


The Renegade

by BluePearlLamentation



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 41,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePearlLamentation/pseuds/BluePearlLamentation
Summary: A pearl has no dreams. A pearl has no aspirations. A pearl does not question. A pearl does not lust.But a Pearl – a Pearl is her own master.Blue Diamond's Pearl has been a member of the court for thousands of years – witnessing everything from new colonies being established, to the shattering of Pink Diamond. She has seen what humans might call cruel, inhumane atrocities. To her, it is another day in a lifetime of servitude to her infallible Diamond.Did she ever question her immaculate wisdom? No. No she did not. Not until the visions of rippling water began, and a soothing, faint voice whispered seeds of doubt.





	1. Prologue - Runaways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome! I'm a fan of Blue Pearl (if my name wasn't obvious enough) and wanted to write a story starring her. And as you can see from the tag... a little bit of shipping? Hope you enjoy reading :) Feel free to comment, even if you keysmash AHASDAFFKJ -- I am gay and speak the language.

A gentle breeze danced through the trees. _Thud_. Pearl glanced sideways, observing an apple laying on the ground. With a kick she sent it rolling away. She watched as it tumbled down out of sight and into a trench.

With each step forward the grass almost parted as if to gift her feet a path. Each step her foot connected to the ground, hardly a sound to be deciphered. The newly new moon bled a weak light from the sky. She clenched her sword, prepared to strike should any threat be found. She would not be caught off guard – especially not after last time when her carelessness nearly got a friendly Jasper poofed.

Perhaps she would have been shattered, even – had Pearl not been swift enough to eliminate the Nephrite squad on herself before helping the Jasper fight against one of Blue Diamond's Bismuths.

As Pearl approached the abandoned camp, she took note of what remained behind. Flattened grass kept no secrets. A large square-like shape told Pearl where Blue Diamond's Palanquin had sat. Bushes pressed to the side said where a mobile armory had once stood. Singed grass and branches sang the tale of flame. Fire, likely the remains of a forge.

One thing the renegade did not spot no matter how carefully her eyes searched was a hint as to the whereabouts of hidden foes. Her body loosened up. Not entirely, but she felt safe enough to allow herself a small respite.

She walked the perimeter. Trodden grass from patrols, makeshift tents and structures, normal activities for a mobile war camp. From her observations, Pearl concluded that they must have moved on at least two Earth cycles ago – that is, two rotations of the planet, half of it with the moon in the sky, while the sun ruled over the second.

After returning to her original spot, she twirled her hand and made a gesture with her fingers. A minute later her leader came into view, followed by the fusion Garnet.

“Rose,” Pearl said with a smile. “I see no sign of Blue Diamond's court in the area. I believe it has been abandoned for two days, and there does not seem to be anyone left behind.”

“Thank you, my Pearl.” Rose placed a hand on Pearl's head, lightly tracing her gem. “And any remains?”

“I did not search thoroughly yet, though I saw no traces when I scouted out the camp.”

Rose nodded. “Let's look, then.”

The three split up and searched the camp. Pearl thought to look to the outskirts. Perhaps they'd been dumped there. She kept low to the ground, brushing aside grass, bushes, looking for holes that might have been dug. Nothing. She stood upright and turned to face the area with burnt grass.

“There, maybe. Blue Diamond might have-” but she was interrupted by Rose calling out to her and Garnet.

Garnet and Pearl walked to where Rose stood. She stood at the large square dent – where the Diamond's Palanquin had once been firmly planted. Pearl wondered how she could've missed it, but as she got closer she understood. It was because this time there was no box, no burial, no indication that anything remotely valuable once existed.

Garnet had her hands outstretched. Rose kept bending over, plucking at the wet soil, and placing them into Garnet's hands. Once hers were full, she turned to Pearl. Tears were in Rose's eyes, yet she remained stoic and held back any sobs.

Pearl held out her free hand and felt her throat tighten. Rose began placing the shattered fragments of her friends into her palm.

 

 


	2. Palace Blues

“So the ship, under your command, had not seen a proper maintenance in three star cycles?”

“That is correct, My Diamond,” the blue Jasper held her salute firmly.

“This would be why that mess exists in my hangar, and why one of my Sapphires is now cracked?”

“It was an Emerald driving the ship at-”

“I don't care,” Blue Diamond asserted. “It does not _matter_ who was at the controls at the time. This ship and its crew were under your watchful eye. And yet you were careless enough to allow this incident to transpire. And now...” she trailed off. Tears began to form at her eyes.

The Jasper began to cry too – though, the Pearl believed it was not all entirely due to Blue Diamond's power.

“Enough. I've heard enough out of this Jasper. Remove this gem from my sight and shatter her immediately.”

“No, wait!” The Jasper protested. “My Diamond, my value is-”

The Jasper ceased talking when the destabilizer connected with her body, poofing her body away. An Aquamarine saluted Blue Diamond, picked up the gem from the floor and exited.

Blue Diamond sat upon a massive chair. Her Pearl stood beside her, head bowed and hands held in front of her. A Pearl was meant to be seen, not heard. A few tears strolled down the Pearl's face, though what seemed like eons of distress taught her how to hold them back for the most part. The room was lightly decorated with some memorabilia that Blue Diamond was fond of – murals of herself and the other diamonds. Of her colonies. Even statues of some gems that were under her command throughout the years – the ones that served her well and were no longer with them for some reason or another. All ones that were loyal to her until they met an untimely demise.

“Bring in the next one,” Blue Diamond breathed dismissively. A few moments later, a pair of Peridots entered the room. The Diamond's Pearl remained in her place, silent but intently listening to the conversation. She memorized each detail of the conversation, down to the exact specifications of bolt sizes that would be needed for the repairs to the docking bay. Whether or not Blue Diamond would remember did not matter. What mattered was that her Pearl could recite every piece of information when probed.

Guest after guest came and went, and with each one Blue Diamond's Pearl had new information to learn and retain. Her mind served as an encyclopedia full of knowledge. She knew her place in the court and the purpose of her creation.

At some point Blue Diamond stood up and turned her eyes downward at her encyclopedia. “Tell the ones in waiting that I will be unavailable for a short time.”

The messenger bowed her head. “Yes, My Diamond.” She gracefully made her way down the steps and towards the door.

“I wish to be alone. Return in twenty minutes.”

She stopped on a pivot, turned and bowed. “Yes, My Diamond.” The Pearl turned once more and exited the room without a word. The guards by the door moved aside when they saw the Pearl exit the room. Outside, a number of gems stood and sat, awaiting an audience with Blue Diamond.

“My Diamond has taken a recess,” the Pearl said with an icy breath. “In a short while she will return to your inquiries.”

Though all of the gems heard her, none responded to the Pearl. Though she belonged to a Diamond, she didn't exactly command respect as a Diamond would. None were obligated to respond to her, nor did she expect any affirmation from them. After delivering the news she continued on past them.

19 more minutes.

Her Diamond did not give her any orders other than to leave her alone, so she left to walk around the palace. Occasionally she glanced out one of the windows. Each of the Diamond Authority had their own place of residence where they stayed and conducted their business. Blue and Yellow dealt with most of the visitors and the day-to-day duties of running an empire. Gems usually did not request an audience with White Diamond. White Diamond saw gems when she desired, usually having her Pearl inform them that the matriarch wished to see them before escorting them directly there.

The Pearl did not go far, as she intended to return precisely when Blue Diamond desired.

14 minutes.

She walked, putting one foot directly in front of the other. She smiled. It was one of the things she did when trying to amuse herself, in those times when she was not diligently attending to one of her Diamond's needs.

12 minutes.

She spun around in the corridor, her skirt twirling with her hips. She'd return with time to spare before re-entering her Diamond's chambers. As she began walking back, though, she heard the clacking of footsteps behind her.

“What are you doing here?”

The Pearl turned around. Approaching her was Yellow Diamond's Pearl.

“My Diamond has taken a break from seeing guests for the moment, and requested to be alone. I am taking a stroll to pass the time.”

“Are you? Sounds kind of like a waste of time.” Yellow Diamond's Pearl shrugged. “Good to know, though. My Diamond wishes to see Blue Diamond at her earliest convenience.”

“I will inform her when I return, then.”

“Great,” Yellow Diamond's Pearl grinned. “You saved me a trip all the way there. Well,” she looked out the window, gauging the distance she had traveled and how much was left. “A couple of minutes, I guess.”

“Perhaps eight or nine minutes, depending on how long you would have spent speaking to My Diamond.”

“Any time saved is good time.” She stretched her arms and yawned. “Did anything of interest happen today?”

“Usual business,” Blue Diamond's Pearl replied. “There was a Jasper who was ordered to be shattered.”

“ _Ouch_. What for?”

“A ship under her command had mechanical problems. As a result, when taking off it malfunctioned and cracked one of my Diamond's Sapphires.

“Cracking a Sapphire, huh? Well, at least I can agree that something _that_ heinous earns a shattering.”

“It is a grave crime,” the Pearl replied. “Unfortunate, but there are plenty of more Jaspers.”

“Yeah, but.” Yellow Diamond's Pearl lowered her voice and leaned in. “She _does_ shatter gems quite readily. My Diamond usually dismisses them angrily. Or poofs them and forgets about them later.”

“What are you saying?”

“Just that, you know, sometimes I'm surprised you made it this long. Be careful, I guess?”

That appeared to be the Pearl's way of expressing concern. “I serve my Diamond well,” she responded. She curled her lips into a smile. “Pleasing my Diamond and serving tirelessly is how I've survived. It's how _we've_ survived. It's what we're made for.”

“Of course! I'm not suggesting otherwise. Well, I'll take my leave now. See you some other time.”

The two Pearls departed back to their owners.

8 minutes.

Blue Diamond's Pearl picked up her pace on the way back. She would return precisely at the time her Diamond specified.

 


	3. The Update

Blue Diamond's Pearl stood to the side of Blue Diamond's chair, just out of sight but very much within earshot. The ship's control room had enough room for the two of them and a number of personnel; at least twenty could be fitted comfortably. Bright blue lights gave color to the room, but not bright enough as to discomfort the eyes.

Typically the need for a Pearl did not exist during flight, and as such Blue Diamond's Pearl kept half her attention focused within the room, and the other half in her thoughts. She lived to serve, yes, but even a servant dreams. She thought of all the tasks that may be required of her upon arriving at the colony. Her Diamond would want all sorts of reports to be given, to tour on personal inspections, and all along the way her Pearl would be at her side. She'd have plenty to do.

“Adjusting course due to highly volatile solar wind,” a Peridot announced.

Blue Diamond's Pearl looked up briefly, awaiting a potential order from her Diamond. Though she couldn't see her, the Pearl heard her shift in her seat, evidently believing no response was necessary.

The Pearl knew to not let herself get too distracted. An attentive servant for many years, yes, but on occasion she had made grievous errors. There was the time she had remembered wrongly the total number of Amethysts to be grown from a Kindergarten – 794 rather than 784. Blue Diamond, displeased with the mistake, had a nearby Jasper destabilize her Pearl. Though, she did not poof before seeing the sadness in her Diamond's eyes. The tears saddened the Pearl, as they were physical evidence of her Diamond's pain.

Ten years before that, she had been retrieving a message from Yellow Diamond regarding the potentials of a new colony and which of the two would have control over it. While returning, White Diamond's Pearl stopped her to relay information and required her to hear it directly from White Diamond herself. Upon returning to Blue Diamond, she was displeased that her Pearl took so long on returning and interrupted a meeting. She was not poofed, but once they were alone Blue Diamond made her feelings known.

 

“ _You barged in on my meeting with one of White's Sapphires! Do you know how discourteous that made me look?”_

_Her anger turned to sadness. Blue Diamond's Pearl began to shed tears._

“ _You're not supposed to disappoint me. You're my Pearl and you've been trained so well. How could you be so careless?”_

_Blue Diamond's Pearl bowed her head. “I am sorry, my Diamond. Please forgive my thoughtlessness.”_

 

To be a disappointment to Blue Diamond is to be a disappointment to all of Homeworld, she told herself. Blue Diamond told her that once thousands of years ago, and she's remembered it ever since. She would remind herself to not let distractions get in the way of doing what she did best – what she was made to do. To please her Diamond, and put her above all else.

Sometimes gems would be angry or upset with a message relayed to them from Blue Diamond. There had been Jaspers, Amethysts, other Quartz soldiers, and even a Zircon who had once destroyed her physical body out of frustration. Though her gem was never hurt, Blue Diamond didn't mind. She did, however, remind her Pearl to be more respectful to other gems as to avoid that sort of outcome again. As Blue Diamond would say, it is an inconvenience when she needs to wait for her to regenerate before having her Pearl back. Other gems were satisfactory in the meantime, but none could ever replace a Pearl.

That always made her happy. Blue Diamond's Pearl smiled. No other gem could ever serve a Diamond as thoroughly and masterfully as a Pearl. It is what they're made for, after all. Blue Diamond's Pearl often told herself that if she remained whole and not shattered that Blue Diamond must care about her. Perhaps her words and actions were harsh, but they were meant to ensure that she learned and grew. Sometimes, she even thought that she served Blue Diamond better than White Diamond's Pearl served her own Diamond. If White periodically had her Pearls shattered, replaced, or reeducated, that must mean that Blue Diamond understood her Pearl's devotion and hard work.

“We will arrive in twenty minutes, My Diamond.” The Peridot turned and saluted Blue Diamond.

“Good. Pearl, go and check on the Sapphire accompanying us. I would like to know if she sees anything different occurring now that we are near to our destination.”

Blue Diamond's Pearl hurried from beside the chair and to the front of it. She saluted and bowed her head low. “Yes, My Diamond. I will return shortly.” She exited the room.

The door wooshed as it opened and then closed behind her. While the control room was a bright blue color, the halls here were illuminated with a dim navy light. The Pearl carried herself quickly, her flats lightly clanging with each footfall on the metal floor. With each turn around a corner her skirt twirled about her.

She came to the end of a hallway and placed her hand on a panel. It lit up and a door zipped open. She stepped inside the circular room and, after pressing a button, the door closed and the elevator went up two floors. The Pearl exited and continued through the interior of the ship until she reached another door. The Pearl stood in front of it prepared to knock three times.

“Yes, come in.” A voice said. She was confused for a moment before she remembered – Sapphires see the future laid out in front of them, so the Sapphire likely already saw this check-up occurring.

Blue Diamond's Pearl pressed her hand onto a panel, opening the door. She stepped in. The room was spacious – Sapphires were an important part of any Diamond's court and as such they were treated with high regards. That included having luxurious private quarters. The main room contained areas to sit and rest, tapestries on the wall, windows to view the outside (though the Sapphire had them closed presently), and Sapphires were also giving their own thinking chambers connected to their main room. The Sapphire stood with her back to the Pearl.

Blue Diamond's Pearl saluted the Sapphire. “My Diamond wishes to know if your visions have changed since we left Homeworld.”

“They've not,” the Sapphire replied. “There will still be nothing of interest to her other than three dozen Jaspers being five years behind schedule.”

“Thank you. If that is all then I will leave you to your business.”

“Choose your words wisely.”

Blue Diamond's Pearl bit her lip and blinked. “What?”

“Around our Diamond. Be temperate with your words. That is all I can tell you.”

Blue Diamond's Pearl shifted from one foot to the other. “Thank you for your wisdom,” she said slowly. She turned and left the room. As she walked down the hall she rubbed the length of her arm, nursing the goosebumps on her skin.

 


	4. Creation

“Is that you, Pearl? What did my Sapphire have to say?”

Blue Diamond's Pearl hastily made her way to the front of the chair and bowed. “She has not seen any divergent path, my Diamond. Three dozen Jaspers shall be five years behind schedule, as she foretold before.” She chose to not share the other thing that the Sapphire said.

“I see.” Blue Diamond leaned back in her chair and sighed. “An inconvenience, but better than something truly dire. Still, I shall have a look for myself. It has been awhile since I paid this colony a proper visit.”

She looked down at her Pearl. “That will be all.”

“Yes, my Diamond.” The Pearl rose and returned to the side of the chair. Out of sight but ready to serve when called. Blue Diamond's Pearl stood patiently as the crew went through the motions for the remainder of the trip and landing. Half of her mind listened to retain information, to listen for any demand of her Diamond.

The other half thought about the Sapphire.

Choose your words carefully.

Be temperate around our Diamond.

Why would a Sapphire tell her something? It must've been related to some sort of vision that the Sapphire had. Yet, it seemed to be directed at herself, and not to the great Blue Diamond. What could it be that the Sapphire believed that a Pearl needed to know? Besides, she always spoke as respectfully as possible to her Diamond. A reminder did not seem necessary.

Still, Sapphires are wise. That is why every Diamond has at least a few in their court. Blue Diamond's Pearl felt assured that whatever warning had been given to her was given for the good of Blue Diamond and of Homeworld. If the Sapphire foresaw a faux pas being made in the future then Blue Diamond's Pearl would be rigorous in regulating her tone and word choice.

 

* * *

 

“Then it would seem my Sapphire was correct.”

Blue Pearl's Diamond stood at the side of her chair within her palanquin, listening as the report on the colony was shared.

“Yes,” the Agate replied, though with a hint of confusion. “Aside from the delay on your Jasper soldiers, the colony continues to run at full efficiency and without complications, my Diamond. We all work tirelessly to ensure that your wishes are carried out with speed and accuracy.”

“As I would expect. Now, unless anything else requires my attention, I intend to spend some time alone. It's been too long since I've visited Serpens, and I've missed its landscape.”

“Of course, my Diamond.” The Agate saluted Blue Diamond. “Let us know if you require further need of us.” The Agate took her leave, along with her Quartz soldiers and Topaz bodyguards. After a few moments the palanquin stood up on its legs. It walked away from the large spire where the ship had landed and walked alongside the top of the canyon, carrying Blue Diamond and the possessions she left the ship with.

Blue Diamond's Pearl stood by the side of the palanquin's chair; thousands of years of these motions allowed her to maintain balance easily. She watched from beneath the tumble of her blue hair as the palanquin droned onward.

The ocher sky overhead housed two orbs of light – the suns of this system. Throughout the planet's surface innumerable volcanoes sprouted, active cinder comes and shields and domes spewed forth lava from the crust below. Homeworld's advanced technology allowed for an otherwise difficult planet to excavate to be brought into submission easily. Gems such as Olivines and Obsidians grew with ease on such a planet, and brought tremendous value to the colony. The organic life consists primarily of sparse vegetation with no real animal lifeforms to speak of. This area, like most of the planet, had an almost weary and tired expression from the gray rocks and jagged canyons. Homeworld's own technology wasn't particularly colorful either. Blue Diamond's Pearl was sure that the palanquin, with its bright blue colors and translucent drapes could be seen for miles.

“It's quaint,” Blue Diamond spoke in a low, almost whispering voice. “The planet itself is rife with activity, yet no creatures inhabit it. Only the gems, who have brought life to a dead world.”

Blue Diamond's Pearl listened. She felt herself elevated whenever her Diamond chose to speak her thoughts aloud, and thus allowed her Pearl to hear them.

“If a planet could feel, I think this one would have wept for millennia when it had no purpose in this universe. And then one day it would have screamed with joy, once we gave its existence meaning.”

The palanquin descended into a canyon. Now below the flat surface, the suns could not reach as easily, and shadows slowly engulfed them.

“It's the least we could do for it,” Blue Diamond continued. “There is comfort to be had in knowing that I've done something good. That I've turned a desolate rock into this.” She waved her hand in front of her, motioning to the injectors aligning the canyon walls, and the patches where gems laid in incubation.

“I'm sure Pink would have loved Serpens, don't you? I never had the opportunity to bring her here.”

Blue Diamond's Pearl perked up. “Yes, my Diamond. Pink Diamond would have been thrilled to see its beauty.”

“She would.” Blue Diamond spoke as if her response had already been decided. “Our Kindergartens are fountains of life.” She remained silent as the palanquin continued deeper into the canyon, eventually finding itself on flat ground. A few dozen steps later it came to a stop. Blue Diamond stood and exited the palanquin, her Pearl not far behind. Gems were wandering around working the machines and attending to computers. Some glanced over in Blue Diamond's direction and saluted her.

“And here are the Jaspers, I believe. They won't know life when they were meant to. At least it won't be long enough to make them defects. Then they would be mistakes instead of miracles.”

The Pearl blinked and looked up suddenly. Beneath her feet she felt vibrations. An eruption, perhaps? Blue Diamond did not appear to take note, but something felt wrong. The Pearl glanced upward and saw a shadow moving. It took a second for her to realize that it was a large boulder plummeting into the canyon.

“My Diamond, look out!” She shouted. Blue Diamond looked behind her for a moment before turning her eyes upward. With a swiftness that seemed unnatural for her size, Blue Diamond leaped backwards , knocking the Pearl aside. Seconds later the boulder fell, its impact sending pieces of rock flying in all directions. The gems in the kindergarten rushed forward to assess the damage and apologized profusely to Blue Diamond.

“My Diamond, are you okay?” Her Pearl picked herself up from the ground.

Blue Diamond slowly rose up to her full height. The gems – including the Pearl – began to feel tears form at their eyes. The Pearl's heart tore itself asunder in lament.

“Why didn't you say something sooner?” Blue Diamond met her Pearl with her gaze.

“M-my Diamond?”

“Did the Sapphire not see this happening? Did she not _warn_ you?”

“No, my Diamond!” The Pearl bowed her head as low as she could. “I was not informed that this could happen.”

“I doubt something as serious as this could escape her foresight.” The tears stopped and Blue Diamond's face turned from anguish to anger. “Bring me a destabilizer.” At her request, an Amethyst ran forward, went on one knee and held out a destabilizer for her.

Blue Diamond took it in her hands and turned it over, her eyes studying it. “I don't care whether you withheld information or if the Sapphire failed to see this. I will see to her later. Right now I'm too disappointed in you to even continue this conversation.”

“My sincerest apologies, my Diamond.”

“Here.” Blue Diamond held out the destabilizer.

The wind began to pick up, blowing the Pearl's hair about and away from her face. Wide eyes stared at the destabilizer. “You're giving this to me?”

“Destabilize yourself.” She stated. “I'll forget about this whenever you reform.”

Blue Diamond's Pearl froze. It was not often she made her Pearl destabilize herself. It'd been decades, in fact. The Pearl considered protesting, but the Sapphire's words filled her head. Choose your words wisely.

Blue Diamond's Pearl took the destabilizer in her hands. She held it in front of her, aiming it at her chest – her own gem. “As you wish, my Diamond.” She pressed the button and ripples of electricity surged through her torso; a throbbing pain coursed through her arms and hands and all ten fingers. The tingle went down her legs, and every toe pulsated with an agonizing sting. She saw Blue Diamond's forlorn face, and then darkness.

 


	5. Rejuvenating

She had no way of knowing what was going on in the world outside of her gem, but Blue Diamond's Pearl reasonably assumed that it would be like the other times. The gem would be placed upon a plain blue pillow within Blue Diamond's palace, guarded by a Quartz soldier or two, and the Pearl would be expected to return to Blue Diamond once reformed to resume her duties.

Reformation for Blue Diamond's Pearl was a tricky affair. Poofing was done as a form of punishment when Blue Diamond, for whatever reason, became displeased with the behavior and actions of her Pearl. To return too quickly showed that she had not taken enough time to think over her actions and correct herself. To return too late would inconvenience Blue Diamond – who would have gone all that time without a servant – and demonstrate a lack of care.

If she took too short a time or too long a time, Blue Diamond would occasionally retaliate with another poofing.

A balance was key. Do not arrive early, do not arrive late. Part of the learning process was reading Blue Diamond prior to the poofing to understand the severity of her disappointment, and judge approximately how long she should remain in her gem before reemerging. Blue Diamond's Pearl believed that this occasion should require roughly two days.

Blue Diamond's Pearl sighed and took a few steps forward to the edge of the cliff. She'd been poofed often enough that she regained consciousness more or less immediately after her physical body became destroyed. The vast quantity of time she'd spent in her gem allowed her to control the space around her and project landscapes, and even a representation of herself.

She kept things in a dark gradient. The cliff itself was a brownish taupe, pecked lightly with patches of mossy grass. The occasional tree grew near the cliff, the leaves mostly darkened and browned but still alive. The cliff looked over an ocean, whose waves pushed up over the jagged rocks below as they smashed against the land. Blue Diamond's Pearl kept the moon at a new phase, so the only light came from the stars far, far into the sky.

The Pearl walked near the edge, eyes drooped downward as she walked. One foot in front of the other. She held out her arms to help balance her. The occasional gust of wind would glide over her, twirling her skirt about and pressing her hair to the side. Below she heard the booms of the waves as they lapped against the rocks.

She walked for what felt like an hour, a small relief in having time alone to herself in a place that gave her comfort. Slowly, the cliff descended until the rocks and grass turned to sand. The ocean, once a perilous plummet to the hungry rocks below, now washed up tenderly next to her. The Pearl removed her shoes and tossed them to the side before adjusting her path. She walked in the wet sand, letting it press under her and between her toes, only for the warm water to brush over her feet and take the grains back to the sea.

The Pearl walked in the foamy water for a short while before stopping and walking away from the ocean. She found where the sand was still wet, but the waves no longer touched. She sat and laid on her back, stretching her arms and legs and lazily gazed at the stars above her. The lack of a moon allowed for their luminosity to stand unchallenged. More dots of light than she could ever hope to count coated the blackness of the sky.

She lifted a hand and traced between the stars with a slender finger. Over the time spent in her gem, she had begun to find patterns in the sky. Constellations. With one finger she connected four lines – a diamond. Near to it was another constellation marked by a wide circle and some lines jutting out from it – herself. Another made an oval with two sharp prongs at the top – Yellow. Next to it she traced a similar shape, though it was much larger than the previous one – Yellow Diamond.

Blue Diamond's Pearl sat up and pressed a finger into the sand. She traced herself and Yellow standing side by side by a door. Waiting in silence while their Diamonds held a private meetings between themselves.

She drew the tiniest smile on herself, while she gave Yellow a big one. Yellow usually held a stoic face, looking as though she was all business and bureaucratic, much like her Diamond. But Blue Diamond's Pearl had seen her smile before, or seen a hint of smugness once in a blue moon when she had the opportunity to talk down to a lesser gem than herself. Usually nothing more than a Ruby or a Peridot.

Next to it, she drew herself and Yellow holding hands and smiling. They weren't really supposed to be showing affection like that, especially when nothing more than a door separated them from their masters and they could be called in at any time. In fact, they very rarely held hands – but Blue Diamond's Pearl cherished those moments. For all she knew, it could possibly be the last time that they would be able to.

Pearls didn't have friends. Gems they were in good standing with, sure. A master who, at the very least, ensured they were maintained properly as to be able to serve efficiently. But friends? Such a relationship with a Pearl would only be whispered about, something to speak of only in low voices and abandoned halls.

Blue Diamond's Pearl sighed and placed her hand on the drawing of Yellow. White hardly spoke to either of them. The other Pearls who belonged to lesser gems were usually too afraid to talk with her more than necessary, for they feared somehow incurring the disfavor of Blue Diamond. And the other, Pink... well she'd been gone for thousands of years, and was a traitor anyway.

Whatever sort of friendship existed between her and Yellow, it was one of the few comforts that she had in her life.

Serving Blue Diamond wasn't as glorious and rewarding as she'd so often tell herself.

Blue Diamond's Pearl gasped and suddenly held herself. _What am I thinking? It's what I was made to do. Of course I like it! I want to do nothing else with my life but to see her happy_.

She turned her head and looked off to the side, away from the cliffs. Instead of seeing the beach extend to the horizon, she saw some strange stone structure.

“What...” she closed her eyes and opened them. She no longer heard the water, nor did she see the beach. She sat in the middle of a depressed area, with stone rising around her. It appeared to be some sort of... bowl? A stone lake?

She saw in front of her the stone statue of a figure. It looked familiar, but she couldn't quite place her finger on it. Blue Diamond's Pearl stood up and looked around her. Some long, dark appendages swarmed around the bowl. Blue Diamond's Pearl tried to figure out what was going on, when suddenly water began pouring through the top of the statue. She still couldn't make out what it was with the moonlight hardly getting through the long thorns encircling the lake.

She began to back away from the water, biting her lip, unsure if this was some sort of threat. Had Blue Diamond somehow heard her thoughts? Was there new technology that would let her punish her Pearl, even when her physical body ceased to exist?

The water touched her feet. “It's okay,” she whispered to herself. _It's okay_ , cooed a voice.

 


	6. Reformation

Everything went white. Her head tingled, and the sensations rippled out through her torso and appendages as they came into being. Blue Diamond's Pearl fell lightly to the ground, crouching slightly with her head lowered. She then rose, standing up straight and looking around her. As expected she stood in a small and plainly decorated room colored in a blue gradient. Behind her the pillow sat on a pedestal, though whatever guards had been assigned to watch the gem were not inside.

She would be expected to return to Blue Diamond's side as soon as her gem reformed. But instead, the Pearl clasped her hands in front of her and stood still.

She should have waited two days to reform. Yet, she spent so little time in her gem. After she had told herself it would be okay, some other voice said the same. _It's okay_. She could discern nothing from the voice. Nothing but the emotion behind it, the comfort it held. The warmth. An invitation to serenity. There was no mistaking it, it could not have been the voice of Blue Diamond.

But who? And what would be okay, exactly? ...One thing? Everything?

The Pearl rubbed her thumbs together lightly before exiting, and making her way to Blue Diamond.

 

* * *

 

“I have returned, My Diamond.” The Pearl bowed her head.

“Good. I hope you spent your time wisely. Now come, I have many appointments today. You'll be needing to take notes as well.”

“Of course, My Diamond.” She hesitated. “Was I gone long?”

“About two days. Perhaps a little too long, but I forgive you. Jaspers, have the next gems enter.”

 _It was two days_? _How could that be_? Blue Diamond's Pearl wondered if the strange experience in her gem had altered her perception of time somehow.

She stood to the side of Blue Diamond's chair. She pressed a few buttons on a console and brought up a holographic table. While waiting for the next meeting to begin, she stared at the empty light. She began to draw a circle and water, before catching herself and erasing it.

 

* * *

 

“Your request for a hundred new injectors will be granted,” Blue Diamond told the Aquamarine.

 

* * *

 

“The Obsidians should have another month of training, then,” the Diamond told the Amethyst.

 

* * *

 

“That is correct, My Diamond,” an Emerald said with a bow. “They were absolutely _careless_.”

Blue Diamond's Pearl had started a new column for this case. While salvaging an old base for spare parts, a trio of Rubies had become distracted while they walked the top of a cliff. They bumped into their Emerald commander and nearly pushed her off a cliff, which could have resulted in cracking her gem. Or worse.

“Do these Rubies have any defense to make?”

A Jasper stood directly behind three Rubies. “We're very sorry, My Diamond! We were stupid and beg you for your forgiveness.” The three of them got on their knees. “We won't make the same mistake again. Promise!”

“No, you won't.” Blue Diamond shook her head. “Your one and only duty is to listen to your commanding officer and serve them to the best of your abilities. You not only _failed_ that task, but put the life of this Emerald into peril.”

“My Diamond, we-”

“Shatter the three of them,” Blue Diamond addressed the Jasper. “Send a Peridot to assess the Emerald's ship and make an upgrade or two if any can be found. Take it as a token of my sympathies for having defective Rubies assigned to your crew.”

“Yes, My Diamond.” The Jasper bowed and led the Rubies away, who protested and yelled in vain.

“Thank you for your time, My Diamond.” The Emerald bowed, saluted, and exited the room.

“Any other gems, I may have sent into the dark chambers, but Rubies are plentiful. They can be replaced.”

The dark chambers. Where a gem could be stored, but the lack of light would never let them reform their physical form. Blue Diamond's Pearl silently finished her notes with the Emerald's reparations.

“Come, Pearl. I have a meeting to attend to.”

“Yes, My Diamond.” The Pearl saved the notes and closed down the console. Blue Diamond stood and made her way out of the room, her Pearl trailing right behind her. The Pearl did not question what the meeting was for or with whom; it was not a Pearl's place to ask such things of their Diamond.

However, based on the path that they took, she was able to conclude it was a meeting with another Diamond. This was further confirmed when she saw Yellow Diamond's Pearl in front of a meeting hall reserved for high ranking gems.

“Greetings, Blue Diamond,” she said with a bow. “My Diamond awaits you inside.”

Without any recognition, she headed for the door. “Wait outside, Pearl.”

“Yes, My Diamond.”

Blue Diamond placed a hand on a panel, causing a door to zip open. She stepped inside and the door closed behind her. The two Pearls remained outside, side by side, alone in a long corridor.

“Well, it's good to see you're not shattered,” Yellow Diamond's Pearl smirked. “Thought we lost ya.”

Blue Diamond's Pearl held her hands behind her back. “A temporary destabilization, as per my Diamond's instructions.”

Yellow Diamond's Pearl looked at her and lowered her voice. “Is it true? Tell me, Blue, I've heard the rumors. Did she force you to... do it yourself?”

“Yes, Yellow, it is true.” They only addressed each other by color when setting a serious tone. She did not look at Yellow.

Yellow Diamond's Pearl shifted on her feet and looked away. “It's been awhile since she commanded you to do that, hasn't it?”

“About thirty seven years,” Blue Diamond's Pearl replied.

“And you... saved her? From something landing on her?”

“Yes. We were on Serpens and I felt the ground shaking. Most likely it was seismic activity. I warned her and she got out of the way in time, though she was upset that this was not seen by her Sapphire and not relayed to her. So she handed me a destabilizer and told me to use it on myself.”

“Blue, I-” Yellow Diamond's Pearl put a hand on her shoulder.

A tear strolled down Blue Diamond's Pearl's face. “I serve my Diamond as she sees fit.” Her voice cracked ever so slightly.

The other Pearl looked down each side of the corridor and, when she saw no one else, took the Blue Pearl and embraced her. “I don't know how you've survived this long.” Blue Diamond's Pearl saw the tiniest droplets forming in the others' concerned eyes.

 _Escape_.

Blue Diamond's Pearl blinked, wiping away some of her own tears. “What was that?”

“I said that I don't know how you've managed to survive this long. As _her_ Pearl.”

“No, did you say... escape?”

Yellow Diamond's Pearl stopped hugging her and looked confused. “No? Maybe you're hearing things.”

“Right.” She paused for a moment. “Something strange happened after my body was destroyed.”

“What happened?”

“I think that someone... someone talked to me.”

“ _Talked_ to you? While you were in your gem? That can't be possible.”

“I don't know how else to describe it. But it felt like another presence was there with me. Comforting me.”

“It was probably just your mind playing tricks on you. You're likely extra susceptible to conflicting emotions due to it being so long since you were last forced to destabilize yourself. There's no power or technology that lets gems talk to gems while their bodies are poofed.”

Blue Diamond's Pearl looked up, brushing her hair aside. “No,” she said while shaking her head. “I _know_ it wasn't me. Someone or something was there with me.”

“Well, what was it saying?”

“I wandered into some sort of... pool. I'd never seen it before. Water sprouted from a statue and I heard a voice when the water touched me. It said, ' _it's okay_.' Just those two words. And yet, it felt like some sort of weight left me and I felt better. And I reformed immediately after, but two days had passed. Even though I believed I only spent a few hours without a bodily manifestation.”

“That's weird, Blue. Wait, you thought I said 'escape' just now, didn't you?”

Blue Diamond's Pearl nodded.

“Was it like that?”

Blue Diamond's Pearl thought. “Now that I think of it, yes, the feeling was similar.”

Yellow Diamond's Pearl shook her head. “I think you're losing it. You're still feeling vulnerable, that's all. It's making you hallucinate.”

“No, Yellow. This is something _more_. I know it.”

“ _It's okay_? _Escape_? Look, whatever this is, you'll get through it. You just need to lay low and not upset Blue Diamond again.”

“Yellow-”

“Blue!” Yellow Diamond's Pearl covered her hands with her mouth, and they both went quiet. They resumed only when they were certain no one had heard them.

“Blue, you just need to be careful, alright? You're worrying me.”

Blue Diamond's Pearl straightened herself out and held her hands behind her back once more. “As you say.”

“Blue Diamond will be preoccupied with other things now, so you'll probably not be in her thoughts much.”

“Preoccupied? Why?”

“You didn't hear? Oh, well, I guess you'll overhear it eventually. Apparently some Lapis Lazuli escaped the Earth colony and contacted Homeworld, and our Diamonds are discussing what to do now. I believe this one may have once been in Blue Diamond's court, so she'll be directing her attention towards her and not you.”

“The Earth colony? Where...”

“Yeah. So keep quiet and watch yourself, and let Blue Diamond put her focus elsewhere.”

“How odd, I had thought nothing remained there but The Cluster.”

Yellow Diamond's Pearl shrugged. “If we're lucky, maybe we'll hear overhear some more details in meetings or our Diamonds talking out loud. I got a feeling my Diamond will handle most of it, since, well, you know.”

“Right.”

Blue Diamond's Pearl rubbed her thumbs against each other.

 

 

 _Escape_.

 


	7. A Pearl's Place

As the days went on, Blue Diamond's Pearl found it difficult to keep her focus on her duties. At first the occasional lapse of attention was not anything severe – the wrong word being remembered once in awhile, or ended up paraphrasing a message rather than memorizing it in all its detail. She thought not of ships and colonies and supplies and numbers, but of water dancing to the breaths of the wind. Of that mysterious fountains in her dreams. A place where she was not under the heel of authority.

 

“ _Pearl, you did get all of that, correct_?”

“ _My Pearl will see to it that your requests are fulfilled_.”

“ _Pearl, escort this Jasper to the dark chambers so she may deposit these Rubies there_.”

 

Each time she was addressed, Blue Diamond's Pearl snapped back to attention and did what was asked. She assured her Diamond that she had in fact recorded every detail of the conversation with Yellow Diamond. The Pearl made sure that the Holly Blue Agate's requests were entered into the mainframe and sent out to the proper channels to be processed. She accompanied the Jasper to the dark chambers, standing by as the Jasper destroyed the Rubies' physical forms with her bare hands and placed their gems into the sockets. For a month they would lay in darkness, the Rubies conscious enough to perceive time yet be unable to ever form a physical body until they were brought out once more.

 

* * *

 

“Pearl, go collect information on the Earth colony. Find out if there have been any reports or inspections or anything of note. I don't think Yellow has been keeping me up to date with the current situation.”

“The Lapis Lazuli who escaped Earth?”

Blue Diamond scoffed. “Know your place. You only know of this because it's necessary for your job, not because you _need_ to know. Now be off, and make it quick.”

The Pearl wanted to press more, but thought better of it. “My apologies, My Diamond.” The Pearl bowed deeply and exited the room. It was only a short distance to a nearby computer room, one reserved for Blue Diamond and only to be used under her direct order. Her Pearl walked passed the Jasper guard and entered. Much like the rest of Blue Diamond's palace, it too was colored in a deep dreary blue. Her Pearl climbed up the steps onto the central console in the middle and activated it.

Blue Diamond's Pearl slid her finger across the holographic display. She pointed and tapped her finger, opening and expanding windows, typing in various passwords and bringing herself deeper into the database. Finally, she came to the system with the Earth colony and honed in on the planet.

With a few taps of her finger she found the report logs. After the planet had been abandoned – when the Diamonds shattered every remaining gem on the planet – logs were practically nonexistent aside from a visual observation here and there to see if the planet was still there and festering The Cluster.

Recently, there were a few new additions. A Peridot was assigned by Yellow Diamond to check on Earth and make an assessment of The Cluster, and is scheduled to survey the planet in person due to a Red Eye not reporting the presence of any gems. Through the colony's moon base, a Lapis Lazuli had contacted Homeworld and requested a ship to bring her back. No more information on this existed other than a mention that the gem was currently being questioned and investigated.

_Not much_ , the Pearl thought. _But hopefully Blue Diamond won't be upset_.

She had what Blue Diamond needed. Her work was done.

She didn't close down the console though. She stood there, staring at the holographic image of the planet Earth in front of her.

She had what Blue Diamond needed. _But what did_ _ **she**_ _need_?

The Pearl exited out of the Lapis Lazuli report and scrolled back through the logs. She eyed the topics that came before the scattered surveys of the planet. _The Shattering of Pink Diamond_. _The Diamond Cleansing_. She typed a few words into the computer and sorted the logs by topic.

She pressed a fingers onto _The Rebels_. The Pearl looked at it for a few moments before clicking on _The Renegade Pearl_. When she did, an image sprung into being. It was a profile picture of a Pearl with teal eyes and a look of determination on her face.

_It's her_...

The Pearl used her pointer finger to swipe through the entries on her. How she defected from Homeworld to join the traitors. A traitor to Pink Diamond. Her changed allegiance to Rose Quartz and the rebellion. A “kill” list of thousands of soldiers. (Technically the rebels rarely shattered – they destroyed the bodies and presumably locked away the gems, likely a similar punishment to the dark chambers. For sake of ease, Homeworld considered them killed in action.)

The information came alongside pictures and videos. Some actual footage of the renegade, some renditions by Homeworld artists from eyewitness accounts of her feats. She saw videos and holographic projections showing the renegade engaging in all sorts of feats. Dragging Nephrites out of their cockpits and poofing them. Her sword cutting down Quartz soldiers twice her size. Taking out entire battalions of Rubies by herself – even gigantic ones composing of multiple Rubies fused. Many of these videos showed other rebels too, including their leader, Rose Quartz herself.

Once upon a time, Blue Diamond's Pearl might have felt anger at what was before her eyes. But not now.

A tear strolled down her cheek.

“You left us...” The Pearl whispered. She put a hand on her gem. “You left _me_.”

For a lack of a better word, rebelling against Homeworld was an insane move. Once in awhile a handful of gems might have thought of overthrowing The Diamond Authority, or trying to coerce something out of the Diamonds. They always ended in failure, and everyone knew that. A Pearl in service to one of the Diamonds should know this better than anyone else.

And yet... she still joined the rebellion.

 

* * *

 

Blue Diamond's Pearl smiled. “You really do like it?”

“Yes,” Pink Diamond's Pearl assured her. “It's adorable, really.”

Blue Diamond's Pearl brought a hand to cover her grinning mouth. “I'm glad.”

Yellow Diamond's Pearl sighed. “Will you two knock it off? What if the Diamonds hear us?”

“I think we'll be fine,” Pink Diamond's Pearl said.

“Well, not all of us have Diamonds as carefree as yours', _Pink_.”

On a small computer she carried around, Blue Diamond's Pearl drew herself and Pink holding hands and blushing. She never felt too confident in her work, but that never stopped Pink from complimenting every piece she showed her.

Blue Diamond's Pearl lowered her hand, lightly brushing against Pink's hand as she did.

 

* * *

 

If only she had stayed. To rebel against the Diamonds meant certain death. If she just knew her place and kept to herself, Pink would still be here. They could've kept seeing each other on occasion. She'd have someone to draw art of all the time, as she once did. Yellow would be happier. Maybe she and Pink...

She remembered that feeling, when their fingers would brush against each other. The one time they even held hands briefly. Not too long before the rebellion began.

She wiped away her tears. _No, that time is long gone_. She shook her head and closed out of the entry on Pink Diamond's renegade Pearl.

The Pearl clicked on the entry titled _Landscape_. Along with entries on the rebels and accounts of the battles that took place throughout the war, Homeworld had extensive information on the planet itself. Particularly geology and physical geography, as these would be vital to growing new gems. She swiped through everything, taking a keen interest in the pictures used to help document the entries. She saw high canyons overlooking trenches in the crust – Kindergartens. Massive oceans. Vegetation that ranged from trees stretching to the sky, to tiny blades of grass. Even in the deserts – biomes where it rarely rained and organic life scarce, plants and animals managed to survive. They made due with what little they had.

Something caught her eye, and she paused. On the hologram she saw some sort of cliff, maybe a hill, looking over the ocean. There were some jagged rocks down below.

_This can't be. Is it_...?

Something in her chest stirred. Whatever she was looking at reminded her of the place she'd projected inside of her gem. A place that she had created long before the recent visions and the voice. She'd been on Earth before, with Blue Diamond, but didn't think she consciously recreated Earth's landscape for her personal headspace.

That pool of water. That... fountain. Was it some place on Earth? If so, then what was that voice?

The Lapis Lazuli came from Earth. Maybe gems were still there. Maybe Pink...

The Pearl felt tears forming again, and she quickly blinked them away. Blue Diamond might have answers. But a Pearl does not question her Diamond.

Usually.

Blue Diamond's Pearl shut off the computer. Turning around, she exited the room to make her way back to Blue Diamond, her skirt fluttering about as she walked.

“Took you long enough.”

“What?” The Pearl turned to the voice. The Jasper stood by the door, grinning.

“I'm just saying, you took awhile. Shouldn't you _Pearls_ be speedier?”

“There was a lot of information to sift through for our Diamond. I will be returning to her now.”

The Jasper waved a hand dismissively. “Just run along. I'd prefer guarding this door in silence. Not spend it talking to a _thing_.”

The Pearl didn't change her expression, but felt heat rising to her face. She turned and kept walking back to Blue Diamond.

_Choose your words wisely_ , she heard the Sapphire say in her head.

Maybe silence would be the wiser choice than inciting Blue Diamond.

 


	8. The Renegade

“My Diamond... knows best.” Blue Diamond's Pearl drooped her head slightly.

“Well,” Pink Diamond's Pearl began, “mine has strong disagreements with the current state of affairs.”

“Yellow Diamond agrees with my Diamond.”

Pink Diamond's Pearl sighed. “Yes, my Diamond is aware of that fact.”

Blue Diamond's Pearl went silent for a long while. The two Pearls waited outside a conference hall. They didn't know exactly what the Diamonds were discussing, but it stood to reason that Blue Diamond had a lecture to give to Pink Diamond. The meetings never went in Pink Diamond's favor.

Finally, Blue Diamond's Pearl spoke. “Just be careful, okay? I know that your Diamond can be, well.” She lowered her voice. “Volatile.”

“What are you saying?” The other Pearl responded with an equally quiet voice.

“Just be careful. I don't want anything bad to happen to you.”

“I'll be fine, Blue.” She took the Pearl by the hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Promise.”

 

* * *

 

“Pearl, did you get all of that?”

“Huh?”

Blue Diamond looked down at her Pearl. “You're _supposed_ to be taking records of everything transpiring here. Or has that somehow slipped your mind?”

The Pearl quickly looked to the hologram in front of her. Her face flushed as she scanned the document. “Yes. An Agate requested additional parts be sent to Serpens due to multiple injectors being damaged in an earthquake. Thirty-four are in critical condition, while twelve will need minor repairs.”

“Good. You seem to be drifting off a lot recently.”

“I apologize, my Diamond.”

“Amethysts, bring in the next gem.”

 

* * *

 

The Pearl dropped to her knees before the fountain. Water began to pour from it, gliding across the ground until it reached her. The Pearl cupped her fingers and brought it to her chest, cradling the water against her gem.

 

* * *

 

_I'm here. You're okay._

 

* * *

 

The Pearl with blue hair brushed her hands across her gem, letting the water pour over it and drizzle down her body.

 

* * *

 

“Pearl. _Pearl_.”

“What is it?” Blue Diamond's Pearl asked.

“ _What is it_? I asked you a question _twice_ and you haven't answered me.”

The Pearl gulped and frantically went through her holographic display. “Serpens had an earthquake and the-”

“That was _three_ appointments ago,” Blue Diamond interrupted. “What do you have written for this one?”

“I, I, uhm.” Blue Diamond's Pearl opened new windows and looked through the open documents swiftly. “It's... I forgot to record it.” Her throat went dry as the words came out.

“You forgot?” There seemed to be a hint of sadness in her voice. “No, of course, I see. You did not take enough time to regenerate last time. Something is wrong with you.”

The Pearl stood in silence, looking up at the Diamond.

“Go to the Jasper,” she commanded.

The Pearl stepped down from the chair and its platform and approached the Jasper. She stood by the door, alongside two Amethysts. She recognized it as the same Jasper who had been guarding the computer room the other day.

“Jasper, hand my Pearl your destabilizer.”

The Jasper grinned as the Pearl approached. “Never thought I'd get to see it myself,” she sneered, holding out a powered off destabilizer.

The Pearl reached out a hand, trembling slightly. She took the destabilizer and looked it over. The metal felt cold against her fingers.

“Now use it on yourself. I don't want you to regenerate until you fix your problems and can do your job properly.”

The Pearl activated the destabilizer, stretching her arms and aiming it at her chest. She looked Blue Diamond in the eyes. She could feel the Jasper smirking behind her. From the corner of her eyes she saw the Amethysts with a slightly tense and uncomfortable glimmer in their eyes.

All eyes were on her.

She gripped the destabilizer and whipped around. For a split second there was shock in the Jasper's eyes, her mouth moving to say something, when the destabilizer connected with the Jasper's stomach. Her body surged with yellow light before it disintegrated, a gem dropping to the ground with a thud.

“What is the meaning of this?” Blue Diamond rose to her feet, eyes squinting with anger. “Have you become defected after all these years? This is the last straw. Amethysts, grab her! I want to shatter her _myself_.”

The Pearl clenched her teeth. An irate scream rushed out of her mouth. Then, her gem glowed a pale white. A gale of tremendous energy blew from the Pearl and swirled into the room. The Amethysts were pressed against the wall with such force that their bodies disintegrated. Even Blue Diamond found herself spiraling backwards, tripping over her chair and falling to the ground.

The Pearl glanced around the room. For the last time. She saw Blue Diamond's form laying on the ground, struggling to rise. The Pearl looked down at her glowing gem. Her hair and skirt whipped around her violently as the wind poured out. She concentrated on her gem and the light dimmed, and with it the wind died out. She dropped the destabilizer, turned and ran out of the room.

She hadn't been running for long before a familiar voice boomed from the intercom system.

“Attention, this is your Diamond speaking. My Pearl has gone rogue and attacked my court. Seize her and bring her to me _at once_.”

And after a moment: “Whether whole or not.”

The Pearl gasped and hurried her steps. Where would she go? If anyone found her they'd bring her back to Blue Diamond. She could maybe hold off some Rubies, maybe even an Amethyst on her own... but the Pearl was no fighter. And no weapon. None that she could control, anyway.

She thought quickly and made her decision. To a hangar. With any luck she could find a ship and leave for somewhere else. Somewhere to escape. She knew of plenty of abandoned bases, colonies abandoned long ago when their resources ran out, planets that were habitable but unsuited for colonization. Being a Diamond's Pearl meant having vast knowledge of the known universe.

And then coordinates flashed across her mind. The coordinates for Earth. She'd memorized them from when she accessed the files on the planet. The visions she had received of the fountain, was it somewhere on Earth? The world she created in her head, it was inspired by Earth. Something tugged at her, pulled her towards the abandoned colony. If she were to go anywhere in this universe, it should be there.

“Watch it!”

The Pearl snapped back and stopped running. Suddenly, she was being pulled aside down a hallway and her face pressed against an indent in the wall.

“Stop. Please!” She tried to wiggle out, but couldn't escape the grip.

“Shh!” A voice said.

She heard the patter of feet pounding against the hard floor. “Which way did she go?” The Pearl recognized the voice as belonging to a Jasper.

“Maybe she went to Pink Diamond's palace?” It was an Amethyst.

“Possibly. She'd know that it isn't heavily guarded at all. You head there and tell me when you find here. Oh, when I get my hands on that Pearl I'll crush her with my own hands.”

“Yes, Jasper!” The Pearl heard multiple footsteps going in one direction, and one going in the other direction. Once they were out of earshot, she felt the grip on her leave.

“What's the big-” she began to turn around and gasped.

“Not even a thank you?” Yellow Diamond's Pearl pouted.

“Yellow? What are you doing?”

“What does it _look_ like I'm doing? I'm saving your sorry self from a one-way ticket to a shattering. That Jasper would've seen you if I didn't grab you.”

“You can't do that, Yellow.” The Pearl's voice shook. “If they see you helping me, you'll be punished too.”

“Yeah, well, I'm trying my best. What are you even doing, Blue? You attacked the court?”

The Blue Pearl blushed and rubbed her neck. “Blue Diamond ordered me to destroy my body again. And I... I didn't want to. I turned around and used it on the Jasper behind me. Then somehow my gem summoned some sort of gust storm. It knocked the Amethysts out and Blue Diamond fell backwards from the force. Then I ran.”

“ _You attacked Blue Diamond herself_?” Her eyes went wide and she rubbed her temples. “My stars, Blue, there's no way you'd _not_ be shattered for that. That is if she doesn't want to do something even worse.”

“I know. That's why I can't stay here. I need to leave Homeworld.”

Yellow Diamond's Pearl sighed. “I don't know _what's_ gotten into you. But it's the only thing you can do. Attacking a Diamond... frankly, Blue, if it were anyone but you I'd be taking you back to my Diamond myself.”

“Why... why don't you come with me? Yellow, you could leave Homeworld too. Imagine that, two Pearls on the run. Two _Diamonds'_ Pearls.” She smiled. “Imagine what everyone would say.”

The Pearl shook her head. “I can't, Blue. This is just... something I can't process right now. Just go, get out of here. Do what you need to do.”

The blue Pearl frowned. “Don't you have the same doubts about your Diamond as I did for my own?”

Yellow Diamond's Pearl shoved the blue Pearl. “Look!” She spat. “I just... go, you need to hurry before it's too late. I don't want to be standing there watching my friend get shattered.”

The blue Pearl brushed her hair aside to get to the tears forming, and wiped them away. “I understand. I'm going to miss you, Yellow. I'm going to-”

“No,” the Pearl interrupted. “It's better if I don't know. I mean, I'm sure I know where you're going. But don't tell me.”

After a moment she continued. “You did always like her.”

The blue Pearl leaned forward and gently kissed the yellow Pearl on the lips. “I'll be thinking of you,” she told her. “Be safe.”

The yellow Pearl blushed. “Yeah. You take care of yourself, Blue. Don't let me hear any reports about you being captured.”

“I won't.” She grinned. “I'm a renegade Pearl now.”

The Yellow Pearl smirked. “How _terrifying_.”

 

* * *

 

The Pearl crouched down at the door of the hangar. Two Jaspers stood on a central platform in front of her, giving them a clear view of the room. Each held a destabilizer in their hand. There didn't seem to be any other gems guarding this particular hangar. Perhaps because she chose to find one nearer to Yellow Diamond's palace.

It didn't seem sneaking would be an option. The Jaspers were too attentive.

 _Well, maybe I can use this again_. The Pearl touched her gem. _It activated when I was angry. Does anger trigger it_? She had no other choice. Going back to try and get a weapon from elsewhere would take too much time. It'd raise her chances of being captured. It was now or never.

The renegade breathed in and ran forward, screaming. The Jaspers turned in confusion. “What's s-” suddenly, the Pearl's gem glowed and wind shot out from the gem, sending the Jaspers flying backward. They slammed into the far wall and their bodies dissipated.

The Pearl rushed forward, looking for the nearest unlocked ship. She spotted a Roaming Eye and ducked inside. Once she was at the controls, she shut the door and began fiddling with the computer and calibrating the settings for her type of gem. Within a few moments everything was prepared, including setting the coordinates for Earth.

Perhaps Homeworld was not expecting the rouge Pearl to take a ship. Or maybe she was lucky. No real resistance met her as the ship sailed into the sky, left the atmosphere and disappeared in a bright light.

 


	9. What Now?

The Pearl sighed and leaned back in the chair. She closed her eyes and relaxed her shoulders, letting herself sink in. _I did it_ , she thought. _I'm not on Homeworld any longer_.

She thought about the ship – her vessel away from her old life. She was alone in it. Blue Diamond was behind her, and getting further and further away with each passing second. No longer did the Pearl have someone she was required to answer to, to wait on hand and foot for every waking moment. Her life no longer revolved around a single being. It no longer revolved around a single purpose. From now on she would do everything for herself.

 _I can do the things that I want to do now_. She could sketch little drawings, without needing to worry about getting in trouble for it. The constant worry of being poofed – or even shattered – for not performing optimally all the time no longer hung over her head. If she desired to leave a room, or go for a walk, she did not need permission. She didn't even need a purpose to do it, she could simply... do it.

She brought a hand up to her face and gently massaged her temples. A sinking pit grew in her chest. _Did I ever feel like my own gem_? She thought. _For thousands of years I belonged to someone. I was an object. All I did was go from a small moment of happiness to another small moment of happiness. None of it lasted_.

She thought of Yellow. Maybe deep down inside, she too wished to leave. _Even if Yellow Diamond treated her with more respect than Blue Diamond treated me, she had to want to know what it felt like to be free_. What of the other gems? The Jaspers, Amethysts, Agates? What would they do if they too could do what they wanted, not what they were made for? The Pearl felt a tinge of guilt knowing all of them would be left on Homeworld, entangled to their respective Diamond and merely carrying out the will of someone higher up the hierarchy than them. How many of them hadn't even thought of doing something because they enjoyed it, not because they were told to do it?

But what was there to do now? The Pearl stood up and slowly paced the ship. Someone had always been there to tell her what to do. Sometimes even what to think or to feel. What now?

 

* * *

After another flash of light, the Pearl found herself looking out the window and at a massive blue sphere. Milky white streaks surrounded it, with dashes of green and brown and red.

“Earth,” the Pearl spoke with an icy breath. _This is where it...something will begin. But what now_?

She set the ship to make a landing. As it approached, however, red lights began flashing inside the ship. Error messages scrolled and blinked across the computer in front of her. The Pearl quickly read the messages to see what the problem was. After a few moments panic set in. It was nothing she could fix herself, let alone fix in the next few minutes. An engine had malfunctioned and she no longer had controls of the navigation system.

The ship began falling to the planet. More systems and alarms went off the further it fell into the atmosphere and closer to the surface. The Pearl paced frantically, having no clue what to do. _What now_? _What now_? As she looked out the window she saw the clouds part and Earth's surface come into clearer view. She saw open waters, dense forests, dots of gray, snakes of black.

Losing the ship wouldn't be the worst thing. It could be salvageable. But she needed to land on the planet safely. If she came this far only for her gem to shatter in a crash, then all of this was for nothing. Staying inside as the ship plummeted and smashed against the ground would mean certain death.

Taking a deep breath, she moved to the back of the ship. Maybe she couldn't control the ship. But she _could_ control her own actions.

She pressed her hand into a panel and the door opened. Wind rushed in, blowing through the ship and whipping around her. She clenched her fists and leaped out of the ship.

She fell slower than the ship, and she watched as it went further and further from her. The Pearl adjusted herself for the free fall. Even though she was no longer inside a ship – and the ground coming closer and closer – it just _felt_ right. Only one other person in the universe knew where she was. Blue Diamond was light years away. And she made another choice. It was her choice to retain her physical body. It was her choice to escape to a ship. It was her choice to come to Earth, and it was her choice to leave the ship mid-entry.

But she wasn't in the clear just yet. _Okay, now I need you to help me_. She placed her hands near her gem and concentrated. If she could sustain a strong enough wind, she should be able to break her fall. Maybe even land without a scratch on her. Perhaps, _perhaps_ even achieve flight?

 _Come on_. _Come on_! She looked up and saw the ground steadily getting closer. “Come on! She screamed. The gem began to glow and a strong gust of wind burst out of it. But it was stronger than she anticipated; she tumbled and rolled in the air, her body spinning of control, still plummeting to Earth but moving horizontally as well. The world spun around her and she tried to make sense of her direction. Between glancing at her gem and trying to gain control of herself, and looking at her surroundings, she got a rough idea that she was heading into some sort of forest.

She managed to get herself facing front-down to the ground. She had only a few seconds to try and wrap her arms around her gem, protecting it, as her body slammed into the canopy of the trees. She broke through a branch and then saw darkness.

 

* * *

 

The Pearl was conscious, but she could not see anything. Only darkness.

She tried to create the cliffs and the ocean that she had become so accustomed to, but it was no use. No matter how much she focused, they never materialized.

Maybe being destroyed so quickly and violently took too much out of her, and she could not muster the energy to create the world inside of her head.

Or maybe this was what it was like to be shattered? An eternity of darkness? Maybe this was what the dark chambers were like. She'd never directly heard from any gems who had spent time in them what it was like – and she didn't want to truly know either. Maybe she wasn't strong enough to stop the fall from doing too much damage, and destroyed her gem in the crash.

She tried to calm her mind and allow herself to drift in this strange void. If this was to be her fate, she mind as well be able to find some solace in it. Emptiness would be preferable than an eternity of servitude to her Diamond.

The Pearl lost track of time. Did seconds pass? Hours? Decades? It felt like mere seconds, and yet it also felt like eons had passed. A shiver of fear overcame her as she thought about the dark chambers. She'd witnessed Blue Diamond put gems in there for days, weeks, even half a year at most. But those punishments seemed even more terrifying if those gems' perspective of time made it seem that they were imprisoned for even longer – an almost incomprehensible amount of time.

Suddenly, her fear dwindled slightly. Suddenly she felt it was possible that this wasn't the end for her. No, she _knew_ this was not the end. The indecipherable darkness began to light up slowly – not a blinding light, but a light nonetheless. It rippled outward. Now, the Pearl could see – and feel – that she _did_ have a body. She reached out her hand and felt something brush against it, washing over her fingers. Whatever it was, it calmed her down, more than she had ever felt calm before.

Then, her gem began to glow. And now the feeling was all too familiar – the moment before a gem reforms and takes a physical body once more. With a content sigh she concentrated her energy.

She paused.

She intended to do as she always did. That is, return exactly as she had before. To return as Blue Diamond designed her and desired her to be. But what now? She did not need to reform her body in Blue Diamond's image. She could return however she pleased.

She pictured herself wearing a leather jacket with a reddish hue – a scarlet color. Beneath it, a black and gray shirt, with a cut-out exposing her gem. On her right hand, a plain black roped bracelet. On her legs, a pair of dark cyan shorts and a gray belt. She thought about changing her flats, but she was too fond of them. Plus, they were too cute to simply do away with.

After creating that image of herself, the Pearl concentrated her energy once more. There was a brilliant flash of light and then the darkness left. She found herself standing alone, surrounded by trees. The only light came from the moon and stars overhead. The chatter of organics were around her – the calls of birds and the chirps of insects. She looked around her for the ship but saw no traces of it. Glancing up, she saw broken branches that had been torn off violently. Likely from her fall.

She quickly checked her gem, moving the jacket slightly to get a better view of it. It was smooth and free of blemishes. She sighed; despite the rough landing, it appeared to be fine.

The Pearl wandered in one direction, where the forest seemed to grow more sparse. After a short while the trees began to disappear and rolling hills began. She climbed up to the top of one and looked around her.

In the distance she spotted a ballet of lights. Towers of different colored lights stretched up to the sky. Long stretches of roads led in to the largest concentration of the lights, which were up against some sort of body of water.

The Pearl's eyes traced one of roads, seeing it pass by not too far from her. She began to walk towards it. As she approached, she saw a billboard with flashy illustrations illuminated with lights.

_Empire City 5 Miles_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a drawing I commissioned showing what her outfit looks like, check our this link! 
> 
> https://blue-pearl-lamentation.tumblr.com/post/182974460717/i-commissioned-nacrepearl-for-this-wonderful-blue


	10. New Horizons

The Pearl walked along the side of the road, and with each step she was closer and closer to the city. From the reports she gleamed over regarding Earth, she knew that this was something called a city – a place where a large concentration of humans lived alongside various structures and organizations that helped them meet their basic needs of survival. Plus, there were some which contained activities that they did for leisure, though did not serve a practical purpose towards the upkeep of their society.

Traffic picked up the closer she got to the city. Cars drove by, honking at the vehicles in front of them for being slow and in their way. Whereas the forest had the sounds of birds and insects and nature, here the roar of the city began to pick up: car horns, people talking, music. The sounds poured into a din of mechanical melodies.

Her eyes traced the buildings flanking her sides as she walked by them. Some were so tall that they seemed to actually stretch out and hang directly over her head. Cars crawled by on the streets, and the sidewalks were packed with people walking to their destinations. The Pearl kept to herself; she observed what people were doing and followed suit in an attempt to not draw attention to herself. People didn't talk to each other, so she spoke to no one. They stopped at the street corners and waited for a certain image of a walking person to appear on the far side. She too waited at each corner until the proper sign appeared.

What fascinated her the most was the _appearance_ of the humans. Gems dressed uniformly similar with very little variance between them. Pearls might be more customized, tailored to their owners' tastes, but other gems wouldn't be too decipherable aside from wherever their gem happened to be placed. Yet humans wore all sorts of different attire: hats, no hats, shirts, jackets, no jackets, pants, shorts, dresses, suits, glasses, hair styles, hair colors, jewelry. Practically no two humans looked alike. She pondered in that moment that despite being a gem – an alien from another planet – perhaps she wasn't all that different from these humans here on Earth.

She walked by a building with tables set up outside of it. Humans sat at the tables, with plates of food and glasses full of drinks in them. They consumed the food, drank the drinks, and sat around laughing and talking with one another. Her nostrils filled with the aroma of roasted meat and herbs.

The Pearl imagined herself sitting at one of those tables. Maybe with Yellow and Pink, enjoying each others' company and not worrying about the demands of the Diamonds. She could try this human ritual of eating with the two of them. What would the gems on Homeworld think of a group of Pearls without their masters and left to their own devices?

The Pearl smiled. Maybe then they, too, would realize that there was more to their existence than living for someone else.

She kept walking through the streets. She couldn't tell if the sky shone its starry light any longer, as the lights around her seemed to engulf the sky itself. Signs indicating what the building inside contained glimmered with different colors. Reds, blues, greens, yellows, oranges and purples. One moment she could barely overhear a conversation or two; the next moment she heard music blaring as someone opened the door to some crowded room.

There was nothing, _nothing_ , like this on Homeworld. The Pearl could hardly comprehend what everyone was doing, but she knew one thing to be true: they were free to do whatever they wished.

The Pearl blinked and brought a hand to her forehead. As excited as she was, this new experience was a serious sensory overload for her. The Pearl took a turn down a road that branched off from the main one. After walking for a short while, and seeing the crowd grow more sparse, she came upon a bench and took a seat. Across from her was a large open space with vehicles parked, and she could make out the words “Laurenn's Bistro” on the side of a building. She put her head into her hands and began to moan.

She massaged her temples. She tried to close off her ears and ignore the sounds. Her eyes shut. _Is this how humans live now_? She asked herself. _How can they manage to go about their days and not become exhausted from it all_? She kept groaning and rubbing her head, occasionally grabbing strands of her hair and running her fingers through it.

“Hey there. Are you okay?”

She felt herself drift back from her mind and into the present. She lifted her head and saw three people standing in front of her. “Huh?”

“You look like you're sick or something.” Addressing her was a tall person, skinny with white hair and wearing baggy clothing.

“Yeah,” continued a young woman with gold earring and a leather jacket. “Maybe you had a little too much to drink?”

“Drink? No, I don't need to drink,” The Pearl replied.

“That's cool,” the third one said. He wore a red jacket and looked at her through some sort of visor. “You don't need to drink to have a good time. Right?”

“Right,” the other two said.

“So maybe you're just tired?” The tall one asked.

“Oh. Yes.” The Pearl tried to choose her words carefully; she didn't want to give herself away. It would be better if the humans didn't realize what she was.

“I haven't... slept in...” she tried to recall human biology. “Days.” _Humans typically spend a few sun cycles awake, right_?

“I hear that,” the woman said with a laugh. “Earlier this week I felt like I hadn't slept in a week after working that double shift and a half.”

“You know, something about you is familiar.” The tall man put his thumb and finger on his chin and thought. “It's not the hair, but...”

“The nose!” The girl exclaimed. “It's kinda like Pearl's, isn't it?”

“Oh yeah,” the tall one continued. “You're right Jenny, she does look like Pearl.”

“You also got one of those things.” The one in the red jacket pointed at her gem. “Steven and his friends all have one of those, what do they call them, jewels?”

“Nah Buck, you're thinking of gems. They got gems, remember? They're The Crystal Gems, not The Crystal Jewels.”

“Oh, that's right. Thanks, Sour Cream.”

“No prob.” Sour Cream shrugged.

The Pearl didn't know what to think. These humans evidently knew about The Crystal Gems. But did they know about the rebellion? Homeworld? And they knew someone they called Pearl?

“You said I look like Pearl?” She asked.

“Yeah,” Buck said. “Skinny like you, pointy nose. Has a gem on her head. Wears a teal shirt. Oh, she has shoes like you too.” He pointed at the Pearl's feet. “Ballet flats.”

There was no doubt in her mind. These three were talking about Pink. “And you said The Crystal Gems? How many are there?”

“Well, there's Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl.” Sour Cream counted on his fingers. “I guess Steven counts too. I dunno what they do all day but when weird stuff happens they're always there to take care of it.”

The other three names didn't sound familiar to her and weren't present in any reports. _No, wait, there was something about Stevens_? _The Peridot had a report on them. But these three talk about Steven as though it's an individual_. But an Amethyst and a... Garnet? No Rose Quartz? It seems not much was left of the rebellion. But Pearl... Pearl was still there.

“I see,” The Pearl said. “Could you take me to them?” She didn't know how the other Crystal Gems would react to her, but Pink... maybe Pink would stick up for her. No, she _had_ to stick up for her. It was either that, or they'd want nothing to do with her, or worse – they'd destroy her, fearing that it was a trick set up by the Diamonds.”

“Sure, we could give you a ride back,” Jenny said. “You seem nice enough.”

“Yeah, getting no bad vibes here,” Sour Cream chimed in.

“Same for me,” Buck concluded.

“We won't be going back until tomorrow though,” Sour Cream said. “Do you have anywhere to spend the night?”

The Pearl looked around her. “Well, I can stay at this bench until you're ready to leave.”

“Nonsense,” Buck said. “We're staying in a hotel. I can sleep on the floor and you can take the bed. Besides, it's gonna get cold out tonight.”

“Oh, well... thank you,” the Pearl stood up. “I do appreciate it.”

“You got a name?” Jenny asked.

“Um, well, not really, no.” It would seem odd if she said that her name was Pearl.

“Well, you got blue skin, blue hair, blue shoes. I wanna call you Blue, if that's alright with you,” Buck said.

Blue? Well, it wasn't “Blue Diamond's Pearl”. And a step away from being named after her gem. And it's what the Pearls would call each other, usually formally. But informally too. It let them know that among each other that they were equals.

“I think Blue works.”

 


	11. Just Blue Into Town

It took some effort, but Blue had managed to convince Buck to let her “sleep” on the floor while he kept the bed. Faking having back problems and that sleeping on the floor would actually help her is what finally worked. She laid on the floor while the humans slept. As she did not need to sleep, Blue instead stretched out on the floor with her eyes closed. Rest and relaxation. It was something she hadn't done since getting to Earth. Though, really, resting was a thing that a Pearl often did not have the luxury of doing.

Blue enjoyed each moment of it.

Sometime in the morning the humans all woke up. They checked out of the hotel, and they piled into a car. The humans had what they referred to as a pickup truck. Blue inferred that it had some sort of cockpit to hold the pilot and some passengers, and an open bed in the back to carry additional people, or equipment – some sort of cargo. They offered her a spot inside, but she declined and sat in the bed of the truck.

It took awhile to get out of the city, but eventually they did. As the truck drove along the road, the city grew smaller. She could tell that they were heading in the same direction that she had fallen and began walking to the city the night before. She looked around, wondering how far away the ship had crashed. Blue thought about going to look for it, but concluded it take a lot of time to try and calculate where it fell. And besides, she didn't know how much of value could be salvaged from the ship.

She'd also lose her ride to Beach City and might not have another opportunity to get there for awhile.

Blue's hair twirled around in the wind as the truck sped down the road. She saw more forests, hills, and grass as they got further from Empire City. Blue laid down and looked up at the clear blue sky. She smiled and sighed.

She looked at the azure portrait above her and thought about Yellow. What happened after she left? Did they somehow learn of Yellow's aid? Did Yellow Diamond punish her?

 _I wonder what... Blue Diamond is doing_ , she thought. _I hope no one in the court was punished because of me_.

Blue knew better than anyone else how terrifying Blue Diamond could become. There was one time long ago, at one of Pink Diamond's balls.

 

 

“ _What is **that**?”_

“ _A rare flower from your colony on Narren, my Diamond.” The Aquamarine held it out towards her. It had a long, green stem, and petals of at least a dozen different colors scooping out of a bright yellow center._

“ _It looks hideous,” Blue Diamond said with a scowl. “Go, get out. And you are not to attend any more balls in the future._

 _The Aquamarine looked as though she was about to protest, but she simply saluted Blue Diamond, turned and exited with the flower in hand. Blue peered over at Yellow, who simply shrugged_. _Pink was watching as well and frowned._

 

 

Had something like that happened after Pink Diamond was shattered, that Aquamarine likely would have been punished with more severity.

Blue's hand laid palm open towards the sky. Her fingers brushed against the cold metal of the truck, and for a moment she imagined them brushing against the warm hands of Pink.

She curled her fingers into a weak fist and closed her eyes. _Maybe_.

The truck continued on the road. The sun crept up and shone directly overhead. Then it crawled down slowly to the other side of the sky. A small window opened up on the back of the cab, and Sour Cream poked his head out. “Hey, we're about to enter Beach City. We can take you by the beach if you want. Steven and the gems all live in this neat beach house out there away from everyone else.”

“Oh, yes,” Blue replied. “That would be nice.”

Sour Cream nodded and closed the window. Blue wondered what Pink would think... and the other rebels. And this Steven. The humans were nice enough to her, but they didn't know anything about her.

Blue sat up to see this Beach City that the humans told her about. She saw buildings that looked to be houses for the humans. Large spaces were in front of them with all sorts of decorations. In front of her she could see the ocean in the distance, and before long they were at the road nearest the sand. The truck came to a stop and Blue hopped out.

She walked over to the left side of it. Buck rolled down the window. “They live right behind this little cliff here. You can't miss it. Anyway, keep it real, Blue. Hope to see you around sometime.”

“Yeah, take care,” Jenny said. Sour Cream waved and then they drove off. Blue turned around, facing the ocean and the cliff. _So they're right over there, huh_? She took a few steps forward and stopped.

She clasped her hands in front of her and twiddled her thumbs. _Just go up there. Find her. This is what you came here for._

She stared down at her feet. _She'll understand. She has to...right_?

Blue felt tears forming at her eyes. She wiped them away and turned around. _No, maybe not now... maybe tomorrow_. She wanted to go walk out onto the beach, find the house, speak to Pink. But doubts began to creep under her skin. They hadn't seen each other for thousands of years. Would she even believe that she betrayed Blue Diamond, let alone wanted to start a new life on Earth?

Instead, as the sun began to set, she wandered back into Beach City. She walked for a few minutes and found a bench on the side of a building and sat on it. Blue sat and wondered what would be the best way to talk to the renegade Pearl and the other rebels.

After a short bit of time, she heard the door to the building open. Two people walked out, laughing and carrying boxes. Blue stood up, mouth agape. The pair noticed her and stopped.

“Hey, what?” The purple one with white hair looked confused. Blue looked at her chest and saw a gem. It was an Amethyst. The other one was about the same height, with curly black hair and a red shirt with a yellow star on it. But Blue's eyes were drawn to the gem on the creature's stomach – a Rose Quartz.

“Wow, you look a lot like Pearl.” The Rose Quartz spoke. “Amethyst, do you know her?”

Amethyst shrugged. “Beats me. I've never heard of another Pearl being on Earth.”

“Oh. Well, hello there. My name's Steven. Are you... um... a friend?”

Blue hesitated for a moment and looked to the ground. This must be the Amethyst the reports mentioned, but the other... was Rose? But she looked so much different now. “I do not come as an enemy to The Crystal Gems,” she said. Her voice began to shake. “I am... a refugee who escaped from Homeworld.”

“Homeworld? Yeah, I don't know much about Homeworld stuff, Steven. I think we should go get Garnet and Pearl.”

 _So this is Steven_. She looked at him and the gem. Maybe he was a new type of Rose Quartz?

“Good idea. Why don't you come with us? Oh, what's your name? I know you look like Pearl, but you're not a Pearl, are you? Are there lots of different Pearls?”

“Oh, uh,” Blue twiddled her thumbs. “You can call me Blue. I'd just like to meet Pearl.”

They began walking back to the beach house. “Sure thing, Blue,” Steven said. “So do you know Pearl? Were you guys friends?”

Blue bit her lip, trying to keep herself calm. There was no telling how Pink would respond to her appearance and soon they would be face to face.

“Something like that.”

 


	12. Middle Ground

“Well, that's cool!” Steven said. The trio walked onto the warm sand. “I bet she'll be happy to see you again.”

Amethyst whispered something to Steven, which Blue could not hear. Blue felt herself growing ever more anxious as they walked. On top of swimming thoughts about Pearl, she couldn't help but think that something stood out about Steven. Something felt familiar.

They reached the base of the stairs. Blue peered up, seeing a wooden staircase leading up to what seemed to be a home built into the side of a cliff. Carved into the cliff was what she thought to be a massive figure of some sort. It was larger than any of the Diamonds – perhaps it was a fusion? Whatever it was, it was clear that this was where The Crystal Gems had made their home.

Steven opened up the door and walked inside. Amethyst followed, and Blue walked behind her.

“Hey, Garnet! Pearl! I'm back, and you'll never guess who we met today.”

“Oh, we have a gu-” Pearl stopped.

The room Blue had walked in to was unlike anything on Homeworld. She recognized things like tables and chairs, but there was a multitude of small articles all around the room, of which she could only begin to imagine their purpose.

Pink stood at the far end of the room. Behind it was a warp pad, and beyond that some sort of door. Pink – Or, Pearl, as she went by now – stood next to a larger gem. _That must be Garnet_.

“Steven, watch out!” Pearl yelled. In a blink of an eye, Pearl summoned her spear, and Garnet materialized two large fists around her hands. They leaped forward in front of Steven – a few paces away from herself – and Pearl aimed her spear at Blue. “Get away from her, Steven. She's from Homeworld.”

“Wait, stop!” Steven held up his hands. Blue took a few steps back. Amethyst sported a confused look on her face, turning to face Blue with the other two but not drawing her weapon. “I don't know much about Homeworld, but she told me that she's a refuge from it and she came to Earth to escape it.”

Pearl and Garnet looked at each other, then at Blue.

“That would explain why she's not with her Diamond,” Garnet said.

“Her Diamond? What do you mean by that?”

Pearl sighed. “Well, I was hoping we could tell you this under more pleasant circumstances.” She did not lower her weapon. “On Homeworld, Pearls are... servants to gems who stand above them in the hierarchy. Be it to a Diamond, or an Emerald, perhaps a Pyrite or a Hessonite.”

“Oh, wow... but wait, doesn't that mean you served another gem?”

“This is Blue Diamond's Pearl,” she continued. “Looks like she left out that little detail. What exactly have you told him?”

Blue swallowed, trembling slightly. “I... just told him that I was a refugee from Homeworld. And that I knew you. That's all.”

“She's telling the truth,” Steven stated. “Don't hurt her. Both of you used to be on Homeworld's side, right? But you're not anymore. I think any gem who would come all the way here on their own is a friend.”

“How did you get here?” Pearl demanded.

And so Blue began telling her story. How she began to have visions. How she heard the voice. Researching and refreshing her mind with information about Earth. The recent poofing that Blue Diamond forced her through. Her attack on Blue Diamond. Her escape – though, she left out the part about Yellow helping her.

After she told the story, Pearl and Garnet looked at one another again. They dissipated their weapons and studied Blue, looking her up and down.

“You're not wearing your usual outfit.” Garnet crossed her arms.

“When my body poofed upon entry to the planet, I decided to change it. I no longer wish to wear something representative of how my... of how Blue Diamond wanted me to look.”

“This is... a lot to consider.” Pearl gripped the bridge of her nose.

“Steven, take her outside,” Garnet told him. “Amethyst, Pearl, we need to discuss this in private.”

“Agreed,” Pearl said.

“Why can't I have a say in this?”

“You have,” Garnet told him. “If it weren't for you, she'd be in a bubble right now.” Steven didn't respond back.

“Come on, Blue.” Steven held the door open for her. Blue stepped outside. “Just remember,” Steven began, “you were a Pearl who rebelled too.” He closed the door, and the two walked down onto the beach. Steven kicked a rock and sent it tumbling into the ocean.

“I'm sorry,” Blue began. “I didn't know how much you knew of Homeworld. Otherwise, I would have explained that I used to serve Blue Diamond.”

“No, it's fine,” Steven told her. “Frankly, the gems don't tell me a lot of things, even when I ask. It annoys me sometimes that they treat me like a child.”

Blue nodded, unsure what to say. “I'm sure they mean well.”

“I guess.” Steven frowned. “Well, at least they seem to trust you well enough to leave you alone with me.”

Blue peered up at the Beach House. The other gems seemed to be discussing her fate by the window, so one of them always had an eye on the pair.

“That's a good sign,” Blue told him. _I understand. They can't know if my story is true or not._

“So, why did you come to Earth?”

“Well.” Blue shrugged. “I had nowhere else to go, and this was the only place I knew of where gems like me could be ourselves. Where Rose Quartz's rebellion transpired. Something in me felt... that I would be safe here. I didn't even know for sure if any of The Crystal Gems remained.”

“There sure are. I'm Rose Quartz, actually.” Steven lifted his shirt and showed the gem to her.

It was certainly a Rose Quartz.

“I... but shouldn't you know about Homeworld?”

“It's a long story. I'm her son, and I have a human dad. I don't have any of my mother's memories. Just her gem. Oh, and I can do this!” Steven summoned his shield. Blue recognized it instantly as Rose Quartz's shield. There was no doubt about that.

“I see. How fascinating.”

“You'll like it here. I can introduce you to some people in Beach City sometime. I'm sure they'd love to meet you! Oh, I'll have to tell Lars first. I'll let Mayor Dewey know at some point. Then there's Ronaldo. But he'd probably ask you a thousand questions when I tell him you're a gem. And you've already met the Cool Kids, so that's neat.”

“Right. Uhm... then the humans here know about us gems and Homeworld?”

“Well, a little. I tell them the gems are magical aliens, but everyone seems to think they're my sisters, or my moms. They're all nice, though. If you were worried about people treating you bad 'cause you're different, you don't need to worry about that.”

Blue sighed in relief. “I was so worried about them finding out and doing something. That's good to know.”

The door opened and Amethyst walked out. She jumped down onto the beach and walked over to Blue and Steven. Blue looked up and saw Garnet and Pearl standing inside the house, glaring down at them. Then they turned and walked back into the house.

“Alright,” Amethyst began, “so here's the deal. We agree that your story sounds true and reasonable, and it's _probably_ what happened. Covert missions aren't exactly the Diamonds' style. That's what they told me, anyway. But, until we get to know you better, we don't know if we can trust you being around in the Temple with us.” She lowered her voice. “That was Pearl, mostly.” She cleared her throat and resumed at a normal volume. “So you can stay in Beach City! And we'll see how things go from there!”

“Oh, well, I can accept that.” Blue smiled, but she wanted to frown. She hoped to at least get to talk to Pearl, but instead she was being turned away. Discarded, for the time being. A problem to be addressed at a later point, on her own terms.

“Where is she gonna stay? I could see if my dad would take her in.”

“Actually, I had a better idea. Come on.” Amethyst led them into Beach City.

Night had fallen onto the city. Street lights flickered to life, casting their glow onto the dark pavement. The warm summer breeze blew in the humid air. Maybe today she wouldn't get to speak with Pearl, but at least the gems hadn't completely pushed her out. There was still hope for her. Blue smiled and turned her head, looking out to the ocean. Starlight reflected off the waters, shimmering as the waves rolled onto land.

Amethyst led them to a house. “Wait here.” She went into an opening that the pavement led to – which Steven told her was a garage – and returned a few minutes later. Amethyst was standing with what looked like an older human woman. She had on a pair of jeans, a jacket, wore red slippers. What caught Blue's eyes was her hair – it was yellow and framed her face, and ended in a few spikes on the top. It reminded her of Yellow.

“Blue, Vidalia. Vidalia, Blue. I filled her in on some things to sorta jump start your friendship. And she said you can crash here!”

Vidalia laughed. “Well, I couldn't let a friend of yours sleep out on the streets. Hi there, Blue. I'm Vidalia.” She held out a hand.

“Hello, Vidalia.” She looked at the hand curiously. “You possess a very quality hand.”

“Uh... thanks.”

“Oh, right, sorry. Yeah, since Blue's new here she doesn't really know human customs of all that stuff. When people greet they shake hands. Like this.” Amethyst held out her hand to Steven and he shook it. Then they both looked at Blue.

“Oh.” Blue stuck out her hand. She and Vidalia shook hands. “You may call me Blue.”

“Pleased to meet you. I think I can set you up a little space in my garage. You can stay as long as you need to. All I ask is you help around the house a little.”

“I can do that!” Blue said.

“Cool. Come on in, hun, let me get you settled. You hungry?”

“Hungry?”

“Oh, right, I forget your kind doesn't need to eat. It's just Amethyst who happens to love it.”

“I'll make sure your first meal is a good one,” Amethyst said. “I'll take you to get pizza or something delicious like that.”

They walked in to the garage. Blue looked around, and a huge grin came to her face.

“Oh my stars, this is amazing.”

“Hm, you like them?” Vidalia asked.

“I like to draw,” Blue said. “I don't have anything with me, but I drew on Homeworld when given the opportunity.”

“Well, looks like Amethyst brought me an artist. I'd like to see what you can do sometime.”

Blue looked around at all the drawings. Her eyes glistened, taking in the details surrounding her. On Homeworld she'd only ever drawn on holopads – yet here, on Earth, humans drew on all sorts of different material and with different instruments. Her smile never left her face as she thought of all the things she could create.

“I guess if you don't need anything else, we can let you settle in now,” Steven told Blue.

“I think that will be all,” Blue said. “Thank you very much, Steven.”

“Okay! If you ever need anything, just drop by my house. If I'm not there I might be at the car wash or The Big Donut or something.”

“I can probably help her find you if she needs something. I know all the places the kids hang out these days.”

“Thanks, Vidalia! We really appreciate you doing this.”

“Don't sweat it. You two take care. I'll see you around.”

Steven and Amethyst left. Vidalia went through a door and returned some minutes later with a large rectangular pad, large enough for a human. Or, a gem of her own stature. “Here. Uh... shoot, I forget if gems sleep or not. Well, either way this mattress is comfortable so you'll enjoy laying on it.” She laid it down off to the side of the garage. “Here you go. I was just in the middle of cooking dinner when you all showed up. Why don't you come inside, I'll introduce you to my kids.”

Blue nodded. “Okay.”

The refugee from Homeworld spent the night at Vidalia's. She was happy to see Sour Cream again, and to meet the odd young Onion that she was introduced to. They were not joined by Yellowtail – the partner of Vidalia, who was currently at sea. Over the next two weeks she did a few chores around the house, like cleaning and tidying up, and Vidalia taught her things about Earth and things that people did. Blue took it all in, trying to remember each little thing. After all, it would surely impress Pearl, and show her that she truly wished to leave behind the strict ruggedness of Homeworld.

Steven and Amethyst visited her a few times. Blue even met another human friend of his, Lars, who she found to be a rather unpleasant individual. But she assumed if Steven enjoyed his company, he must be a good person. She also met another of his friends named Connie, who apparently trained with Pearl and knew how to fight. Blue thought about how she would like to hone her wind powers with Pearl. Perhaps the two of them could fight together against a common foe someday.

After a few visits, Blue came to a realization. The young Steven's voice – the voice in her visions – they were one and the same. What confused her was that Steven did not seem to recognize her at all.

And while Garnet stopped by once, and their brief time together was not hostile, Pearl did not visit her a single time.

And Blue had not the courage to go to the Temple and seek her out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your comments and kudos! Apologies for the delay, but I wanted to see Change Your Mind before determining whether or not anything revealed in it would affect how I wanted to write this story. 
> 
> Since I finished Mystery's Pearl, I'll be focusing more time on this story.


	13. The Bits

Vidalia stood behind Blue, admiring the piece from over her shoulder.

“What do you think?” Blue asked.

“What do I think? Hun, I don't know what you learned on this Homeworld of yours, but whatever it was, it worked like a charm. This is great!”

Blue smiled. “Thank you, Vidalia.”

“You know, you've taken all this in pretty well,” Vidalia told her. “I don't think I've ever seen anyone learn the hopes as quick as you have. I don't know how much I believe in the whole, natural talent thing, but I think you're rocking it.”

The two of them looked at Blue's painting – it was of Earth from some short distance away. “I painted it from memory,” Blue said as she pointed at it. “From when I arrived here.”

“It's good, very good. Watercolor painting can be kinda tricky. You should be proud of how quickly you picked it up.”

“I think this is my favorite of all the materials you've shown me.” Over the time she'd spent living with her, Vidalia had let her try out a variety of materials and methods, including ink, pencil, airbrush, acrylic, chalk and oil.

“I'll have to pick up more the next time I go to the store.” Vidalia turned and rummaged through a cabinet. “It looks like I'm running a bit low now that you're here and using them so often.”

“Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I've used so much of it.”

“Don't be sorry, Blue. Heck, I'm happy to see them being put to good use. Hmm, let's see, it looks like we're just about all out of yellow.”

Blue stood up and walked over to the cabinet. Vidalia had a palette open on a shelf, and was holding a second. In one the yellow was completely gone, in the other it looked to be nearly all used up.

“Oh, I see that I used a lot of it.”

“You did. But the painting you did of your friend came out fantastic.”

Blue peered over at the painting drying on the wall. She had painted Yellow leaning up against a wall, with one hand behind her head and the other on her hip. Blue looked at it and sighed. “I wish she could see it.”

Vidalia shrugged. “Hey, anything's possible. I'm sure if she ever saw it, she'd love it.”

“I think you're right,” Blue replied. She thought about Yellow, and wondered what she was doing now. Assuming her involvement in her escape had gone undetected, she'd be doing her usual routine. Attending to Yellow Diamond, helping her with appointments, traveling the galaxies as her Diamond oversaw the various functions of the gem empire. And how much of that time was she thinking of Blue? Of Earth? Of maybe escaping as well? Or did she push it out of her head and think only of serving Homeworld?

Blue blinked and eyeballed the garage. Yellow was an unfathomable distance away now... but Pearl.

Blue went over to a desk that Vidalia had set aside for her and shuffled through some sheets of paper. She flipped through sketches of which she intended to turn into full fledged pieces at some point. She pulled one out, holding it in both hands and studying it.

She'd drawn Pearl, spear in hand, posing on top of a clifftop. The spear's handle on the ground, Pearl sternly looking off to the right, with the perspective slightly below her legs. Blue wanted to paint it, to spend as much time perfecting it before presenting it to her.

“That's a cute drawing.” Vidalia had walked over to Blue. “Were you wanting to work on that next? Want me to get a fresh canvas for you?”

“Uhm.” Blue took a moment to think. About whether or not she wanted to paint it now, or paint it sometime later. _She still hasn't come to see me... but I could paint this anyway and show it to her once we are back on speaking terms_.

“I would like that,” Blue told Vidalia. Vidalia nodded and went to set up an easel for her. Blue watched, but her mind was elsewhere; how long would the silence between the two of them continue? All of the gems had spoken to her at least once, and Amethyst and Steven in particular had grown fond of her. Pearl remained distant. Blue hadn't even seen her since her arrival.

As Vidalia set up the canvas, she heard a knocking at the garage door. “Hello? Vidalia, Blue, are you two here?”

“Hello, Steven,” Blue said.

“Steven! Come on in,” Vidalia said with a cheery tone. Steven wandered inside, unaccompanied by anyone else.

“Hey guys. How's it going, Blue?”

“I am enjoying myself.” Blue smiled. “It's nice to spend the days creating art and being with Vidalia and being in Beach City. It's such a quaint and peaceful life.”

She told the truth – mostly. She liked being away from Blue Diamond, to have some concept of freedom. Yet, there was a hollow feeling in her, a void almost. Sometimes she found herself wondering if she should have remained on Homeworld. To be back with Yellow, to be serving Blue Diamond, to return to the life that felt familiar.

Becoming a runaway, a renegade, may have been a mistake.

And Blue had no answer, no way of knowing if what she did was right.

“Glad you like!” Steven beamed. “Sure, sometimes there's some gem business to take care of, but otherwise I like it here. I wouldn't trade away anything for it.”

“Ah, yes, you told me something about that the other day.” Blue brought a hand to her gem and clutched it. “The thought of...that... it must feel awful.”

Steven frowned. “The Crystal Gems all hope that a way to reverse it will be found someday. I believe in it too. But I can only begin to imagine what it's like for them. Some of them were their friends once, you know? I don't have the same connection to the corrupted gems as they do, but I want to help them.”

Blue nodded. “I believe I'm in the same position. I don't know if I'd recognize any of them, but I can understand the pain of seeing a friend like that.”

For a moment, her mind split and an image of Yellow appeared in her head. Then her physical form began to change, taking on monstrous qualities. She shivered at the thought of it.

“They don't have corrupted gems on Homeworld, do they?”

Blue shook her head. “Most gems know little of Earth, other than believing that the Diamonds' attack obliterated the planet. But I don't think even the Diamonds know that this...corruption exists. They believed their attack destroyed the gems, not altered them like this.”

“They don't even know? That's awful.”

“I agree,” Blue said. “The Diamonds, they're... well, they don't care much about those of us beneath them. I'm glad I'm away from all of it now.”

“Yeah, me too. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up a rough topic out of nowhere like that.”

“You're fine, Steven.” Blue glanced around and noticed Vidalia had gone back inside the house. “Actually, since we're speaking of this type of thing right now. There's something I'd like to talk about.”

“Sure. What's on your mind?”

Blue clasped her hands, taking a few moments to think of how to word herself.

“Well, there was another reason I... chose Earth specifically. Something made me feel certain that I would find something here.”

“What was that?”

Blue continued. “It started when I began to have visions and hear a voice in my head. A voice I had never heard before, yet felt soothing to me. And these visions were of some sort of fountain, and water came out of a stone statue. I didn't realize it until after I'd come here and met you, but over the past few days I pieced together that the statue was of Rose Quartz. And the voice is, Steven, that voice was yours. But you've never said anything about knowing me or contacting me, so I'm confused. Did you not reach me somehow, with your powers?”

Steven put his hand on his chin and thought. “Hmm, no, I don't think so. If I did, then I don't have any memory of it. I'm kinda still learning about my powers and things I can do. Maybe I did some sort of sleepwalking thing and it reached you?”

“Oh. Well, that seems strange, but you know your powers better than I do.”

“Yeah. Sorry. If I knew what was going on then I'd tell you, but I had no clue you existed until the day you came to Beach City.

“That's alright,” Blue smiled at him. _Why did his powers choose me, then? What's so special about me_?

“But wait, you said a fountain, and a statue of Rose? Cause there's a fountain just like that. The gems and I got it flowing again not too long ago.”

“Really?” Blue perked up. “What is it, exactly?”

“Well, my mom had healing powers, and the water that flows through it can heal gems. Amethyst's gem got cracked one day and so we went there to heal her. We had to get rid of all these brambles and vines around it first, and Pearl and Garnet found whatever had it plugged and then it started working, good as new!”

“My visions had vines like that,” Blue trailed off. “That can't be a coincidence.”

“Would you like to go there? I dunno, maybe something will happen if you do?”

“I think you're right. But.” She paused. “I don't think I would be comfortable unless the other three allowed me to. Without their permission it feels wrong.”

“I understand. I'm sure Amethyst would be okay with you going, I dunno about Garnet. And Pearl hasn't really talked about you.”

“She hasn't?” Blue felt a wave of sadness come over her.

“No. But if I ask her about you then she can't keep ignoring it. I want you two to talk. Even Garnet came once, right? Pearl should try to be friends with you too.”

Blue laughed softly. “Yes, I agree with that.” _Friends, yes, sure. We'll be friends for sure_.

“I was on my way to get lunch when I figured I'd stop by. You wanna come with? Maybe you can come with me back to the Temple today and we can ask about taking you to the fountain.”

“Sure! I would like that.” Steven and Blue left Vidalia's, and they walked over to the Beach Citywalk Fries. As per Amethyst's promise, they had gotten Blue to try food. At first, she found the experience odd – consuming food was not a thing gems did, and the process felt uncomfortable. She did, however, enjoy the sensation of taste after she had tried eating a few more times. When it came to fries, she especially enjoyed the salty taste they had when combined with ketchup. She even learned something special from Amethyst. They tasted better when the ketchup became mixed with mustard.

And so Steven bought her an order of fries.

They got their food, their condiments, and began to eat; Blue shoveled the fries in to her mouth, almost dripping ketchup onto her chest. They slowly walked towards the Temple.

Then they heard the scream.

The pair turned around, and saw a massive red-colored, multie-striped, snake-like monster on top of the fry shop. It had small legs on its bottom – numerous legs – and eight massive arms along its back. Peedee screamed and ducked back inside. Ronaldo popped out a few seconds later; he screamed and ducked back inside.

The monster curled around the roof, snarling and spraying spit from its egg-shaped maw all over the boardwalk. Its five eyes glared down at the boardwalk. Other people noticed it too and began running away.

“Steven, get back!” Blue heard Garnet yell.

They looked behind them and saw the three Crystal Gems standing there, weapons drawn and poised at the creature. They leaped above Steven and Blue and began to fight it. Amethyst pulled back her whip and snapped at it, but the creature grabbed the whip mid-air and yanked on it, pulling Amethyst to the ground. Garnet jumped on top of it and began pounding on its head. Pearl gracefully flew in the air, landing next to it and sliding her spear under its belly and attacking its feet, evidently looking for a weak spot on its underside.

The trio continued in this fashion, circling around the beast, attacking and searching for a gem or a weakspot. Yet, it did not seem all that phased by their attacks – Garnet's punches didn't daze it, Pearl stabbed at the legsm and yet it hardly made a noise. Amethyst's whip seemed to have little effect aside from causing yelps to escape its mouth. More of annoyance than pain.

The creature began to move again. Two hands smacked Garnet off of it, sending her into the side of The Big Donut. One hand grabbed Amethyst's whip and chucked her overhead, sending her flying away. It curled around itself and swiftly punched Pearl, knocking her off towards the ocean. It then set its eyes on Blue and Steven.

Steven summoned his shield and looked stoic. For a moment, Blue was taken aback; a young human child stood bravely in the face of an enemy, one that had just tossed aside the gems like dolls. Yet, he looked ready to fight it all the same.

The creature spurted saliva and surged forward. Blue gasped, and in the blink of an eye she jumped in front of him and yelled. Her gem glowed, and a burst of air escaped it. The creature doubled over as the wind made its impact, and the monster rose up, almost as if it were standing on hind legs, and stumbled backwards. Then, Garnet leaped down onto its chest and pushed it onto the ground. As it lay on its back, she began to pummel the legs. Amethyst and Pearl had returned, and within a few moments they spotted its gem underneath some of the legs. With a precise strike, Pearl cut around it, and the creature's body dissipated.

Blue turned around; Steven stood with his shield still in his hand, jaw agape. “Wow, Blue, that was so cool! I can't believe I finally got to see your powers in action.”

“Way to go, Blue! You probably could've blown that thing away if you really wanted to. You alright, Steven?”

“Yeah. I was maybe gonna try fighting it too, but we managed to poof it anyway.”

She shrugged and went over to the fry store. “Well, I'm hungry, I'm gonna get myself some grub.”

Garnet walked up to the two of them, and gave Blue a thumbs up. “Nice job.” She then continued past them, heading back to the Temple.

Pearl bubbled the gem and sent it off. She then looked at Steven, Blue, and then back to Steven. “I'm glad you're okay,” she told him. She walked past them and back to the temple.

“Well, maybe you should head home,” Blue said. She tried to hide the sadness in her voice, but Pearl said nothing. Blue didn't want to go back to the Temple if the tension still remained.

Steven nodded, seemingly understanding her. “Catch you later.”

Blue sighed and looked at Amethyst. Peedee had returned, looking shaken but otherwise fine. She heard Amethyst order three large fries. Blue had dropped her own during the fight, and considered asking Amethyst for some of hers.

“Oh, and Blue?”

She turned around. Garnet and Steven were walking down the beach. Pearl stood a few dozen paces away from her.

“Thanks for protecting Steven.”

 


	14. The Present

Over the course of the following days, Blue spent most of her time in Vidalia's garage. When Pearl spoke to her – even if it were for but a moment – her heart elated. At that point weeks passed and she hadn't even seen her, and Blue began to think that perhaps, after all, there would be no reconciliation between them. But now, she no longer felt hopeless. She had a new hope.

One day while Blue was painting, Vidalia came into the garage and opened up the cabinet. “Got some palettes at the store today.” She put them in, closed it and walked over to Blue. “Now, this here, this is beautiful. I personally find Amethyst a great model. I should show you some paintings I did of her back in the day.”

Blue touched a brush lightly onto the painting – onto the left eye of Pearl – putting the final details on the body. “I would love that.” As with most of her paintings, Blue chose to do watercolors on this one.

“I've never worked on anything as long as I have on this.” Blue put the brush into a cup of water and went to wash her hands. “I can't wait to show it to her!”

“Let me tell ya, if I was getting this from you, I'd be speechless. That's how good it is.”

“Oh, thanks!” Blue blushed and grinned at the compliment. “I hope she likes it. I still don't know when I'm going to give it to her.”

“When are you going to see her next?” Vidalia asked.

“Well...” Blue tapped on the sink for a few moments before turning around. “I don't know. Not the first time we meet, I don't think. That would be uncomfortable... for us both? Maybe after we have spent a few different occasions together.”

“Seems like a good idea to me. You don't want to come off too strong, especially when you haven't uh... what was it you were telling me, thousands of years?”

“A few thousands, yes.”

“Whew. Yeah. I know for humans it could feel forced to give a gift if you haven't seen each other in a long time since a fight. I can only imagine how it would be like for you gems, and when it's been thousands of years.”

Blue nodded. “That is my dilemma.”

“Good luck with all that.” Vidalia put a hand on Blue's shoulder, looking up at her. “I hope this whole, restarting whatever you had with Pearl thing works out for you, Blue. I'm gonna get lunch started for Onion. I'll talk to you later.” She left the garage and then Blue was alone.

She went over to her painting. The hair of Pearl looked as though wind blew through it, pressing against the side of her head and whipping behind her. Her bow flowed by her side. Blue added a colorful blue sky behind her, almost as bright as the gem's eyes. She studied it for minutes, searching for any detail she may have missed, for anything she may want to add, but nothing came to mind (though of course, she'd already gone over it multiple times in the previous days with a similar mindset.)

She licked the side of her mouth and then placed a cover over it, allowing it to dry in darkness. She took off her apron stained with colors, and tossed it aside. Blue then wandered outside, taking in the salty air with a deep breath. She parted her hair slightly, so she could look out at the beautifully sunny day. _Homeworld never looked as lively and tranquil as this_.

Nearby she found a tree, and sat in its cool shade. Blue stretched and rested her head against the trunk, closing her eyes and dropping her shoulders. Occasionally she heard a car in the distance, or someone talking, but otherwise Beach City napped in a peaceful serenity.

She drifted off, when a familiar voice called out to her.

“What are you doing?”

Blue looked up. “My sincerest apologies, I-”

“Again? Have you forgotten already?”

The Pearl clasped her hands in front of her, bowing her head. “My Diamond, my mind went blank for a moment. I apologize for my subordination.”

Blue Diamond crossed her arms as she sat in her chair. “And how will you record the trial proceedings if you are not attentive? Does not paying attention somehow write your reports for you?”

“No, My Diamond.”

Blue Diamond suddenly grew – or Blue and the room shrunk – as a destabilizer materialized in her hand. “Topaz, use this on my Pearl. Unless,” the behemoth's eyes turned upon Blue Diamond's Pearl, “this mistake will not occur again?”

“Hey!”

Blue's eyes shot open and she scampered up against the tree. She breathed heavily.

“Oh, did I wake you?” Steven frowned. “I'm sorry, it's kinda hard to tell if you're napping with all that hair on your face.”

“Oh, you're, yeah, it's okay you're fine.”

“Are you okay?”

She saw Blue Diamond's burning eyes in her head.

“Just a bad dream,” she said.

“Oh, yeah, nightmares suck. But hey, I came to find you cause I've got some really good news! Okay, so I talked to Pearl a bit and she agreed to hang out with you and talk and stuff.”

“She did?” Blue couldn't smile; the sudden news shocked her into near silence.

Steven nodded excitedly. “Yup. In about an hour she'll meet you by our beach house. I'll leave you two alone of course so you can talk about being Pearls and all your Homeworld stuff in private. But for now, I'm gonna go get some pizza if you wanted to come along.”

“I think I'll pass on food today, but thank you.” She replied as if on auto pilot. The only thing she could think of was getting to speak to Pearl, finally. She had such short notice too – but better than having no forewarning at all.

“Alrighty. Catch you around, Blue!”

Blue remained sitting under the tree, watching Steven wander off. Slowly, she stood to her feet, her mind darting from thought to thought. If Pearl was open to talking, things should be fine! But Blue's mind would not let her believe it. Anxieties similar to her arrival on Earth crept back like worms tunneling through soil. What if Pearl simply wanted Blue to leave Beach City and never return? What if she wanted to scold her for coming here and possibly bringing danger to The Crystal Gems? She still had no way of knowing how Pearl felt about it, meaning that the conversation could go in any direction. And that frightened Blue.

She paced back to the garage, her eyes flickering towards the painting. She wouldn't bring it, of course. But if things went bad between them, what would she do with the painting? Store it away? Sell it to someone who didn't live in Beach City, so they'd take it away and neither she nor Pearl would see it again? Burn it? Would all her work be for naught?

She breathed in and sighed. _I can't be so negative. It will be okay. It has to be. I didn't betray Homeworld and come to this planet just to feel like outsider_.

Sure, Steven and Amethyst befriended her. Some of the humans had as well. She was accepted.

 _But I'm still so much unlike them_.

Her mind kept that subject in her forethought often. She looked a bit like humans, but she _wasn't_. She was a gem, like the few who lived in Beach City, but she lived a drastically different life. They'd lived here for thousands of years, and felt love for the Earth for far longer than she could ever dream of. The young Steven and Amethyst had only ever known life on Earth. To scale, hardly any time had passed since she served Blue Diamond compared to now. How long would it be before she was no longer an outsider to this world?

Blue laid down on her bed. It seemed so simple – go talk to Pearl, see what she had to say, and move on from there based on how the conversation progressed. But that would be thinking about the situation devoid of emotions. Blue couldn't ignore the tempest in her chest, the cold storm in her head telling her that it wouldn't be a _bad_ outcome, it would be the _worst_ outcome, and she couldn't even fathom what exactly what would be.

She shifted in the bed, hair falling over her face, wanting to cry but too exhausted to put in the effort. Steven had helped her so much, if only he could act as a messenger between the two Pearls. Then all of Blue's troubles could be handled without her needing to lift a finger or make herself vulnerable. She feared that opening up to Pearl would lead down a path of torture – of her heart being torn asunder in a gut-wrenching talk, where she would leave dejected.

The minutes blurred into fragments of hazy consciousness. Blue turned her head and eyed the clock on the wall; nearly an hour had passed. She dragged herself to her feet and lightly brushed her clothes off. Lightly, she massaged one of her wrists for a brief moment, and then exited the garage. By now the afternoon was in its final hours, and the sun cast an orange glow over the town.

Her legs felt light. Half of the effort she put forward herself, the other half a unconscious energy to bring her to her next destination and continue this escapade to Earth that she'd gotten herself into. Not much time passed before the blackness of the street turned to white concrete, and then bright sand. She looked down at her feet, specks of sand kicking up ever so slightly in front of her with each step. Blue feared to look up, feeling as though Pearl's eyes were pressing against her.

But she couldn't look down forever. Cautiously, she tilted her head up and peered through her hair.

She saw Pearl.

Not poised to attack, nor standing arms folded in judgment, but sitting on some rocks. Blue didn't know whether or not she saw her, as Pearl faced the ocean with her back facing Beach City.

Blue mentally shrugged and, once she was by Pearl, sat next to her. She made it this far, so why just awkwardly stand around? Truth by told, Blue wanted Pearl to speak first. Blue figured that Pearl would be more kind should she be allowed to lead the conversation.

Blue traced her finger in the sand, making lines and circles. She felt the sand on her fingertips, and tasted the sea on the air. Eventually, Pearl broke the silence like a wave breaking on the beach.

“You really attacked Blue Diamond?”

“I.” Blue clenched a small fist full of sand. “Yes.”

From the corner of her eye, Blue saw Pearl nod. Neither looked at each other.

“That makes two out of four.”

Now Blue nodded. “Guess we have a new thing in common now.” She lightly licked the corner of her mouth, as her lips grew dry.

“I believe it,” Pearl responded. “I know the Diamonds wouldn't randomly send a Pearl here for some infiltration mission.”

“Thanks.” She raised her voice slightly. “I've enjoyed it here. Steven and Amethyst are kind. I've met a lot of your friends in Beach City too. I think Vidalia and I are on rather good terms.”

“I don't really spend much time with the people here.”

“Oh.”

The two Pearls sat in silence once more.

Blue wrapped her arms around her knees, leaning forward slightly. Her eyes locked on the distant horizon.

“It was hell, you know,” she told Pearl.

“I know.”

“Serving her, for thousands of years.”

“I know.”

“I went through so much.”

“You did.”

“Then why did you leave?” She snarled and turned around. Finally, Blue and Pearl met eyes.

Pearl kept eye contact for a few moments before looking down at her feet. She spoke softly. “Don't you remember me asking you? No, pleading with you to rebel with me? To join Rose Quartz and live on Earth, as a Crystal Gem? I had gotten to speak to you in private when you weren't with Blue Diamond. You said that me leaving was too much to bear, and that you wanted me to go away. So I did.”

Blue turned around again, flopping to her side away from Pearl. “You just... it happened so fast. What am I supposed to do when you disappear and join the rebels, and the next time I see you you're asking me to abandon everything I've ever known? It's not like I could've understood your position immediately.”

“I know. And in hindsight...” Pearl trailed off, and sighed. “Maybe I should've tried harder, or tried again. I just thought you would be enthusiastic to leave Homeworld and Blue Diamond and live a new life here.”

“Maybe if I knew what Blue Diamond was doing to me. But I didn't see it that way, back then.”

Pearl nodded. “A lot of us didn't understand. Some of us couldn't bring ourselves to admit what Homeworld was for us.”

Blue closed her eyes, already feeling exhausted. “How couldn't I see? Nothing was ever as she wanted. She demanded a perfectionism I couldn't give her. If someone else wasn't poofing me, I was made to destroy my body myself. Thank the stars my gem never cracked. But sometimes I wished it would have. Maybe then she'd have finally shattered me and put me to rest.”

“Don't say that! You know damn well that you don't come back from being shattered.”

“That _would_ have been the point. I don't feel that way now, of course. But sometimes that background thought very much became a conscious thought. I had to put on a smile on the outside while I was colorless on the inside.”

“I can't even begin to fathom what it was like in your position. Being an observer felt bad enough. I wanted to help you, but I feared that the Diamonds would punish me.”

“I don't blame you for inaction, Pearl. Of course if you did anything at court, Yellow Diamond would've simply hit you with her attack, or some Topaz would be ordered to smash you. Us Pearls are powerless.”

“We _thought_ we were. But look at us now.”

Blue leaned up again. “A Pearl who shattered her Diamond. A Pearl who attacked her Diamond. Maybe by now Yellow's started a revolution.”

Pearl chuckled. “She'd love the attention one would get as a leader.”

“Yeah. She would.”

Blue looked at Pearl. They met eyes again, but this time Blue broke it and looked out across the ocean.

“She knows.”

“I figured as much.”

“You did?”

“You and Yellow were close too. I doubt you'd manage to get here without her at _least_ suspecting something of your destination.”

Blue gave a short laugh. “You're right. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I thought if I said something... I feared some sort of retaliation from you.”

“No, that's understandable. Believe me, it was something we concluded when we three spoke with each other and decided you weren't a threat. At least, not an _immediate_ threat. We have something more pressing on our minds.”

“What's that?”

“I believe you know, Blue. You should've still been on Homeworld if your story is true.

“Then you know about the Lapis Lazuli, and the Peridot?”

“We do. And now we worry what will happen to Earth now that there's no question as to whether or not the rebellion really was wiped out. Homeworld knows that we're still here. Some of us, anyway.”

“They do. I don't know much details, other than it's a topic that Blue and Yellow Diamond have met to discuss.”

“Well, hopefully we're a small concern for them. But there isn't much we can do, other than hope we can ward off whatever comes next.”

“I believe in you. Maybe that's why I'm here...”

“What do you mean?” Pearl asked.

“One of the reasons I chose Earth was that I began to have visions of this planet, and I heard a voice, and I recognized places in my vision as being on Earth.”

“Yes, Steven told us that. His powers seem to be developing in ways we can't even predict.”

“Maybe this is meant to be something,” Blue said. They'd been speaking so much of Homeworld and and the past, Blue hadn't had a chance to bring up _their_ past. She struggled to find the words, to find a way to bring up their past intimacy.

That was the something she wanted.

Pearl stood up suddenly. “As Garnet would say, and as Rose often said, a gem seeking to be free of Homeworld's chains is a friend to The Crystal Gems.” She crossed her arms. “So, we do not hold any animosity towards you.”

Blue stayed seated, looking up at Pearl. The way she stood, tall and impressive and confident. That was the Pearl she fell in love with. That was the Pearl she wished to know once more.

“I, well, see...” Should she bring up one of the time they held hands? Or one of the many private times where they exchanged words of adoration, in the shadows of Homeworld?

“I would like to see the fountain,” she finally said.

“Rose's fountain?” Pearl asked.

“Yes.”

Pearl tapped her chin, turning and walking a few paces away. “What do you think it would do for you?”

Blue slowly stood herself. She went silent into her own thoughts. “I don't know.” Truthfully, she didn't; nothing in the visions, nor the message of the voice indicated _what_ going to the fountain would do. “But there must be... some reason I had visions of it.”

“The fountain heals cracked gems. Your gem seems fine. I don't know what other properties the fountain has... if any.”

“Please, Pearl? What's the harm in letting me go in it?”

Pearl sighed. “Very well. Come, then. We're going to warp there.”

Blue walked over to Pearl, falling behind her as she walked to the beach house. She still had questions... what made her fall for Rose? Why did she agree to talk now, and go to the fountain? A few times she walked faster, considering walking side-by-side with her, but never quite making it. Blue walked behind Pearl the entire time, silent, keeping her thoughts bottled up.

No one else was in the beach house. The two Pearls stepped onto the warp pad, and disappeared in its light.

“This is it,” Pearl said as they approached the fountain.

It was as she saw it in the visions. They walked through an entrance way shaped like a star, and there stood a massive statue of Rose Quartz, with smaller ones standing at the base. Water flowed from the eyes of the large one, pouring into a massive fountain. Blue gasped at its beauty.

She looked at Pearl. Something felt off... like she became detached from the conversation earlier. _I should say something, but I don't know what to say. And the fountain is right here, so_.

Pearl waved an arm towards the steps leading into the water. “Go ahead.”

Blue nodded and stepped forward, taking the steps down and submerging herself, leaving only her head above the water. As the water engulfed her, she closed her eyes and sighed. A calm radiance swept over her, and she felt her muscles relax themselves. It relaxed her so much that she absentmindedly drooped her head and dunked it into the water briefly. She shot her neck upright when she did, brushing the hair out of her eyes as it grew heavy with the weight of water.

She brought a hand up out of the water and touched her gem. The first thing she thought about was Blue Diamond. The second thing that came to mind was how powerless that thought was, and she dismissed it.

 


	15. Reprise

Birds chirped a melodious morning song. With the song, Blue fought through the grogginess one gets when recently awoken and sat up in her bed. She looked at the clock. Ten AM.

Just as gems did not need to eat, they did not need to sleep. Despite it not being a necessity, she found herself enjoying it all the same. To a gem – perhaps, more specifically, to a Pearl – the very idea of having some amount of time set aside where one did not need to work, to think, and could enjoy oneself in solitude appealed tremendously to her. Even if humans didn't need to sleep, how could they pass up on such a ritual, one where they loaf about in some comfortable bed and let their worries drift away?

Pearls were thankful for every sparse moment they obtained in which their masters did not require their assistance, allowing them to stand idly somewhere. Yet, humans set aside so much time for their relaxation. Blue threw it in with everything else that had made her continue to find life on Earth fascinating.

Blue stood and wandered aimlessly in the garage, her mind not on anything in particular. When the covered painting piqued her interest, she went to it and lifted it. Again she studied the painting, looking for faults or anything at all which could be reworked and improved. And yet, she found nothing. It's as perfect as Pearl herself.

She wandered over to the garage entrance and looked outside. Blue was greeted by a sunrise and a gentle cool breeze. She inhaled the air, feeling a tender frigidness in her throat as she did. She closed her eyes, letting the sounds of the morning creatures envelop her senses.

She heard some rustling noises inside. Upon investigating, she found Vidalia in the garage fiddling with her own easel.

“Hey there, Blue. How's it going?” Blue saw that she was moving around some paintings of Amethyst.

“I woke up to another great day,” Blue said. “I am... I feel so content.”

“Sure am glad to hear that. You look good today too. I mean, you do everyday. But something seems more radiant today. Did you do something with your hair?”

Blue giggled. “No. I merely woke up pleased with... life, and living. And, well, I did swim in Rose's Fountain yesterday. I think that's why.”

“Ah, gem stuff.” Vidalia nodded. “I think I remember Amethyst telling me back in the day that Rose had healing powers. Guess it healed your ailment, huh?”

“It would seem so.” Blue found the thought odd, but not out of the question. The gems believed the fountain only cured a cracked gem – a physical injury. Perhaps there was more. _If something... else was wrong with a gem, maybe the fountain helps to heal that too?_

While Blue felt glad that it helped her, that would mean something dire for her to face as a truth. Had serving Blue Diamond damaged her self-image and sense of worth so much that magical healing water would be able to help push her along to path to recovery? Did that mean too, then, that Blue Diamond could “crack” gems in a way that showed no physical alterations?

Blue brought her hands to her gem and clenched it softly. _Whatever happened, I'm glad it did. But something still feels weird, like I'm empty, maybe?_ She'd been free of Blue Diamond's clutches for weeks now, maybe a month? She'd dipped into the fountain. But a small part of her still posed a peculiar question, and that was what things would be like if she never left Homeworld. Or maybe, if instead of leaving, she brought up her concerns to Blue Diamond. As stern as she was, she did have a capacity to understand others. She's grieved for thousands of years and became strongly attuned to her emotions. Surely, she could be reasoned with? 

“Well,” her train of thought was interrupted by Vidalia. “I'm getting ready to make breakfast. Care to come join us?”

Blue looked over at the painting of Pearl, brightened up a little and smiled. “I'd like that very much. Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

After her meal, Blue made her way over to Beach City Funland. She greeted Mr. Smiley with an equally big smile and went inside. As she wandered through the park, the aroma of different foods swept over her. Salty pretzels, sugary cotton candy, melted cheese, buttery popcorn. She'd learn to discern all the different scents, partially thanks to Amethyst's guidance. She stopped for a small bag of popcorn, and picked at it on her way to the first ride.

Then she saw a familiar face.

“Hello, Buck!” She greeted.

Buck Dewey sat at a table, shaded by an umbrella and drinking a soda.

“Oh hey, Blue. It's nice to see you.”

Blue smiled. “How are you?”

“Contemplating the consequences of continuing to eat unhealthy food such as this soft drink, despite the knowledge that it holds no nutritional value and arguably worsens my health. And yet, it tastes too good to give up.”

Blue nodded, nibbling on her popcorn. “It sounds like you're in a paradoxical dilemma.”

“Yeah.” He shrugged. “But that's just Tuesdays for you. I hope your day is going well. You're looking cheery.”

“I feel great, thanks.” She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. “I was about to ride the Teacup if you wanted to join.”

Buck looked at his drink and tossed it over his shoulder into a trashcan. “Yeah, that's cool.”

The two of them went to the Teacups and grabbed one for themselves. Blue made herself comfortable in it, and when the ride started, her hair swung around. She couldn't help but giggle at her hair wrapping around her face and neck.

“So how come you don't spin it?” Blue asked, her hands on the spinning mechanism in the middle of the cup.

“I like to sit and relax. I get nauseous if it spins too much.”

“Oh, you know, that's why I don't spin it either. It's a nice ride without it.”

Buck nodded.

After the ride, they waved each other off. Blue then went over to the hall of mirrors. She came across Kiki just outside, and the two of them went in. Some of the mirrors made Blue seem like a thin stick figure, others made her to be a bulky Topaz. The mirrors did the same to Kiki, and the both of them laughed at each other.

She went around Funland for a little longer, and ran into the other Cool Kids, Sadie, Jamie, Ronaldo, Greg, and a few others. Many of the people she'd met over the time she spent in Beach City hung out with her. Before leaving, she went up on the ferris wheel by herself.

She sat in her seat as it rose. From the ferris wheel she could see over all of Beach City, look out towards the ocean, and even see the Temple with the abandoned lighthouse on top. By now, she'd become about as familiar with Beach City as she had the various halls and rooms of Homeworld.

Though, granted, a small town on Earth lacked the complexities of the capital of an alien planet. There weren't twisting passages and endless side rooms to become familiar with.

Once the wheel made it to the ground, she left Funland. It was mid afternoon, and she felt a craving for some bits. Blue went to the Beach Citywalk Fries. There was a line from the lunch rush crowd. Blue took her place in the back, patiently waiting for her turn to place an order.

“Yo, B!”

Blue turned her head. Amethyst waved at her. Pearl walked by her side.

“Hello, Amethyst. And Pearl.” She felt a tingle in her chest as she said Pearl's name.

“You getting some bits? Hah, this is great. Pearl hates eating, but you love it. You're like, both Pearls but total opposites.”

“I _do_ enjoy some food, Amethyst. I just so happen to enjoy flavorful, well crafted food and beverages. Not piles of greasy potatoes slathered in oil and ketchup.”

“Also known as: boring. Blue's got taste though, dontcha?” She nudged Blue lightly.

“Well,” she looked up at Pearl before answering. “I don't think I've had well crafted food, unless Vidalia's cooking counts?”

“It does,” Amethyst said. “I guess I'd eat that stuff more but I don't wanna be a nuisance. And I'm way too lazy to cook my own meals. Anyway, what are you up to?”

“Oh, not much.” Blue smiled. “Vidalia made me breakfast, and I listened to birds singing, and then I went to Funland and saw a bunch of people there. Then I felt like getting some bits, so here I am.”

“Cool stuff. Pearl and I got some errands to run, and we're going grocery shopping. But I wanted to grab some lunch first.”

“Wait, grocery shopping? But I thought you said you don't like to cook?” The line was moving, and so they took a few steps forward.

“Yeah, it's not for me. We're shopping for Steven.”

“If Amethyst went on her own, she'd buy him a bunch of frozen pizza and junk food. I, on the other hand have done extensive research on human diet and nutrition ever since Steven was born, so I know what he needs to eat in order to be healthy. Did you know that the most common nutrient deficiency is iron? That's why we need to buy foods such as red meat, beans, and spinach, all of which are good sources of it.”

“So steak and spinach pizza, got it.”

Pearl rolled her eyes.

“But hey, enough about all that. You got any plans today, Blue?”

“Oh, uhm, well, no, not really.” Blue shrugged. “I don't have much I need to do except help Vidalia around the house, but that isn't something running on a schedule.”

“Pearl's just got these errands to run,” Amethyst began. “You two should hang out afterward.”

“Oh,” Pearl said.

“Well I-” Blue said at the same time.

“We have,” Pearl continued.

“Maybe some,” Blue continued.

“Hey, hey,” Amethyst interrupted. “Look, I may only be a few thousand years old, but I'm not dumb. I can see what's going on.”

Pearl crossed her arms, while Blue turned away. She tried to hide her face as she felt it start to warm and flush.

“I promise to get Steven that broccoli and iron and steel and whatever else the dude needs. You two should hang out again.”

“I really don't think I can trust you with that, Amethyst.”

“Come on. You got a list written down, don't you? Hand it over and I'll make sure to follow it. I swear.”

Pearl put a hand on her chin and looked down at her. “Okay, well, I do have a list, and there are notes on it with more specific details on which kind of lettuce and beans to buy to maximize the nutritional value. Do you absolutely promise you'll do this right?”

“I most absolutely positively promise, chef.”

Pearl looked at Blue briefly before looking back at Amethyst. “Alright. I did have other things I wanted to do later today, but, if I have your assurance for this...”

“Yeah, yeah, I got this, sheesh. Hang out with B, already. Hey, P & B. Like peanut butter. What a coincidence.”

“Go on!” Pearl threw up a hand. “Here,” she said as she handed Amethyst a list.

Amethyst took it and grinned. “Alright PB, you two have fun.”

“Goodbye, Amethyst,” Blue said.

Pearl watched her leave, then turned to Blue.

“So. It's a nice day, isn't it?”

“Yeah!” Blue exclaimed.

“Uh...”

They turned to the voice. The line had kept moving occasionally and they were standing in front of Peedee.

“So... are you going to order something?”

 


	16. Climbing Hills

Blue opened her mouth, searching for the right words to say.

“Uhm, would you like some fries, Pearl?”

“No, I don't like this junk.”

“Oh. Right.” It slipped her mind that Pearl had just explained that this sort of food wasn't something she partook in. She eyed the menu behind Peedee, searching for something that Pearl might enjoy.

“Maybe... a soda?”

“Too sugary,” Pearl said.

“Then, uh.” Blue looked over the menu, though her mind went blank. Burgers, fries, soda, everything seemed to be greasy junk that she'd not like.

After a few moments, Peedee spoke. “You could always try one of our specialty water bottles.”

“Oh, that would be just lovely!” Pearl chimed in. “I'll take two.”

“You would?” Blue pipped up. The awkwardness had been saved. “I'll take two as well, then.”

“Yeah... okay.” Peedee went inside, got four bottles of water and returned to the Pearls. “That'll be $4.50.”

Blue took the bottles, paid, and then walked off with Pearl. “I don't think I've ever had their water bottles before.” Blue opened hers up and sipped it.

Pearl did the same. “Humans need a steady intake of water to stay hydrated. Something you and I don't need to worry about. Still, water is tasteless, yet it's a cold liquid that can feel refreshing to drink, which is one of the reasons why I enjoy it on occasion.”

“I do enjoy liquids,” Blue commented. They were standing on the edge of the boardwalk, looking out at the ocean. “Perhaps you would like to go to Funland with me? I was just there, but I would go again. If you would like.”

“I don't know. The last time I was there I got rather upset at one of the arcade games. You're meant to intentionally hit other vehicles and pedestrians, which frankly I find unsuitable for a children's video game.”

“Oh. Okay.” Blue tried to think of something else the two of them could do, but each time she thought of an activity, she imagined Pearl dismissing it for some reason.

The Pearls stood in silence for a few moments.

“We could go up there.” Pearl pointed behind Blue. She turned and saw Pearl pointing at a cliff overlooking Beach City. “There's a nice view of the city from up there. I don't know if you've been there in the... what, month you've been here? But I've been there a few times with Steven and it's a pleasant place.”

“Oh, no, I've not. Maybe we could go there and drink our water?”

“That's what I was thinking. Also, should anything start to happen in Beach City I might be able to see it occurring.”

“Like another of the corrupted gems attacking?”

Pearl nodded. “It can serve as an observational lookout of sorts with its high vantage point.”

“Let's go, then!” Finally – an activity for them to partake in. Blue felt some tension leave her, now that she no longer had to awkwardly suggest things to Pearl. She'd even begun to wonder if Pearl actually _did_ want to reconcile, or was simply being courteous. Pearls knew how to to put on a face, after all – to give their audience what they wanted to hear and to see, and to mask their own thoughts and emotions.

But is Pearl doing that now? Blue could only hope not.

She let Pearl take the lead, taking them through the streets of Beach City and towards the cliff. At first she followed a few steps behind, but after a few minutes she picked up her pace. Blue walked side by side with Pearl.

“I hope nothing attacks the city and interrupts us,” Blue said.

“Yes, it would be unfortunate.” Pearl turned and looked at her for a moment, before looking forward again. “I like your new outfit, by the way.”

“Oh, thank you, Pearl. I tried to imagine clothing that might be worn here on Earth, and something different than what I wore on Homeworld. This is what I came up with.”

“The bracelet is an interesting touch. I see you couldn't abandon the shoes either.”

“Well, _you're_ not dressed the same either. And I see you still wear your flats too.”

“They're comfortable! And practical, for both dancing and fighting in.”

“You still dance?”

“Why, of course. It's not like joining the rebellion made me stop enjoying everything I did before. If anything I felt more free to engage in leisurely activities. To do what I _wanted_ to do.”

Blue nodded. “I've gotten to spend more time drawing in the short time I've spent here than all the millenniums spent with Blue Diamond.”

“That's one of the things we like about Earth. Nobody tells us what to do.”

Soon enough, they were walking up the cliff and nearing its peak. They pushed past some bushes, and walked a few paces towards the edge. Around her were bushes and trees and grass growing freely. Below, a view of Beach City. She saw Funland, the lighthouse, a bit of the Temple, The Big Donut, and even Vidalia's house.

“Wow,” Blue breathed. “This view is inspiring.” Her first instinct told her to draw, but she hadn't brought anything with her.

As if she could read minds, Pearl manifested a pencil and sketchpad from her gem. “I thought it might come in handy,” Pearl said. “I know you've always enjoyed drawing. Even during court sessions.”

“Yes, thank you. I appreciate it a lot.” Pearl held the items out and Blue took them. “Really, I do.”

Blue put the sketchpad against her elbow and began to sketch. The pair stood on the cliff, a weak breeze washing over them and the faint scent of the ocean pawing delicately at their noses.

“I'm sorry, Blue. It's just that things are so, it's been weird and I have my own things going on and you show up and it was so not expected and I guess that I realized, well, the others kind of pointed it out, and I think I've been kind of rude? So...”

Blue stopped sketching and looked down at Beach City thoughtfully.

“You mean the whole... not speaking to me... kinda ignoring me thing?”

“Yes, that. I think I'm, I've gotten used to feeling like things, or well, _most_ things, were in my control or wouldn't change a lot recently. Between our contact with Homeworld and someone from my past suddenly appearing again. It's jarring, to say the least.”

Blue nodded. “It's okay, Pearl. I can understand that my sudden appearance wouldn't make for a smooth transition into returning to... something like we once were.”

Pearl stepped forward and sat down. After a moment, Blue put down the sketchpad and sat next to her.

“Maybe,” Blue began, “if you didn't...mind? I've told you my story and how I ended up on Earth. What about you? You've been here for thousands of years and I don't know anything about your life here. Or much about Rose Quartz and you.”

Pearl rubbed her cheek with her forefinger. “She, well, perhaps now that you've changed, you can understand how much her message meant to us who ended up joining her. You've experienced what life is like when you're doing what you _want_ to do, what makes you happy. Not whatever your Diamond commands of you. She helped me see that there was so much more to live for than an eternity of servitude with no relevancy for your own feelings.”

“But unlike Garnet, or other gems from those days like... Bismuth... or Biggs or Snowflake... we were more than allies in a war. More than friends. I loved her, and she loved me. Sometime after the war, when we tried to settle and live our new lives, she began spending time with humans. More, intimate than friends would be. I didn't mind, of course. Humans are phases, they live for some dozens of years and that's that. Hardly a blip compared to our lifetimes. So I kept telling myself that I'd adapt to her lifestyle. And then there was Greg.”

She breathed in audibly. “And, well, Greg was the exception after thousands of years. She loved him, and I felt like he and I were competing for Rose's attention and affection. I kept telling myself: phase, phase, phase! But eventually, they decided that they wished to have a child. And to do that, Rose had to give up her form and, well.” She made a gesture towards Beach City.

“Rose is... gone,” Blue said, catching on. “And now there's Steven?”

Pearl nodded. “Between Rose being gone, and Garnet and myself being the only ones still here after the Diamonds' attack I've, well it's been something.” Pearl perked up. “But! I've been doing my best. You have to keep moving forward, no matter what.”

“What about Amethyst?”

“She emerged from her kindergarten after the war had already ended. We came across her one day and she's been with us ever since. So she doesn't know anything about Homeworld aside from what Garnet, Rose and myself have shared.”

“And Steven?”

Pearl laughed, though Blue thought it looked forced. “He knows us Pearls are servants now. Otherwise we've not told him much really. We didn't want him to know anything unless it was absolutely necessary. You know, with him being a child, Greg explained to us how a kid shouldn't know the sorts of horrors that go on there. And frankly, I wouldn't want him to know even when he's older. But I wonder if that might be unfair to him.”

“I understand.” Blue frowned. “I do apologize again for that, I guess I'm to blame for him knowing some bit of information. He probably wants to know more now.”

“He is a curious child,” Pearl said distantly. “He hasn't asked. Yet.”

“So,” Blue began after some silence. “You really loved Rose, didn't you?”

“I did.”

“I'm sorry. I can't imagine what that feels like.”

Pearl sat for a few moments, letting the silence hang over them. Pearl stood and crossed her arms, frowning slightly.

“No, Blue. That's a lie.”

“What?” Blue's face became warm with embarrassment.

“I left behind Homeworld for Rose. Meaning I left...” she looked at Blue. Pearl tried to push out the word, but bit her lip in struggle.

Blue sighed. “I do know.”

Blue brought her legs up, leaning forward with her arms wrapped around them.

“Well, I don't feel such a strong affinity for Blue Diamond any longer.” She wanted to change the subject, something to ease the tension. “I believe the fountain had an affect on me.”

“That's good!” Pearl responded immediately. “So it seems to have helped you mentally? Fascinating. We've never seen the fountain have an affect like that on a gem before. It's a first!”

“I'm glad for it. It should help me ease better into my new life here.”

“Yes, it surely will.” Pearl wiggled her fingers, darting her eyes between Beach City and Blue.

“It was a nice chat.” Blue stood up and retrieved the pad and pencil. “Perhaps I should head back to Vidalia's now.”

“Oh, well, I'll walk you back.”

“If you'd like. Thank you.”

The Pearls walked back down the hill. They were mostly silent for the first half of the journey, until Blue thought of non-touchy subjects to bring up. Drawing, dancing, a war story or two. Pearl answered politely, though Blue could sense awkwardness in the conversation. She felt bad, figuring she must've hit a sore spot by bringing up Rose Quartz.

_At least she doesn't seem mad at me. She's likely not ready to talk about that part of her past_.

Along the way back, they ran into a familiar face.

“Hey there, Blue. Hey Pearl.”

“Hello, Vidalia,” Blue answered.

Vidalia held a pizza box in her hands. “I was just picking up some pizza for everyone, a little late lunch. How are you two doing?”

“Quite well,” Blue said. “It's been.” She glanced at Pearl. “A good day.”

Pearl gave a short nod. “Yes, quite nice.”

“Hey Pearl, you do a bit of drawing don't you? My memory's not what it used to be, but I'm pretty sure Amethyst mentioned it on more than once occasion.”

“Why, yes, I do. I could use some improvements and I'm a tad out of practice, _but_ with enough time I can put together a grand work of art.”

“I'd be more than happy to give you some pointers, if you'd care. Oh, I don't want this pizza to get cold. If you don't mind.”

“We were heading back to your place, actually,” Blue said. “Pearl was walking me home.”

“Ah,” Vidalia looked at the two of them. “Well, come on then. If I knew we'd be having guests I would've gotten two pizzas. Or maybe some breadsticks too.”

“No, that's fine.” Pearl raised a hand. “Pizza isn't something I enjoy eating.”

“Suit yourself. Perhaps, uh, I could make you some tea?” They began walking.

“Tea would be nice,” was Pearl's reply. “And perhaps I could stop by sometime. I think I might enjoy having another person who shares a creative outlet with me.”

“Maybe you could even model for me sometime,” Vidalia said. “I find you rather photogenic.”

Pearl chuckled. “Me, a model? “Well I don't think so. _But_ then again.” She shrugged.

“I'd be happy to draw you sometime.” Blue smirked. She thought about showing her the painting now... but thought better of it. Certainly it would come off as awkward after an already tipsy-toe day with her, and Blue didn't want to risk pushing her away.

The three continued to make idle chit-chat on the way back. They arrived and followed Vidalia into the garage.

“Could one of you grab the door for me?” She called out. “I... oh, uh.”

Blue stood there in confusion, wondering why Vidalia had stopped talking. That's when she followed Vidalia's eyes. Then, Blue gasped.

The painting of Pearl was uncovered.

Her mind shot back to earlier this morning. She woke up, heard the birds singing, felt refreshed, took a look at the painting again and... forgot to cover it up.

Pearl had been walking in front of Blue. Pearl looked at the painting, but Blue couldn't see her face.

“I'll just go and,” Vidalia said, breaking the silence. She put the box down, opened the door and slipped away.

“This, I, uhm, I painted this before, but I was going to cover it up, I was supposed to show this to you later.” Blue meandered forward, blushing, looking for something to cover it up with. “Just a moment, sorry.” She knocked over a cup of water while searching for a tarp or paper or something to use. It rolled near to Pearl and she hurried to bend over and pick it up.

Once it was in her hand, she glanced up at Pearl.

Pearl's eyes were on the painting, cheeks colored a teal-blue.

“My stars, Blue. Your painting.”

Blue swallowed, feeling a tightness in her throat. “Do... you like it?”

“Yeah, it's, yeah, a lot. I like it.” Pearl turned away.

“Well, here!” Blue straightened herself, standing and taking the painting. She handed it to Pearl. “Take it. I want you to have it.”

Pearl took a few seconds, but she grabbed the Painting and studied it briefly. Her cheeks slowly returning to their normal hue.

“Thanks.” She turned and began to walk out of the garage. “I'll see you around,” she said without turning.

“Bye, Pearl!”

Blue watched her leave. Once she was gone, Blue became aware of the strange feeling in her chest. Strange, heavy, vulnerable, yet comforting.

Blue sighed, slowly lowering herself to the floor with soft giggles.

 


	17. Chutes and Ladders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to let people know that I commissioned nacrepearl to draw Blue as she appears post-regeneration, wearing the clothes she imagine. I'm quite satisfied with it! And this is how I envision she looks now. 
> 
> https://blue-pearl-lamentation.tumblr.com/post/182974460717/i-commissioned-nacrepearl-for-this-wonderful-blue

_Maybe the Temple_?

Blue looked at the blank canvas.

_Maybe all four of them_?

She wanted to draw something, to paint something. For Pearl. Though no idea that flew through her head stuck. Perhaps for a brief moment she held onto one of them and moved to start a sketch, but then the flame extinguished.

Blue grunted, leaning onto the canvas and poking it with a finger. “Why won't you work?” She demanded of it. Sighing, she wandered over to a chair and plopped down on it. She tossed her head back and stared up at the ceiling. She decided to close her eyes – maybe dozing off for a bit might bring some sort of inspiration. In idle thought that could turn into a fire.

“Oh!”

Her eyes shot open and she stood back up. _That's what I should do_.

Blue didn't reach for a brush, nor a pencil. Instead, she stretched for a few seconds, shook her body and began to dance. She hummed to herself as she moved, arms swinging in tandem to her body, her feet light on the ground. She thought of Pearl; she remembered how Pearl mentioned that she still danced.

Blue imagined herself dancing. Pearl dancing. The two of them could dance...again.

Blue swam back through ripples of time, to a past where Pearl still served Pink Diamond and held her loyalties to Homeworld. Sometimes, Pink Diamond would ask her Pearl to leave her side and go dance on the ballroom floor. It didn't take long for the younger Diamond to convince Yellow and Blue Diamond to allow their Pearls to join them. Sometimes, White Diamond allowed hers' to dance as well.

Dancing at the balls was not the most exciting experience. They stood rigidly, side-stepping in rows, facing the Diamonds while saluting them. It was all very uniform, adhering to strict precedents and leaving no room for individuality.

But when they weren't in the Diamonds' presence...

There were no rules or regulations to abide by. Their hands and arms could do as they please. Their legs could carry them in any direction they wanted. They could spin or leap. They could lose themselves in the arms of one another, relishing in the safety of being held.

They did not dance for someone else. They danced for themselves.

Those were the memories crawling through her mind, easing the distress of her indecision. Blue closed her eyes, imagining a secluded place where no one but she and Pearl were. She saw Pearl stand a few paces from her, leap next to her and spin in place before leaning over in front of her, going lower and lower to the ground. Such a move would result in her tipping over and falling to the ground. That is, if Blue didn't reach out, catching her in her arms. There, they would lock eyes, Blue's arms wrapped around her, Pearl looking up with a subtle grin on her face, Blue leaning in ever so slowly, hesitant but confident.

“Yo, B!”

“What?” Blue looked up, shocked, scrambling to stand herself upright, but she failed. She stumbled forward, tripping over her feet and into a desk. She tried regaining her balance but instead hunched over the desk and fell to the floor, spinning around as she did. When she looked up, she saw Amethyst standing by the garage entrance.

“I, uh, I was, hi Amethyst.”

Amethyst chuckled. “Is that some new dance move you've got there? Looks like it could use some work.”

“No, I was just concentrating.” She stood up and brushed off her jacket. “You distracted me. Whatever, how long were you watching?”

“Saw most of it. Now, I may not be all graceful like you Pearls, but I can tell when a dance is supposed to have a partner.”

Blue blushed at the words. Had she made it that obvious? Well, she _did_ think she was alone, so she wasn't trying to hide it.

“I'm just practicing... so I don't get rusty. Plus, it helps inspire my art.”

“I can only imagine what kind of art it inspires.” Amethyst shrugged with a smile on her face. “But hey, I've got some news you might like.”

“Oh?” She perked up. “What is it?”

“Well, the other gems and I had been talking, aaaaand it's been decided that you can come live in the Temple with us if you'd like. Well, not _in_ the Temple cause we can't really make a room accessible for you in there right now. But you can live in the beach house with Steven.”

“I can? Really?” The Temple wasn't far from Vidalia's house, but that wasn't the point. The point was that the gems felt comfortable having Blue be closer to them. And this decision wouldn't have been reached if Pearl hadn't felt comfortable with it as well.

“Sure can.” Amethyst looked Blue up and down. “So, if you're interested, we're ready to set you up whenever you're ready.”

“Well...” Blue took a moment to consider it, but a moment was all she needed. This would be the next step that she was looking for, and now an opportunity presented itself. One that she'd not turn down.

“I'll want to say goodbye to Vidalia first. After all, she took me in when I had no where else to go, and has only been kind to me while I've been her guest.”

“Of course. I'll be waiting outside, you do your thing. Holler if you need help with anything.” Amethyst gave a short wave and went back out of the garage. Blue went into the house through the door, walked through the rooms and located Vidalia in the kitchen. She was chopping up some green peppers.

“Hey there, Blue.” She looked up when she entered. “Sleep well?”

“Yes, I did.” She twiddled her fingers before continuing. “And, well, there's something I've got to tell you.”

“Sure. What's going on?”

“The Crystal Gems have invited me to live with Steven in the beach house, and I'm going to accept their offer.”

“Ah, I see,” Vidalia nodded. “I was wondering how long that might take.”

“Oh, then, you're not upset? You were expecting this?”

“Upset? Heavens, no. Hun, did you think I'd be mad if you decided to move out? Blue, you've been helping me out a ton and I've loved having you around. You're my friend, and I'm happy to see you're getting what you want.”

“What do you mean by that?”

Vidalia smiled. “I may be old, but I know love when I see it. You've got your eyes on that Pearl gal.”

Blue blushed. “Oh, I guess then you've seen it too. I mean, maybe it looked obvious.”

“Mmhm. I hope it all goes well for you. It seems the two of you have been getting along pretty well. I don't know what your history is, but, if it means anything, I feel like she might like you back. You know, from the few times I've seen her with you.”

“I do hope so,” Blue responded. “I try to think of the best outcome being possible.”

“Keep on hoping and let it guide you,” Vidalia told her. “And hey, you're always welcome back here. I'm not saying things'll go bad and you're gonna move back, but feel free to stop and chat sometime. Maybe come by for dinner or some tea. I'd be happy to have you.”

“Thanks, Vidalia! I'll be sure to come visit you often.” She walked towards Vidalia and they hugged. “I appreciate all you've done for me.”

“Well, heck, I'm glad I didn't pass up the opportunity to house one of Amethyst's pals.” She patted Blue on the shoulder. “Feel free to take anything from the garage if you'd like. I know you've loved using those water colors, and I know they'll get more use in your hands.”

“Thanks.” Blue smiled, said her goodbyes and went into the garage. She thought for a moment, but decided to not take anything with her. At least not for now – she didn't want to take anything until she had an idea of what the situation in the Temple would be like and if she'd have space to set up an easel and make an art station.

“You all ready, B?” Amethyst called out when she saw Blue.

“Yeah, let's go.”

It was late morning. Blue watched as some people walked by wearing long sleeved shirts and jeans. No more snow was on the ground; there were no remnants of the blizzard from a few days ago. From a brief chat with Pearl she'd learned that Connie had nearly gotten stuck at the Temple due to the storm. Blue had spent that day bundled up with Vidalia and her family, sitting in their living room with blankets and hot chocolate.

Once they were at the Temple, Blue followed Amethyst up the steps. Inside she saw Pearl, Garnet, and Steven sitting around the table playing a board game.

“Yo, I'm back,” Amethyst said. “Blue took our offer.”

“Wow, really?” Steven practically leaped into the air, stretching a grin from ear to ear. “Blue, you know what that means, right? We're gonna be roommates! I can't wait to show you all my stuff. I got video games, and action figures, and comics, and board games, and, ohh! We can watch movies too.”

Blue and Amethyst walked over to the couch. Blue took a seat next to Steven, with Amethyst on her other side. “That sounds like fun! I've watched a little bit of TV at Vidalia's. But nothing much.”

“I'll show you the classics, don't you worry about that. I'll have you well-cultured on human cinema in no time.”

“I like the one with the super powered heroes. With the gold hair,” Garnet said.

“Dragon Ball? Yeah, those are cool. We can totally watch some of them with Blue. We can watch anything... though, I'm kind of done with horror movies for awhile. I kinda had a bad experience other day with Ronaldo and Lars and Sadie at the lighthouse.”

“Ugh, I don't think Blue would care for those movies glorifying violence. Why not something that's uh... what do you call it, animation?” Pearl asked. “Humans have movies where they essentially draw and digitalize art and put it into a motion picture. Think of it like how we can create holograms for others to watch.”

“That sounds fascinating! I saw some of those at Vidalia's, I think. They were quite short, though.”

“Those were probably cartoons,” Steven said. “Same concept, but much shorter than a movie. But we could watch one of those, I have a bunch of them.”

“And you can't watch a movie without popcorn,” Amethyst pipped in. “I don't think I've ever gotten you any. I'll have to go out and get my favorite brand. Make sure your first experience is with the good stuff.”

“Thank you all.” Blue held her hands together, looking at them all. “It all sounds lovely, and... thank you for... this. For my time here, and uh, for accepting me here. I know you didn't trust me at first, and for entirely valid reasons. But I'm glad you do now, I'm glad to call you all my friends.”

She held her gaze with Pearl for a moment, then looked away.

“I hope to keep enjoying myself on this world. I've never felt so, so alive.”

Steven gave her a small hug. “We're always glad to have a new pal around here. You're pretty great yourself too, Blue!”

“Hehe, yeah!” Amethyst clapped her on the back.

“The future's looking bright,” Garnet said.

“It's nice to have you,” Pearl said.

Settled in, Blue learned how to play Chutes and Ladders in her new home.

 


	18. The Temple

“And this sweet room? This is my pad, fit only for a gem as glamorous as me.” Amethyst ran her fingers through her hair and flipped it behind her.

“Still a cluttered mess, I see.” Pearl crossed her arms. “And what's this? Another one of my swords?” She walked over to a sword on the ground, picked it up and brought it close to her face.

“Yeah, your junk keeps falling down here. I started putting it in a pile.” Amethyst pointed to a pile of swords, spears, and assorted trinkets.

“Oh my stars, so that's where they've been! I thought I misplaced them, or forgot them somewhere else in the temple.” She ran over to the pile and began sifting through it. “This is a relic from the battle in the Iberian Peninsula. And this, oh, this I salvaged from that Hessonite warship. And this one here is from when that king...”

“She'll be busy for awhile,” Amethyst spoke over Pearl's babbling. “Anyway, what do you think?”

Blue glanced around the room, taking in the massive piles of assorted...trinkets that Amethyst had collected. Some looked familiar to her; they were gem technology. Or pieces of them, anyway. Plenty of it looked to be things she'd collected from her time around humans – shirts, pants, boxes, toys, food wrappers. All of which Blue discerned had been stored in absolutely no matter of organization whatsoever.

“It's, um, you like to collect a lot! I like that.”

“Oh yeah.” Amethyst grinned. “We can work on getting you more stuff sometime in the future. Until we get you your own room, you could keep some of your stuff in mine. I'll take good care of it.”

“Thank you for the offer,” Blue said. She still only had some art supplies from Vidalia which she had brought over in the weeks since moving in, but she'd not kept anything else since.

“Ooh, ooh, I know!” Steven chirped. “Let's go the basement now.”

“She may not want to see it,” Garnet said. “I don't know if it would be a good idea yet.”

“Why not? We trust her, don't we?”

“It's not about trust, Steven. It's, well, for us gems, it can be a little overwhelming to see what we store there.”

“What's in there? I don't think I could be afraid of anything in the temple. You all live here, after all. Is it something dangerous?”

“We... store the corrupted gems there, in the bubbles.”

“Oh.” Blue thought back to the time where they all fought a corrupted gem. After it had been poofed, they bubbled it. “So this basement is where you put them after you defeat them.?”

Garnet nodded. “There's countless of them there which we've housed over the millenniums. Telling you is one thing, but actually seeing it is a different story.”

“I think I could handle myself.” She looked at the three of them, and then over to Pearl who was still digging through the pile. “Especially if you're all there by my side.”

“Then let's go.” Garnet raised her voice. “Come on, Pearl. We're going to The Burning Room.”

“We're, okay-wait, really?” Pearl was holding a bunch of things in her arms. “We're going to go there? With her?”

“She's ready.”

“Well... alright.” Pearl put the things down. “I'll come back for these later. Don't throw them into some random pile of your junk, Amethyst.”

“Yeah, gotcha P. Don't worry.”

Garnet took the lead, and the group wandered through the rest of Amethyst's room, going through a few other rooms until they came to The Burning Room. The center of the room had steps leading down to a raised pool of lava. Pink, vein-like structures surrounded the walls. But it was the bubbles strewn around here, high up to the ceiling, that caught her attention.

Counting them individually would be painstakingly long. But some were close enough to her that she could see the gemstone inside. Jaspers, Topazes, Rubies, Amethysts, Nephrites, – all sorts of gems floated idly in their bubbles. From what The Crystal Gems told her, all of these bubbled gems were gems that had been corrupted and found, regardless of whose side they fought for. Since no cure for corruption existed, they did the best that they could – which meant they would wait in bubbles until a time came where the gems could be restored to their original forms.

“I knew there would be a lot of them here, but...” Blue trailed off.

She felt something on her shoulder. Pearl stood next to her, with her hand resting on Blue's shoulder.

“Friend and foe alike,” Pearl said with a frown. “The Diamonds' attack affected us without discrimination. The three of us would have been afflicted too, had it not been for Rose's shield.”

“It's horrible.” She looked up for a few moments before shifting her gaze to the floor. “No one should have to suffer like this.”

“Rose believed a cure existed,” Pearl continued. “We believe too. Someday we'll find it.”

The group stood, exchanging no further words.

“There's still more we could show you.” Pearl spoke against the silence. “We could go to my room next.”

“I have other things to do,” Garnet said. She began walking away further into the temple.

“Like what?” Amethyst called out.

“Things,” Garnet replied.

“Well, I'm hungry. I think it's about time to go order a pizza or two. C'mon Steven.”

“I could go for some pizza.” Steven patted his stomach. “I barely had any breakfast this morning.”

“Oh, well, if you wanted to go with them you can.” Pearl shrugged. “I don't mind.”

“No, that's fine. I'm not hungry. I would love to see your room.” Blue smiled at her.

“Alright. It'll be faster if we leave from here and I use my gem to reenter the temple.” The four of them exited the temple. Amethyst and Steven left the beach house to go get their food, while Pearl turned around and opened the door once more. Instead of The Burning Room behind it, a new room opened up.

Blue followed Pearl, taking in her surroundings. Blue didn't know what she expected, but the room looked exactly like she'd expect something associated with Pearl to be like. She stood in front of a lake with many fountains on it. A golden ribbon was above it, curving off into various directions. It was a clean and neat room, a staunch contrast to the cluttered mess that Amethyst called home.

As she glanced around, she noticed something. Behind them near the door, on the wall, hung the portrait that Blue had painted of Pearl.

“I had wondered what you did with it.” Blue lazily pointed at it.

“Oh, that.” Pearl blushed a little. “Well, I didn't want to put it in the beach house. And I don't really put much in my room, but I thought I could make an exception for your gift.”

“At least the background matches your room, I think.” Blue alluded to the fact the painting featured Pearl on a cliff, and thus near to water.

“True. Well, anyway, this is my room.” Pearl gestured out towards the fountains. “Amethyst's room is down below. That's apparently why a lot of my things end up there.” She rolled her eyes. “It's quiet here. I meditate, practice with my weapons sometimes. I come here to sit and reflect on things. It's a comforting sort of seclusion, you could say.”

“It sounds like something I would enjoy too. Quiet, comforting, and perhaps even inspirational. I would love to paint this scenery.”

Pearl nodded. “It does have a charm to it. That's why I chose it.”

“I'm glad I've gotten to spend a lot of time with Steven. I've been worried lately, ever since, well... you know.”

 

* * *

 

“And so,” Garnet continued. “You've earned enough of our trust that-”

“You can come on missions with us!” Steven blurted out.

“I knew you'd say that.” Garnet ruffled Steven's hair.

“I can? Really?” Blue curled her fingers into fists, grinning at the news. “Thank you! I promise to do my absolute best.”

“They're not all fighting,” Pearl began. “Sometimes we're just checking up on a structure somewhere. Or recovering an item that we thought had been lost long ago. Frankly, they can be boring more often than not. We didn't start taking Steven for the longest time because the locations themselves were perilous to humans, not because we were worried about being ambushed by a corrupted gem.”

“But they're good team building exercises.” Garnet walked up to Blue, extending a hand. “Whether we bond over the Chutes and Ladders or while out in the field, we're growing closer and more trusting of one another.”

Blue took the hand and grasped it. “Yes. I understand.”

“Plus, it makes taking a nap afterward feel rewarding.” Amethyst shapeshifted into a baby, closed her eyes and laid down on the ground.

“But most importantly, you're doing something for the planet.” Pearl prodded Amethyst with her foot. Amethyst latched on and bit it, and Pearl began frantically flinging her leg around.

 

* * *

 

“I can't believe we're actually doing this.” Pearl groaned as she climbed on top of the drone and sat next to Garnet.

“We'll trust Steven,” Garnet told her. Blue was the last to climb on top. The four gems and Steven sat on top of the drone as it stepped onto the warp pad and warped itself to the Kindergarten.

 

* * *

 

“Because we are The Crystal Gems! We're still alive and we're still the guardians of this planet, and all its living creatures!” Pearl pointed her spear at the image of Peridot.

“The Crystal Gems?” Peridot eyed the group. “And wait, I think...”

The gems charged at the hands, and attacked them. The Pearls and Garnet leaped onto one of them and destroyed it after a few precise attacks. Amethyst with her whip entangled the other hand, smashing it into the generator at the back of the room and cutting off the power.

“I'm reporting this!” Peridot shrieked before the room went dark.

 

* * *

 

“I think she recognized me,” Blue told Pearl. Blue wandered over to the lake and looked down at her reflection. “Maybe my outfit is different. But I'm still recognizable regardless. Not to mention, I'm sure that word of my escape must have gotten around to even a Peridot by now.”

“I'd like to say that we don't know that. But she did hesitate for a moment when she saw you. Homeworld may know you're here.”

“Stars, I hope not. What if they send some sort of battalion to retrieve me? I'd be putting you all in danger!”

“It's okay, Blue. We thought Homeworld had forgotten about us, but I think we all knew sooner or later we would have to deal with them again. Besides, between Lapis Lazuli going back to Homeworld and Peridot inspecting the Earth, Homeworld would have known we're still here regardless of whether or not you came.”

“I...” Blue took a moment to collect herself and then clenched her fists. “I'll fight alongside you. I'll protect you. And Steven, and Garnet, and Amethyst. And Beach City, and everyone else on this planet. I'll be shattered before I see this world fall to the Diamonds.”

“That means a lot, Blue. We could use all the help we can get. And if you get a better control on whatever power you seem to have with controlling wind, I think it'll come in handy for any fights we have in the future. Perhaps we could train together.”

“I'd like that. Maybe you could even teach me how to use a sword. I don't know how to wield any weapons properly.”

“Sure can.” Pearl walked over to the lake. The two of them looked down into the reflection of themselves. Though the water rippled slightly, Blue could still see the two of them rather clearly.

“There's another reason I like having you around,” Pearl said after some moments.

“What's that?”

“I haven't had someone who knew Homeworld like I did for a long while. At least, not someone who'd want to speak of it. Rose didn't like to mention it much, especially not after the war. Amethyst has never been there, and Garnet, well, Ruby and Sapphire served Homeworld. But not as a Pearl. They served as gems, not as... a _thing_.”

Blue nodded. “Yes. It's a unique experience.”

“All the gems who sided with Rose and Earth understood what liberation felt like. But I think for a Pearl it's just an even greater awakening, you know?”

“I do. You truly do feel like your thoughts and feelings don't matter. Even though I escaped, I still find myself thinking that way sometimes.” Blue looked up and turned her eyes to the fountains. “Or still wanting to please those around you, regardless of your own happiness.”

“Trust me, it's been thousands of years and I get those thoughts too. It's a tough behavior to overcome. Yet, having you here seems to make me be more conscious of them, so I can resist succumbing to them.”

“I'm glad I can do that for you, Pearl.”

They stood, then in unison turned to each other. The Pearls locked eyes.

Blue thought to move her hand. She imagined it brushing against Pearl's.

“I suppose I'll...” Blue took a few steps back. “See you around. Maybe for some training.”

She thought she saw the shadow of a frown on Pearl's face, for a brief moment. “We can do that. I'll come find you later.”

“Goodbye.” Blue turned and walked out of the door and back to the beach house.

 


	19. The Sky Arena

Once the light from the warp pad faded away, Blue could tell where see where the two of them had warped to.

Pearl informed her where their training would take place beforehand, of course. In front of them on the wall was the Diamond Authority symbol – from Era 1, and as such Pink Diamond was included in the insignia. Blue followed Pearl up the steps and through the passageway leading to the Sky Arena itself.

“This is it,” Pearl said. “It's mostly been Connie and myself training here. Sometimes Steven has joined us, since I would like him to get some practice as well. I believe this will be a good location for the two of us to spar in. Additionally, due to its very open and windy conditions, I believe that it might help you with your powers. Kind of like being in tune with a natural powerhouse of what you can control, similar to if we were to be near water if that was what you could manipulate.”

“I think that's a brilliant idea,” Blue told her. Even standing idly on the steps of the arena, the wind blew. Sometimes gently, dancing around her jacket and hair, and lifting up Pearl's ribbon. Occasionally a stronger gust came, strong enough to blow Blue's hair away from her face.

“Something seems familiar,” Blue began. “I don't think I ever came here, but it reminds me of the Cloud Arena.”

“I thought it might.” Pearl frowned. “I hope that isn't a problem. I hadn't thought it could remind you of that place, since, well, you and I and it was where Rose and I-”

“The last time I saw you,” Blue stated in interruption.

Pearl chuckled nervously, and ran her fingers across her mouth. “Well, that puts it bluntly. Yes.”

“It's okay, really.” Blue nodded. “If anything... maybe there's something symbolic about us training in a place reminiscent of where we last saw each other. It's practically the only place on Earth where we have any memories together, prior to the end of the rebellion.”

“I'm glad you're not upset. I suppose we could get started.” Pearl manifested two swords from her gem and handed one of them to Blue.

She turned the sword over in her hand, studying it from hilt to tip. “I've never actually held a sword before,” she said with an air around her voice. “How should I hold it?”

“Oh, I didn't know. Though I'm not surprised Blue Diamond never let you hold an actual weapon. Here.” Pearl walked over to Blue and stood beside her, pointing her finger at the hilt. “Grab it here, firmly. Like I am.” Pearl held a sword in her own hand.

“Right, I think I understand.” Blue did her best to copy Pearl and held her sword as she did.

“There you go!” Pearl walked so that she stood in front of Blue, a few paces away, and raised her own sword. “Now, ready your weapon. We'll cover the basics.”

Blue raised her sword. “I'm ready.”

Blue lost track of time as Pearl trained her. Pearl not only taught her proper handling, but footwork as well. Blue did not feel confident in her abilities at first, but as time went on she picked up on Pearl's teachings rather quickly. She assumed an hour had passed when Pearl decided that using a Holo-Pearl would be beneficial. Blue and a Holo-Pearl then exchanged blows as Pearl watched and offered advice and tips for improving Blue's fighting stance.

With a backhand stroke, Blue cut through the side of the Holo-Pearl.

“Deactivating”, said the hologram. It dissipated, leaving Blue and Pearl alone in the Sky Arena.

“Very good! I'm actually surprised at how quickly you've been learning today.”

Blue chuckled lightly. “Natural talent, I suppose?”

“Well, I'll take that.” Pearl reached for Blue's sword. Blue handed it to her, and Pearl's fingers brushed lightly against her hand as the weapon exchanged owners.

“Oh, I-”

“It's fine,” Pearl said. “It, uhm, it happens.”

Pearl put both of the swords away. “Now then. I think it's time we investigate your gem power a bit more. Understanding exactly how it helps you command the air should give us insight into how you could gain further mastery over it.”

“Right. Is there anything you think we should try first?”

Pearl looked at Blue for a moment, before pacing around. In a few moments she spoke her thoughts.

“From what I've seen, your power comes out in bursts, right? A gust of wind, blown out like an arrow from a bow. But can you create something and sustain it in a more permanent manner?”

“You mean like... making a shield of wind, or something similar in concept?”

“Yes. Concentrating wind into a single location. Instead of jutting out in uncontrolled spurts.”

“Right. I haven't tried that before, but... I'll try.”

And so the training session moved from weaponry to gem power. While the sword training covered a multitude of topics, Blue spent almost the same amount of time simply trying to gain some control over her wind powers. Many times she simply shot gusts of air off into the sky, sometimes nearly hitting Pearl. She nearly broke down at one point in frustration at her inability to do what was asked of her. Yet, she pushed through it, persevered, and eventually was able to create a swirling vortex around her. She surrounded herself in a dead zone – the wind hardly touched her, but a few inches away it swirled viciously. To test it, Pearl tried tossing some loose rocks and debris, which instantly became entrapped in the winds.

“I think you've got it!” Pearl exclaimed. “You've got the air to work as a sort of armor around you. Projectiles should get caught up in it or deflected away, and I'm sure physical attacks would be hampered similarly. Perhaps the weapon dragged away from the assailant, or otherwise rendered useless as they try to retain their grip on their weapon.”

“Let me just...” Blue focused on herself, and on her feet –her eyes closed, and she imagined the wind becoming a floor beneath her, a place where she could stand. Then she imagined it rising, like a platform, and lifting her up in the air. When Blue opened her eyes, she was a few feet above the ground. She looked beneath her, and saw she was hovering in the air.

“I did it! Blue exclaimed. “Look, I'm in the air!” Blue continued on the same train of thought, and moved slowly vertically in the air, and then to the side.

“So you can fly too. Amazing!” Pearl waved up at her. “Be careful! Don't lose your concentration.”

Blue paid attention to herself, and made sure to not lose focus. The wind from her gem did not fail her, and she continued to hover in the air. She managed to lift herself higher and higher, until Pearl was at least thirty or forty feet below her. She then began to push herself through the air, moving around the Sky Arena at a slow pace.

“Are you okay?” Pearl shouted up at her.

“I'm fine!” Blue yelled back at her. She took note of her immediate surroundings – with the whirlwind surrounding her, there was a sort of physical manifestation around her. It wouldn't look like she were floating in the air – it would look like something spun around her and kept her in the air. None of it inconvenienced her, though – it worked in tandem with herself.

She gradually picked up the pace – adjusting herself as necessary as she moved about the air. Through trial and error, she found what worked for her, and what did not. What allowed her to move more freely and precisely, and what hindered her movements. Eventually, she was able to fly around the Sky Arena, almost like a second nature. Blue felt shocked upon realizing this, but it did not come as a total surprise. After all, if she could do this, it meant it was a natural ability that laid dormant within her. It was only just now that she learned to control it as naturally as one learns mastery over their own legs.

Blue then brought herself back to the ground and landed in front of Pearl.

“How... exhilarating! Flying is just...” Blue rubbed her hands along her legs. “I feel so free!” Blue felt the large grin on her face. “That's me up there. That's me, free to fly and be free in the sky.”

“Although...” Blue began to breath deeply, and felt her legs grow heavy. Almost as if rocks clung to her knees. “It does appear to be tiring.”

“Then that may be enough flying for today.” Pearl looked Blue up and down. “Shall we go back to the sword training?”

“I think I could handle a bit of it. Nothing too intense though, please.” Blue stretched her arms before Pearl brought forth the swords and handed one to Blue. Blue took the sword, and the two Pearls began to spar. Blow after blow was dealt. Blue knew Pearl was going easy on her – but of course, this was a training session, so it was to be expected. Still, Blue thought knowing that Pearl held back had to be an indicator that her own skills were growing. They went back and forth for a few more minutes before Pearl sent Blue reeling back, falling to the ground and dropping her own sword.

Pearl placed the flat of her sword near Blue's neck, though not touching it. “Looks as though you've been defeated,” Pearl declared.

Blue looked up. Pearl stood over her, grinning, with the sword angled down at her. Blue felt her breath grow shallow as she took in the sight. To see Pearl standing over her like this? Fear was not the first emotion she felt – no, she wanted to remember this moment for ages to come. She wanted it to be an image glued to her memories for ages to come. A moment she wanted to remember forever. To see that beautiful Gem's face so close to her own.

Idly, she tried to reach for her weapon. Pearl was doing the same. She did not realize though, until she felt Pearl's hand on top of hers. Blue gripped the sword handle, while Pearl's hand wrapped around her own.

Blue looked up, the sword laying idly by her neck. Pearl looked down. They felt their hands against each other, but said nothing else. Blue gulped as the cold metal laid against her skin.

_Clang._

Pearl released her own sword, letting it drop to the ground.

Finally, Blue averted her eyes – away from the weapon, and to Pearl's face. Laying on the ground, Blue's hair escaped her face. Both Pearls looked each other in the eye.

“Pearl...” Blue finally mustered.

Blue lessened the grip on her sword. She let the metal slip through her fingers, and they grabbed onto Pearl's hand. Blue and Pearl interlocked their fingers. Silently, Pearl lowered herself onto Blue, and with a tiny press their lips met, noses rubbing against each other. For thousands of years they had been separated, and now they were together again. Blue closed her eyes, letting Pearl rub her lips against her own. Deeply they kissed, embracing the reunification, rekindling a bond lost to the millenniums. Blue took her arms, wrapping them in an embrace around Pearl. But a few moments passed before they kissed deeply, and Pearl brought her own arms around Blue.

“Oh, Blue,” Pearl muttered between kisses.

Blue kissed Pearl on the nose. The two of them stopped briefly and looked into each others' eyes.

“I love you,” Blue told her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really intend for this to be a slow burn but I hope it's been a good one!


	20. Moving On

The couple sat in the stands of The Sky Arena, watching as the clouds drifted across the sky. The puffy clouds were tinted orange from the setting sun. Blue closed her eyes, resting her head on Pearl's shoulder. On Pearl's lap their hands intertwined, with Pearl rubbing her thumb along the top of Blue's hand.

Pearl gently kissed the top of Blue's head. “I love you.” Pearl nuzzled her cheek into her hair.

Blue rubbed her head deeper into Pearl's neck. “And I love you.”

With her other hand she stroked Blue's back, holding her. Pearl's neck kept itself warm with the shallow breaths of Blue waving over it. Pearl sighed with content, and kissed Blue's head again.

“I'm glad this happened,” Pearl said. “I was scared of opening myself up again, and I worried I would lead myself somewhere that would hurt me. But I think, maybe, maybe things will be okay now.”

“We could go back to how things were,” Blue said. “We're together again.”

“I don't think we can.”

Blue sat up, a sinking pit growing in her heart. “Wait? What do you mean? Did I do something wrong? Don't tell me I screwed this up somehow.”

“No, that isn't what I mean.” Pearl shook her head, and then smiled. “Don't you see? It isn't about going _back_ to how we used to be. It's about where you and I are going to go _now_.”

Blue looked at her quizzically, waiting for her to elaborate.

“I know what you meant, Blue. To go back expressing our emotions together.” She traced a finger along Blue's face, then softly placed it onto her gem. “To... love each other as we once did. And I want that, Blue. I want to love you. But I don't want to to have the love that we had thousands of years ago. I want you to love me for who I am now, and I want to love who for who you've become.”

“I... oh. Yes.” Blue placed her hand over Pearl's, so they were both touching the gem. “I see what you mean.”

“I think that's what made me feel reluctant to accept your pursuit at first. I've enjoyed your company, but I was worried you were in love with the me from the past. That is to say, that you loved the idea of me, and not what I've grown to become. Now I feel more confident that you aren't just projecting the past onto the present and putting me up on some sort of pedestal.”

Blue sighed, and slowly began to nod. “Yeah, I think you're right. Seeing you again was just an idea in my head, and then it grew and it grew and I think it turned into an obsession. It's just, everything's felt like a huge mess ever since I started getting the visions of Earth. I thought maybe being closer to you would help me forget Blue Diamond and Homeworld and all the pain I endured from them.”

“I don't think anyone could blame you for that. But yes, I'm glad you stopped glamorizing me.”

“Maybe Rose's Fountain helped. Somehow that magical water calmed my mind and helped me not feel the crushing weight of Blue Diamond pressing down on me. It helped free me, somehow.”

“And I'm glad I can help you fight back those bad thoughts.” Pearl leaned in and kissed Blue. “Maybe this will help me too. With Rose, and...”

Blue embraced Pearl. “I know you don't like to talk about it. We don't have to if you don't want to.”

“Maybe.” Pearl returned the hug, and they held each other. “I just don't know what I would talk about. Some days I'm fine, other days I want nothing more to go back to the way things were before she gave up her form to have Steven. No matter what I do or think, I can't seem to escape that mindset that maybe we can be together again.”

“Well.” Blue released her, and they looked at each other. “Maybe it's not about going back to how things were between you two, but to move on and live your life. The Pearl who had Rose is different than the Pearl right here.” Blue leaned in and kissed Pearl's forehead – kissed her gem.

“And the Pearl right here has me,” Blue told her. “And I promise not to hurt you.”

“Oh, Blue. That's so sweet of you to say.” Pearl's cheeks flushed blue. “Honestly, maybe I felt reluctant to open up to you again because I was worried I couldn't love you properly. I'd just be putting you in place of what Rose was to me. And I didn't want to do that to you, because you deserve so much more than to be a replacement.”

“The thought touched my mind, although briefly. But it's something I think we can work on together and be communicative with, just as you allow me to be open about my still conflicted feelings with Blue Diamond and Homeworld.”

Pearl let a small smile spread to her lips. “You and I... two Pearls trying to overcome their greatest enemies: their own minds.”

Blue picked up Pearl's hand and held it. “And we'll be strong together. I'll always be there for you, no matter what. Whether you're dejected from past experiences, or facing a foe. I won't let the Diamonds or anyone else hurt you.”

Pearl almost broke into a laugh. “My stars, I would think _I_ should be the one saying that to _you_.”

Blue grinned. “Well, don't forget that _I'm_ a terrifying Renegade too.”

“Feared from Earth to Homeworld.”

They locked eyes for a moment before they kissed once more, holding each other as their kisses became harder and their passions flared up. Pearl moved her hand onto Blue's gem and squeezed it slightly. Blue gasped and sighed, kissing Pearl harder.

Eventually, Pearl broke off the kisses and slid her head down onto Blue's chest. Pearl kissed the gem, then began giving it small licks between kisses. Blue smiled and laughed heartily when she felt the tongue. “Stars, Pearl, you never did _this_ on Homeworld.”

“I want you to feel good.” Pearl looked up at Blue. “And I _may_ have been daydreaming of this moment for a week or two now.”

Blue put on a mischievous smile. “Well, why don't you get back to work then?”

Pearl gave a grin of her own in response before sliding her tongue onto Blue's gem once more.

 

* * *

 

The moon cast a dim glow onto the Pearls, their gems glimmering in the moonlight. They laid in the stands of the arena, Pearl's head resting on Blue's chest. The breeze had become cold with the night sky.

“I'm glad you came here, Blue.” Pearl turned her head so she could kiss the gem.

“I'm glad I came here too. And that you're still alive and well.”

“I'll always be here for you too. I'll protect you just as I've been protecting the Earth for thousands of years.”

“Maybe someday you'll even let me live in your room.”

Pearl laughed. “Well, I think at this point it's more about Garnet and Amethyst being okay with you living in the actual Temple. Though, I doubt they would be opposed to it if I asked them.”

Blue twirled her fingers in Pearl's hair. “Have I told you that I love you?”

“Quite a lot today. I think the last time you told me was when you were licking my gem.”

“Like this?” Blue scurried around until she was on top of Pearl, and pressed her lips against Pearl's gem, her tongue lapping against it.

Pearl's cheeks flushed up and she giggled. “Yes, like that!”

After a few seconds of licking, she leaned into Pearl's ear. “I love you, Pearl.”

“And I love you.”

Blue looked down at Pearl, smiling, when she heard Pearl suddenly gasp.

“We've been here for so long! I think we should head back to the Temple. The others must be worried about us.”

“Oh?” Blue glanced around, and it sunk in. The moon was out, and seemed a bit high in the sky. Much time had passed. “You're right, let's go.”

The two Pearls got to their feet and hurried to the warp pad. Before they stepped onto it, they interlocked their fingers and kissed.

“How should we tell them?” Blue asked.

Pearl shrugged. She took Blue by the hand and they stepped onto the warp pad. “We'll figure something out later. Let's just enjoy ourselves in the meantime.”

With a shimmer of light, the warp pad activated. In a few seconds they were standing in the beach house.

The three of them – Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven – stood in the kitchen, eyes on the Pearls.

“Hah! See, I told you guys.” Amethyst pointed and grinned. “Those two were off having some quality time together.”

“Amethyst, what-” Pearl trailed off when she realized the two of them were still holding hands.

“Oh.” Blue looked down and noticed the same. She awkwardly let go and blushed.

“We were just, uh... we went to The Sky Arena to train and Blue got really tired at the end, so I was helping give her support so she could get back here and rest.”

“Pearl.” Garnet had her arms crossed.

“Y-yes?”

Garnet went from standing still and stoic, to a friendly grin. “This is cute.”

Pearl smiled and shifted on her feet.

“They like each other!” Steven exclaimed.

Pearl looked at Blue and they both laughed. “Well, I guess this is how they're finding out.” Pearl said.

“Easier than I expected,” Blue replied.

Amethyst walked up to Pearl and clapped her on the back. “Way to go, P. I'm proud of ya.”

“And you too,” she pointed at Blue and laughed. “Vidalia said that you wouldn't be together until the end of the month. I said, no, these two lovebirds only need three weeks. Looks like Amethyst won that bet, and I got a winning pizza to claim tomorrow.”

“Amethyst! You placed a bet on me and Blue having a relationship together?”

“Yeah. And I won. I knew it wouldn't take long for you to break down and give in to Blue.”

Pearl rolled her eyes. “I suppose I should've expected something like this from you.”

“To be fair, we all thought that it was merely a matter of time.” Garnet said.

Steven nodded. “Yeah. The whole thing was kinda obvious, but we weren't gonna say anything.”

Pearl sighed, then walked forward. She ruffled up Steven's hair, and Garnet put a hand on Pearl's shoulder.

“Thanks for the support, you three,” Pearl said. “I appreciate having you all in my life.”

She turned and looked at Blue. “Including you, my sweet Blue.”

 


	21. A Home

Pearl and Blue walked along the beach, their feet leaving impressions in the wet sand. Overhead, the noon sun kept them warm despite the wind blowing cool air from somewhere beyond the ocean. Blue squeezed Pearl's hand, smiling as they strolled down the beach.

They passed by The Cool Kids, who were laying on a blanket beneath a large umbrella. Blue gave them a short wave as they approached.

“Hey, Blue,” Buck said. “You two are looking cool today.”

“Thanks, Buck,” Blue replied. “We're talking a walk, since it's such a nice day out.”

“Yeah. It is.”

“The sun doesn't just give off warmth, it gives off powerful vibes for creativity,” Sour Cream interjected. “We've only been out here for an hour, but I've already felt the music coursing through my soul. And also I'm sun burnt a little.” He poked at his arm and grimaced when the finger made contact with skin.

“I told you that you didn't put on enough sun screen,” Jenny scolded. “You're so pale that you burn up after like ten minutes.”

“Yeah man, but I don't want the sun screen to block the inspiration. That defeats the whole purpose of being out here.”

“Sun screen can irritate the skin,” Buck began. “You don't need it so long as you're smart about the length of exposure you have to the sun.”

“That's what I'm talking about,” Sour Cream replied.

The Pearls looked at each other. Blue tilted her head, and Pearl shrugged. “Well, we'll let you get back to that,” Pearl told them.

“Alright.” Buck nodded. “Catch you later.”

They continued down the beach. Blue looked at the board walk and saw a line at the fry shop. Seeing all the people waiting to be served – seeing the crowd reminded her that it was around time for lunch.

“Oh, I have an idea!” Blue exclaimed.

“What is it?” Pearl asked.

She tugged at Pearl's hand, leading her in towards the city. “Let's go stop by Vidalia's. It's been awhile since I was there last, and I'd love to go and see her.”

“Oh? Sure. I don't see why not.” Pearl let herself be guided by Blue. “Remember when she said I could be a model?”

“I do.” Blue turned and smiled at her. “And I still agree with her statement.”

Pearl laughed. “And perhaps I'll model for you someday.”

Blue tightened her grip. “I'd like that very much.”

They strolled through the streets of Beach City, and Blue could think of nothing but how at peace she felt being hand-in-hand with Pearl. She couldn't help but grin and laugh. When Pearl asked her what was so funny, she pulled Pearl in close and they kissed.

“Just thinking about you.” Blue hugged her.

Pearl made a sound, some sort of content sigh, and returned the hug.

When they arrived at Vidalia's house, Blue knocked on the side of the garage and walked in. Inside she saw Vidalia at an easel, painting some sort of mountainous landscape.

“Why, hello Blue! It's great to see you again, hon.” Vidalia put down her brush and went to hug Blue.

“Same to you, Vidalia.” Blue hugged her and gave her a few pats on the back. “How are you? And everyone else?”

“Everything's been swell. Yellowtail was back for about a week, but he's out on the sea again. Sour Cream's been out with his friends and working on some music project, I think. And Onion, well he's his usual self. I think he's somewhere on the boardwalk right now.”

“Right, and yourself?”

“Same as usual,” Vidalia said. “Been painting a lot more, though. Ever since you showed up, it rekindled something in me. Heck, even after you moved out to the Temple I've retained that passion you gave me. I've been painting some mountains from memory, back when I took a road trip out west last year.”

“I see. It's coming along well!”

“Thank you. And how've you two been?” She looked at the two Pearls and crossed her arms. “Thanks to you, I lost a bet with Amethyst.”

“We heard,” Pearl said.

“It was, uhm,” Blue began to blush. “We were wondering how to tell the others, but we kinda inadvertently exposed ourselves.”

Vidalia smiled. “Well, I'm just glad you're both happy. I know you didn't tell me much about what your life was like before you came to Earth, but sounds like it was really tough. You deserve to have good things happen to you.”

“Oh, where are my manners?” Vidalia shook her head. “Would you two like to come in and sit? I could warm us up some tea.”

Blue looked at Pearl, and she nodded.

“We'd like that,” Blue told her.

“Then come on in. I've got plenty of different teas for you to choose from. Let's go pick one or two out.”

Vidalia opened the door to the house, and led them to the kitchen. Blue and Pearl took a seat at the kitchen table, while Vidalia went about the kitchen preparing the tea. The three chatted for a bit, and Vidalia joined them at the table after finishing and serving the tea. Even Pearl, who hardly ate or drank, took a cup for herself.

“So, as much as I don't like to pry,” Vidalia began, “I'd like to know how it happened. Who made the first move? And what took so long?” Vidalia looked at the Pearls, curiosity strewn across her wizened face.

“Well, gosh, I guess it might take awhile to explain it all,” Blue said to her.

“Right, right, of course.” She waved her hand. “And there'd probably be a lot to explain with the whole Homeworld thing all those years ago. I kinda have a vague idea with the whole, you gems live much longer than humans thing.”

“Well, yes,” Blue replied. “Our past on Homeworld explains the length. I think.” She looked at Pearl, who nodded. “Yes, yes it does.”

“As for the first move, I suppose Blue can take credit for that,” Pearl added. “I think she actively pursued me more than I did her.” She lowered her voice. “I didn't do too much.”

“So that's what you call it, huh?” Blue bumped her shoulder into Pearl, smiling as she did.

Vidalia chuckled. “I had a feeling it was you, Blue.” She pointed with her hand holding the mug. “You seem like the pursuing type.”

Blue shrugged and drank her tea. “I suppose pursuing Pearl is one of my first actions as a freed gem.”

“Mmhm.” Vidalia nodded. “I dig this confident attitude you've built up. I remember a meek girl showing up at my doorstep, so unsure of herself and full of doubts. But look at you now.”

“It's been a great transformation,” Pearl chimed in.

“I... thanks. It's quite odd to think how much I've grown in such little time, compared to all those years on Homeworld where I hardly developed. Earth is... a beautiful planet. I don't regret leaving for here at all.”

“And we're glad to have you,” Pearl said.

Blue sighed and sat back in her chair. “There must be an infinite amount of worth to this planet. It's so clear to me why you and The Crystal Gems all chose to devote yourself to protecting it.”

“Rose was the first to see the beauty in this world. And then we followed her.”

They stayed a bit longer before departing. Vidalia sent them off with some chocolate muffins that she had baked earlier that day. They thanked her and left around sunset. This time, it was Pearl who took the lead, and brought Blue back to the cliff they had gone to on one of the first days they spent alone together. Once they reached it, they sat by the edge and nibbled at their cupcakes.

Blue edged herself towards Pearl, so they sat side by side, hip to hip. They each had a hand on the others' knee, while they ate with the other. Once they were finished, they got in closer and cuddled, their eyes set forward watching the sun lay itself to rest beneath the horizon.

Blue kissed Peal on the cheek. Pearl returned a kiss on Blue's nose. Blue responded in kind, and then Pearl pressed her own lips against Blue's. As the night grew cold from the sun's sleep, they kept each other warm in their arms. Blue smiled as Pearl's lips touched her own, and she closed her eyes. Nowhere in the galaxy felt more safe than Pearl's arms.

Blue put her head in Pearl's lap and looked up at her. Pearl looked down, smiling as she brushed the hair out of Blue's eyes. Slowly, Pearl brushed her fingers through Blue's hair.

“So, Pearl, do we have a, um, well, you know, I was wondering if we maybe had...”

Pearl put her hand on Blue's cheek and stroked it with her thumb. “Had a?”

“A future.”

“Together?”

Blue gave a short nod.

“I think we do.” Pearl glanced up and looked out to the ocean. “I think we'll have a life to build together.”

“I would very much like that,” Blue said.

“Me too.”

“I can get to know Garnet and Amethyst better. And Steven. And learn more about the rebellion. And Vidalia. And those Cool Kids. And see what Earth has to offer. And be here spending all of that with you. Everything will be all the sweeter since I'll be with you, Pearl. You'll be there with me.”

“I'll enjoy having you around, Blue. You've helped me a bit with my feelings for Rose. I'd be glad to help you see what your life can be like when you're doing everything that you want to do, everything that you want to feel. Not what your Diamond is telling you to think or to feel.”

“And my own room in the Temple?”

“We can do that.”

“And more training so I can master my gem power?”

“Naturally.”

“And laying in your arms as you kiss me?”

“Whenever you want.” Pearl giggled.

Blue buried herself into Pearl's stomach, nuzzling against her. “I'd like that. So very, very much.”

“Then I'll give you all the kisses you want, dear.”

Blue sat up, and held onto Pearl's hand.

“Then we're going to spend a long, long time kissing. We have quite a bit of time to catch up on, after all.”

“That we do.” Pearl leaned in towards Blue and kissed her. “We sure do.”

 


	22. The Planets' Protectors

Blue sat on the boardwalk, tracing her finger in the sand and drawing little pictures in the grains. Her fingers whipped around the sand, creating a sand figure of Pearl. A small smile came to Blue's lips. She then began working on drawing herself standing next to Pearl, when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

“Well, that looks to be coming along nicely.”

Blue turned around and saw Pearl standing behind her.

“Not my best work, more of a lazy doodle. I'm just sketching what's on my mind.”

“So I'm on your mind?”

Blue stood up and gave Pearl a quick kiss. “You always are.”

Pearl laughed and kissed Blue on the cheek. “Were you going to be up to anything tonight? If not, I thought we could plan something together. I bought a new jigsaw puzzle if you'd like to try it out.”

“That would be nice. We can see how long it takes us! And it would be a good distraction, too.”

Pearl sighed, frowned, and looked in towards Beach City. “I wonder how much longer we have.”

“Well, with any luck, at least it won't be-”

Blue stumbled forward as a loud noise burst through the air. The ground shook as if there were an earthquake. Pearl reached out and grabbed Blue before she fell. After a few seconds the shock wave and the rumbling ceased.

Blue looked around with a worried look. “What was that?”

Pearl glanced around, then looked in the sky. She pointed. Blue followed the finger.

In the sky there was a green ship in the shape of a hand, its finger pointed at the Temple.

“Pearl, I think that's-”

“Peridot.”

Blue clenched her fists. “So Lapis Lazuli's message was right. She's come back.”

“Quick, we need to find the others.”

 

* * *

 

“It was the right choice, right?” Pearl looked as though she was about to cry.

Blue placed a hand on Pearl's shoulder. “Yes. It isn't safe here for Steven. You know how dangerous Homeworld is.”

“And it's true that Steven can help inspire and lead the townspeople,” Garnet began. “Getting them out of here and to safety is just as important as being the ones who repel Peridot and any other Homeworld gems from Earth.”

“The light canons didn't work!” Amethyst kicked at the sand. “What else can we do to the ship?”

The beach began to glow a green color as the ship grew closer.

“Opal can help,” Garnet stated.

Pearl and Amethyst looked at each other, nodded, and did a quick dance. In a flash of light they fused, forming Opal. The fusion brought back her arm, forming arrows of energy in the bow, and fired them at the ship. They sailed towards it, making direct hits to the craft. Yet they did nothing to halt it.

Blue looked up towards the ship. _Maybe I can help_. _I don't know if my wind would be strong enough to knock it out of the sky, but it must be worth a shot_.

She stepped forward, preparing her gem to launch an attack.

“At least Steven's safe.” Garnet stared at the ship as it began to descend.

“Hey guys!”

Blue, Opal, and Garnet all turned around. Running towards them was Steven. In their confusion, Opal was broken, and Pearl and Amethyst fell to the ground.

“You came back,” Amethyst said coolly.

Pearl's eyes widened. “What are you doing here? Steven, you need to leave!”

“But-”

“It's too late!” Garnet yelled. “Just stay behind us.”

The ship descended out above the water. It halted in front of them. The four gems stood in front of Steven as it opened its palm. A ball rolled out from the exterior. The first gem to emerge from the ship was Peridot; she walked out to the tip of the finger and sneered down at them.

“That's them. The ones who've been destroying my machines.” She then pointed at Blue. “And there, that's the renegade. Blue Diamond's rogue Pearl.”

Another gem walked up behind Peridot. Blue recognized her as a Jasper, though Blue was unfamiliar with this particular individual.

Jasper looked at Blue first. “And what a horrid outfit she's wearing. So this is it, huh? All this planet has to oppose me?

“Jasper, they keep interfering with my work!”

“Looks like a waste of time. Hey, get over here.”

Jasper grabbed another gem and pulled her out in front of her.

“Lapis!” Steven exclaimed.

“This is their base?”

Lapis looked away. “Yes.”

“You need to leave immediately,” Garnet told her.

Amethyst began to speak, but Jasper cut her off. “And neither of you two saw Rose? This is what's left of her army? Some lost, defective Pearl... an overcooked runt, and _this_ shameless display? And that is?”

“It calls itself a Steven,” Peridot interjected.

“Right, a human. And the latest addition to this failed rebellion is none other than Blue Diamond's Pearl.”

Jasper shook her head. “I had hoped to find Rose, but I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. Blue Diamond will be pleased when I bring back her property.” She grinned. “Oh, I don't suppose you know?”

“Know what?” Blue glared at Jasper.

“My orders are to bring you back however I see fit. And you know, it's easier to transport a Pearl when it's been broken into pieces.”

She turned around. “Still, I'm not needed. Take them out with the ship.”

Peridot began fiddling with a computer terminal in front of her. The ship rose up, pointing a finger at the group, and began to glow. The ground shook as it powered up.

“Steven, this isn't safe. Get out of here!” Garnet yelled at Steven.

“No. This is my home, and I won't let you defend it alone. I'm a Crystal Gem too!”

Steven leaped forward as the ship fired. Blue gasped, but her legs wouldn't move. She wanted to jump in front of Steven, to protect him from the guns. Blue knew how powerful the ships were, and knew that it would be impossible for him to survive a direct hit.

As he jumped in front of the group, though, his shield activated. The ship's blast connected with the shield, kicking up dust. When it settled, the group was left unscathed.

“That shield...” Jasper's mouth fell agape. “That symbol. You have the power of Rose Quartz.”

“Now do you see why I needed an escort?” Peridot frowned.

“Forget about the mission.”

“What?” Peridot asked.

“ **Your** mission, you dolt. We're still bringing that defective Pearl back to Blue Diamond. But Yellow Diamond needs to see this... _thing_. This Steven.

Garnet leaped from behind Steven, fist raised. Jasper summoned her own gem weapon, a helmet, and let it connect with Garnet's fist. They exchanged a few blows.

“Steven, run!” Garnet began to charge at Jasper.

Jasper pulled out a destabilizer, and grinned.

“Wait, no!” Blue called out. In a blink of an eye her gem glowed, and a gust of wind shot forth towards Jasper. Blue concentrated her aim, and all of its force connected with Jasper's hand just below her thumb. Jasper let out a grunt as it connected, dropping the destabilizer to the ground.

“It's a destabilizer,” Blue told Garnet. “If it connects with you, your form dissipates immediately.”

Jasper looked annoyed for a moment, but then her grin reappeared. “So, you've managed to gain more control over your powers. Good. I was hoping for an actual challenge. But, seeing as how you've told them about destabilizers...”

Jasper turned her head towards the ship. “Alright, Rubies, get out here!”

“I didn't want to bring them,” Jasper spoke aloud, her words aimed to no one in particular. “But Blue Diamond insisted I bring a few for backup. This should make for a more even playing field, you traitor.”

Blue heard some voices coming from inside the ship, followed by the pit-patter of feet running along metal. Five Rubies leaped from the ship's fingers and landed behind Jasper.

“Reporting for duty, Jasper! What is your command?”

“Do your...” she hesitated for a moment. “ _Fusion_ technique. Since you're too weak to go head on against these gems, as pathetic as they are. Handle these rebels, and that's including Blue Diamond's Pearl. I've got my eyes set on whatever this one is supposed to be. If she has Rose Quartz's powers, then I want to destroy it with my own hands.”

The Ruby squad jumped onto each other in a formation and fused, creating a single, giant Ruby soldier. She went first, charging after Garnet. Garnet and Amethyst braced themselves, leaping out of the way and counter attacking. Peridot began to fire blasts using her limb enhancers, which Pearl daftly dodged while trying to get closer. Lapis Lazuli stood off to the side, her eyes averted from the battle.

Jasper had her eyes set on Steven. She walked forward, grinning. “So, you have Rose's Shield. You're Rose Quartz then, aren't you? Taking on some... human form? What kind of nonsense is this?”

Blue watched as Steven stood before Jasper, shield raised, and ready to fight stand against the warrior gem... but Blue could see fear hidden behind his eyes. Steven might be brave, but even he had to know that the current situation did not sit in their favor. The Crystal Gems were all distracted with the other threats to properly defend themselves, and protect Steven in the process.

_They may be busy_ , Blue thought. _But they're not attacking_ _ **me**_.

Blue stepped forward so she stood between Steven and Jasper. “You're not going to hurt him.” She said through gritted teeth. “This planet is under the protection of The Crystal Gems! They... _we_ , are the guardians of this planet, and **all** its inhabitants!”

“You guard nothing, you rebellious pebble.” Jasper told her. “You're nothing more than Blue Diamond's servant.”

“I pity you,” Blue said. “If you only gave this planet a chance, then you too could see its beauty and its worth.”

Jasper began walking forward. “The only thing I need from this planet is Rose Quartz to bring back to Yellow Diamond, and your shattered gem to bring to Blue Diamond.”

Blue pu her minds' focus on her gem and shot a burst of air towards Jasper. Jasper seemed to expect it, though – She buried her feet in the sand and leaned into it, and merely blew back a few inches. “Nice try. But I see how you use your powers now. You won't catch me off guard.”

Blue felt anger course through her. She thought of protecting Steven, but she also wanted to prove that she could handle herself in a fight. Sure, she had trained with Pearl, and had gone on missions, but she never fought a gem head on. Especially not a soldier like Jasper.

She concentrated her mind on her gem, summoning the wind once more. She manipulated it to swirl around her, lifting her from the ground, and she flew forward towards Jasper. She positioned her shoulder in front of her and aimed for Jasper's chest.

She saw Jasper's eyes open for a moment – this time, the attack was unexpected. She collided with Jasper, who stumbled backwards for a few steps before catching her balance. Blue slid across the sand, turned, and shot forward again. Just as Jasper turned to face Blue once more, Blue slammed against Jasper. This time she lost her footing and landed on her back. Blue glanced at Steven, relieved to see he was still fine.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the massive Ruby fusion fighting with Garnet and Amethyst. It looked as though neither of them had dealt a damaging blow. She then looked to see how Pearl was holding up.

Pearl was on one knee, an eye half closed and clutching her spear. Blue gasped, and quickly turned to see where Peridot was.

Peridot stood by the ship, an arm outstretched, and her limb enhancers charging a blast. “So that's all the defective Pearl had in her,” she said dismissively.

“No!” Blue ran forward, her gem glowing. She intended to get herself between Pearl and Peridot. Blue wanted to protect her, to do everything in her power to prevent the blast from harming her.

“Where do you think you're going?” She heard Jasper from behind her. “I'll pulverize you for that little trick you pulled.”

Peridot noticed Blue's movements and pointed at her instead. Blue stopped in her tracks, unsure what to do. Peridot was about to shoot her – Jasper was rushing towards her. She was about to fly into the air to avoid the attacks, when she spun her head, seeing that Steven was standing only a few feet behind her.

If she left now, if she abandoned the battlefield, Steven would either be hit by Peridot... or Jasper would have a clear opening to attack him.

Blue put all her focus into her gem and let out a powerful gust of wind, the strongest wave that she had unleashed yet. Sand and dirt kicked up into the air, and she heard a noise from Jasper – but her vision began to fade, and the last thing she saw was a yellow ball firing at her from Peridot's fingers.

 

* * *

 

Blue stood on a cliff, the light of the moon casting a dreary glow over the trees and grass around her. She stood, head tilted towards the sky. Something in her head felt... off. Whether it was some phantom pain or emptiness, she could not tell.

The Pearl brought her hand to her forehead and rubbed her temples. “Stars, what happened? There was... something.” She mumbled aloud. “There was beige, and that light, and... and...”

Her mouth slightly opened, she stared at her hand. Both hands and her wrists were unadorned. Her eyes traced her arms, as she looked down at her chest and the blue dress she wore, complete with a transparent skirt.

_This... no, this is wrong_ , she thought. She dabbed her fingers on the dress, pulling on it. Her fingertips seemed to grow numb with each second that transpired. Her breathing grew heavy, and she looked up from herself and looked out over the ocean.

_Where am I_?

“So... you were unsatisfied with the appearance I chose for you?”

Blue's body grew cold, colder than she knew possible. The Pearl turned around to the voice.

The Pearl stood in Blue Diamond's courtroom. Jaspers and Amethysts stood guard at the doors, and Blue Diamond gazed at her Pearl. The Diamond's head was covered with a shawl, but she knew all too well when those eyes were pressing onto her from beneath it.

“No, I, My Diamond, I-”

“And here I thought you were happy with what I chose for you. Pleased with how I dressed you. But it was not enough? Do you not find comfort in my decision?”

“I...” the Pearl tried to catch her breath, taking in small mouthfuls at a time. “Your, it wasn't, I...”

Blue Diamond removed the shawl, revealing a frowning face. “You what?”

Blue wanted to drop to her knees, a deep desire to apologize for her insubordination, to ask for forgiveness for forgetting her place and questioning her Diamond's authority.

She felt her knees grow weak, their tired muscles yearning for the ground below.

But Blue tightened them, pressing her feet against the ground as she clenched her fists.

“I will not wear your wishes, Blue Diamond.”

Anger flashed across Blue Diamond's face. “What did you just say to me, my Pearl?”

“I'm not your Pearl.” She clenched her teeth. Blue's gem began to glow in a brilliant white light. “I don't belong to you.” Her eyes locked with Blue Diamond's. “I belong... to NO ONE!” A tremendous wind clambered throughout the room as mighty twisters formed around her. Everything began to shake as the wind tore through the room, knocking the guards to their feet. Even the sitting Blue Diamond floundered in her chair, trying to keep herself in it.

The Diamonds would not hold power over her.

 

* * *

 

Her eyes opened weakly, as glimpses of the waves entered her vision. She heard the faint crackling of electricity, and voices speaking near her. Blue blinked, regaining some sense of her surroundings with each passing second. Soon, the voices around her evolved from incoherent mumbles to actual words.

“She stopped glowing!” It was Steven's voice.

Blue tried to push herself up to her feet.

“No, it's okay!” It was Pearl's voice. Through her hair, she could see Pearl holding her, trying to support her. Pearl gently laid her back down on the ground. She parted the hair out of her eyes, and the two Pearls looked at one another.

“Blue?” Pearl looked concerned. Blue could feel Pearl's breath, softly caressing her cheeks.

“Are we okay?” Blue asked.

“Yes, we drove them back.” Pearl looked up from Blue and off to something in the distance. “Peridot landed a point blank attack on you, and while she jeered in defiance I took the opportunity to strike her down. Once she was poofed, the Rubies and their fusion grew distraught. Garnet and Amethyst took her down while Steven and I kept Jasper distracted, long enough for us all to focus on her. But the two of them didn't want to see the fight to the end, and escaped.”

Blue turned her head, and noticed the ship that they'd arrived in. It was destroyed and its parts strewn out on the beach.

“They look Lapis with them,” Pearl continued. “After they left, we dismantled the ship, to ensure they couldn't get back to Homeworld to report their failed mission.”

Blue smiled. “So, all it took was for the terrifying Renegade poofing their Peridot to get the upper hand, huh?”

Pearl went silent. She stood and walked a few paces away.

“Well,” Steven chimed in, “that wasn't all.”

Blue had regained enough strength that she was able to sit up. Steven, Amethyst, and Garnet all stood in front of her.

“You were...” Garnet began. “I don't know. I'm not sure if you were poofed, or cracked... or shattered. I had never seen anything like it before.”

“What do you mean?” Blue looked at her hands, and saw that the bracelet was there now. “I had some... some strange vision again, I think. I don't know. Blue Diamond was there... in my head.”

“You were just glowing,” Amethyst said. “For like five minutes you were a shapeless white light. It was pretty freaky, honestly.”

“I thought you were cracking, so I tried to heal you,” Steven continued on. “But when I tried to touch your gem, some force pushed me back.”

Garnet nodded. “I think your gem refused to let him get near you. Or for any of us to approach you, for that matter. I couldn't touch you either.”

Pearl looked at Blue briefly before turning away. Steven and Amethyst looked at each other, before standing and shifting their weight on their feet. Blue could tell something was wrong.

“And?” Blue asked. “What else?”

They remained silent for a few moments. Garnet finally broke the silence.

She pointed at Blue's gem. “Well, that happened. And we don't know what it means.”

Blue looked between the group for a few moments before looking down at her gem. Immediately, she saw what was wrong.

A large crack ran across its surface.

Blue instinctively put her hands around her gem. “It's cracked? I'm... cracked. But it... but I feel fine? Is something wrong? Am I hallucinating this whole thing?”

“I don't know,” Garnet said. “You seem coherent in your thoughts, you're not behaving abnormally. Your gem is cracked, but, there appears to not be anything wrong with you.”

Blue sat for a moment, before slumping to the ground. She laid on her back, looking at the night sky above her. “Then what am I?”

“You're one of the bravest gems that I've ever known,” Pearl said softly.

Pearl stood over Blue, frowning, but a frown of concern. “I don't know if it means something, but... the crack. Maybe after all you've been through, all that pain from Blue Diamond and Homeworld... maybe this is some physical manifestation of it. But you're still here with us.” Pearl got on her knees and placed her palm on Blue's forehead. “Despite all of that, you're still your own independent gem. You're an individual. No one can ever take that away from you.”

Blue felt the sand against her back, laying on the ground, fixated on Pearl's eyes. Blue reached out a hand. Pearl grabbed it and helped her to her feet. As Blue stood in front of Pearl, she couldn't help but smile. The two of them kissed, wrapping their arms around each other and sighing.

“And also,” Pearl began. “If you hadn't noticed... well...” Pearl pointed downwards.

Blue looked down, passed her gem, and looked at her pants. On her belt, something new was there. The plain square belt buckle was now a golden star.

“Oh, I...” Blue blushed. “I didn't realize. I didn't even think about it, I'm sorry. Somehow, I guess in my head, maybe when I was fighting-”

“We never said it before, not officially,” Garnet began. “But you've acknowledged it, just as we've acknowledged it among ourselves.” Garnet smiled. “Welcome to The Crystal Gems.”

“Yeah! That's what I'm talking about,” Amethyst cheered.

“A new Crystal Gem!” Steven yelled.

“Another Renegade Pearl,” Pearl chuckled.

Blue laughed, and kissed Pearl on the cheek.

“A terrifying renegade,” Pearl said before kissing Blue on the lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a small edit to the earlier art of Blue Pearl and how she looks now. Credit to nacrepearl on tumblr! 
> 
> https://imgur.com/j2mvHaj
> 
> And that concludes our journey with Blue Pearl, who escaped the rigid culture of Homeworld and found peace and love on the planet Earth. Thank you everyone for reading, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. 
> 
> With Blue Pearl and Blue Diamond, I wanted to explore, essentially, what would be an abusive relationship and how Blue Pearl reconciles with it, up to and including the fact that it isn't something that simply goes away and one can forget about it entirely. The hurt it can cause was meant to be represented both by how Rose's Fountain helps her, not in a physical way, but helps clear her mind a bit. And also, that her gem is cracked yet it does not produce the same affect that it would otherwise - for this, I took some inspiration from how Change Your Mind showed us that corrupted gems that were healed still retain some physical aspects of their corrupted state. I want it to represent that she has learned to cope with the past and move on, with it being simply another part of herself, not something that consumes her as it did when she first arrived on Earth. 
> 
> And also I couldn't resist tossing in a little bit of romance. 
> 
> As for the Sapphire in the beginning, there wasn't really anything deep with what she told Blue Pearl. Feel free to interpret it as you wish, I saw it as "this Sapphire saw the eventual outcome (of Change Your Mind, though, obviously will be different in this AU's future) in which all things turn out fine in the end. 
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments along the way. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me here or elsewhere and I'll answer them. I feel like the one thing people may ask is "will there be a sequel?" and I'll say, while I do leave the story in a way that allows for me to return and continue this story, as of now I have no plans to and thus ask no one have any expectation of a sequel to this.


End file.
